Pay It Forward
by Robbie Blue
Summary: A/U: Callie and Arizona, Teddy and Henry style. Arizona needs help, will Callie be that person or not?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or any characters in this story. I don't even own this whole story, its obviously based on another story in Grey's. This is purely for entertainment

**AN: Okay, this is seriously the first time I have ever written anything that had nothing to do with schoolwork. So please be kind. This idea sorta popped in my head no and again. If you guys like it and would like me to continue writing, I won't make their story exactly like Teddy and Henry, but somewhat similar.**

**I had no beta, all mistakes are my own**

_**Pay it Forward: Chapter 1**_

Callie:

Callie Torres was gracing the halls of Seattle Grace Mercy West. Today had been a great, but long day for her. She was paged 911 about three hours before her shift started and lack of coffee was taking its toll on her. As she entered the elevator she saw probably the most gorgeous woman in the world she had ever laid eyes on. She was talking on the phone in what appeared to be a serious conversation. Her beautiful face seemed tired and stressed but nevertheless Callie couldn't look away from this gorgeous being in front of her. She had the most beautiful blonde hair, far nicer than Erica's. She also had the most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen, while Erica did in fact have pretty blue eyes, hers were cold and distant, while this blonde's eyes were friendlier and had a certain innocence to them. Callie was to busy admiring at the blonde to even pay attention to the words that were coming out of her mouth. Finally the blonde hung up. Just then Callie noticed she was in a wheelchair and was in a hospital gown. She was apparently too busy admiring this woman to even notice that she was in fact a patient here.

"How do I look?" the blonde asked suddenly.

"uhh…" Callie was too dumfounded to reply.

"I'm about to propose to my girlfriend, so beside the gown, the I.V and ghostly paler from being in the hospital for the past week, what do you think, do I have a shot?" She finished with a slight smile.

_Did she just say girlfriend…wait propose? _Callie thought, finally speaking up " Uhh, well she'd be a fool to say no," _A total fool_

The blonde grinned widely and Callie noticed two adorning dimples, _as if she couldn't get any cuter_. She was then wheeled out of the elevator, and as she was leaving Callie quickly added a good luck to the blonde.

Callie went about her day per usual, with the blonde in her mind more often than not. She had met Mark at lunch and he being his usual self didn't stop teasing her about it, though he truly was happy for his friend because this crush, no matter how small it may be, meant Callie was finally moving on from Erica, and this was a very good sign.

"Hey, Torres how about you and I go to Joe's tonight and we get you some lady friends to get your mind of the soon-to-be engaged hottie you met in the elevator" he said while winking to Callie.

"Not tonight Mark, I came in way early today, and I'm really tired," Callie faked an exaggerated yawn

"Come on Torres, you are turning into such a wimp, drink some coffee and get your ass to Joe's after your shift," Mark replied, leaving Callie before she could respond.

A little after lunch, Callie saw the woman that had never left her mind all day wheeled right next to the nurse's station she was at. Remembering what the blonde had told her earlier,

"How'd the proposal go?"

"Umm, not so well actually" she responded with a chuckle.

"Ohh, sorry," Callie responded not really knowing what to say.

"Oh don't be, I was proposing for all the wrong reasons, I mean I liked her, but what I liked most was her PPO,'' showing of her dimpled smile once again.

"You don't have insurance?" Callie caught on.

"Capped out about 3 operations ago, been charging it out on my credit cards now, and my best friend has been helping me out, but I can't take anymore from her. She's done more than enough already"

"Oh, do you mind if I look at your chart?"

Callie didn't know what was wrong with the blonde, but she could do her best to help, she was a doctor after all, and this need to help was purely from the fact that as a doctor it was her duty to help. The fact the blonde was drop dead gorgeous and Callie having a secret crush on her had nothing to do with it, nope, not at all.

"No, please go ahead," the blonde responded with a slight smirk

"Wow, Van Hippel –Lindau disease, and over 200 hospital visits in the last… 3 years?"

"Yeah, best days ever," she replied sarcastically.

"Dr. Webber is your surgeon?"

"Not for long, they're discharging me today,"

Callie couldn't believe what she was hearing, _this woman has a dangerous tumor in her body and they're throwing her out on the streets_. She had to see if she could help.

"Your case is pretty severe, I don't think they'll just leave you hanging like that, let me see what I can do."

"Thanks, I really appreciate that, but I don't think there's anything that could help," the blonde replied sadly.

"Well there's no harm in trying right?"

"I guess not," she replied showing Callie her dimples again

Callie quickly went to Dr. Webber,

"Arizona needs long term medical care, and the hospital just can't afford to take that on," Webber said

_Arizona, what a unique name_,

"So we do nothing, we let her die?"

"No, we'll treat her with drugs and she'll have regular follow ups in the clinic."

"Well, you might as well do nothing, that in no way will help her whatsoever," Callie exclaimed.

"I wish I could treat her, she is a wonderful young lady, but my hands are tied, there's nothing I can do."

Callie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"That is a load of crap, I have seen you bend the rules before, if I was Bailey or Shepherd you would've actually done something, you're not even trying to help her!"

"Dr. Torres, that is enough!" Webber replied angrily.

"I'm sorry, it's… it's just that little girl died." Callie remembered Ruby, the girl that was with her when Gary Clarke came shooting around the hospital. Stark, the pediatric attending, wasn't on the floor, and there were only interns, and there was nothing Callie could do to save her from her exploding appendix. Callie just sat there holding the girl's hand and watched her die.

"I was with her and I couldn't do anything sir, Ruby didn't' have a chance because it was taken from her, I couldn't save Ruby, but we can save Arizona, she has a chance, and you're taking it away. She deserves the best help we can give her. I wanna do something good today, make it up, pay it forward or something, I just need to something good."

Struck by her passion, Richard knew that he couldn't just ignore her little speech and responded,

"Okay, I'll set up meeting with the review board."

Grateful, Callie thanked him and went to respond to a page she had just received. Later on Richard paged Callie informing her the board meeting was about to take place. As the meeting progressed, they had decided the best thing they could do was give Arizona a Medic Alert bracelet.

"That is your solution, are you kidding me?"

A member of the board began,

"If the patient has a hypertensive crisis-"

"When, when the patient has a hypertensive crisis," Richard cut in.

Correcting his statement, the member continued,

"When the patient has a hypertensive crisis, the paramedics will bring Miss. Robbins here to treat her emergent condition.

_This is absolutely ridiculous, she won't even make it to the hospital alive if that happened. _"But that'll be too late, she'll be dead, so you're basically sending her home to die, and you're okay with it because you're giving her a bracelet with her name on it!"

Callie left the room, exhausted from her long hours, and saddened because of Arizona's situation. She later met up with another good friend of hers, Teddy Altman.

Teddy noticed something was up with Callie,

"Hey Callie, what's up? Are you okay, you're seeming a little down?"

Teddy herself was a bit sad, her best friend was in the hospital, and couldn't pay her medical bills. Sure Teddy has been helping her out, but Arizona was very stubborn and proud, and wouldn't take anymore of her help. Teddy found out today that Arizona was being discharged and went to talk to the chief about it, but he was apparently in a board meeting, as she was waiting for him to finish, she was paged a 911 to the pit and right after that is when she met up with Callie.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired and feeling really bad for this patient, she has Van Hippel –Lindau disease, no insurance, and is being discharged today. I got the Webber to talk to the review board, but all they would do is give her a Medic Alert bracelet, can you believe it?!"

Teddy quickly realized Callie was talking about Arizona, I mean how many girls have Van Hippel –Lindau disease, and no insurance could there be in this hospital.

"Are you talking about Arizona?" Teddy asked

"Yeah, you know her?' Callie quickly responded

"Yeah, she's actually my best friend. I got her to come to Seattle Grace with me."

"So you must be the best friend that has been helping her with the money problems?" Callie said, connecting the dots of Arizona and Teddy's stories.

"Yep, that's me. She won't take anymore of it though, she's too stubborn for her own good."

Callie saw this as her opportunity to learn more about the blonde beauty she now knew as Arizona.

"What's she like? I mean uhh, how is she doing about this whole situation?"

Teddy noticed the expression on Callie's face and realized that she may be more invested in Arizona than any other doctor should. So realizing the true intention of the question, Teddy decided to give Callie what she wanted.

"Well Arizona is… well, Arizona is Arizona" Teddy laughed, "Arizona is honestly an amazing person, we served together, but she was discharged when we found out about her tumor. Each med unit was paired with an infantry unit, so we stuck together. We are very close. I mean, she practically took a bullet for me, that's how we found out about the tumor. It was lodged close to her adrenal gland, and they took x-rays and noticed the mass. So she actually thinks that I kinda saved her life."

_Wow, brave, loyal, honorable, kind and beautiful. Was there anything bad about Arizona Robbins._

They were soon both paged to the pit and continued their day.

Later Webber went in to Arizona's room to discharge her.

"I've prescribed alpha-blockers and set you up in our free clinic. If you need anything at all, call me."

As Richard finished talking to Arizona, Callie walked in.

"Thank you," Arizona replied thankful for everything the two had done for her.

As Richard left, Callie noticed an almost heartbreaking expression dawn Arizona's face.

"Hey," Callie blurted. "I'm sorry, I tried, I uhh"

"Hey, don't worry, you didn't even have to try." Arizona replied meaningfully.

_I can't believe this is it. I barely know this girl, but I just can't let her leave._ They stayed silent for what felt like hours, but in reality was probably no more than a couple seconds.

"Well good luck," Callie said as she was exiting the room.

But before the fully left, she hesitated for a second, remembering all the good things Teddy had said to her about Arizona, she thought _I can't just let her leave like that. She deserves to have someone fight for her, the way she fought for all of us,_ and returned to the room and said,

"I have great medical insurance."

A confused expression took over the blonde's face,

"Way to kick a girl while she's down," Arizona smiled.

"I'm… I'm saying that… I'm saying that I'll marry you!"

**AN: Okay, so be honest with me. If you'd like me to continue, I would happily do so. If a lot of you guys aren't feeling it, I won't put Callie and Arizona to shame by continuing lol. If people like it, it would be great if someone would beta this for me, I'm not very good at writing and could really use the help.**

**I am also open to any story ideas you guys want, like I said, it won't be exactly the same, but kinda similar to Teddy and Henry, so please I am open to suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

**AN: You guys are AMAZING! I didn't think anyone would actually like the story idea. I know I'm not the best writer out there, so I'm trying my hardest to get better and make the story flow better as well. Thanks to all who reviewed, you guys really made my day.**

_**Pay It Forward: Chapter 2**_

Arizona POV

"I'm… I'm saying that… I'm saying that I'll marry you!"

_What did she just say?_

"Uhh.."

Arizona was seriously left speechless. This absolutely magnificent beauty she had literally just met today was willing to marry her because she needed help. This doctor, whose name she just found out, had captivated her mind since she first laid eyes on her.

Back in the elevator while she was talking to her best friend Teddy on the phone and informing her about her predicament, this beautiful woman walked in and left her a bit mesmerized. True she had a girlfriend she was about to propose to, but only because of her lack of insurance. This doctor never left her mind all day, and she didn't mind it at all.

When she saw the beautiful brunette again at a nurse's station, the beauty had offered to see what she could do and Arizona couldn't believe how nice this woman was being to a complete stranger. She desperately wanted to find out the doctor's name but her beautiful raven locks were in the way of her embroidered name. The only thing she could see was that this doctor was an orthopedic surgeon. And if Arizona remembered anything about the few ortho surgeons she served with, it was that they had very strong and firm, but gentle hands, something Arizona always appreciated in a woman.

_She probably isn't even gay Arizona! God, why?_

Doctor Webber had informed her that he and a Dr. Torres had tried to help more, but the only thing that could be done was to give her a Medic Alert bracelet, which she had to admit was better than nothing.

And this is where she was now, being proposed to by Dr. Torres.

Arizona trying to think of something to say muttered,

"Uh, that's a really generous offer, but I can't, I mean I don't even know your whole name and – "

"Callie Torres," Callie cut in.

_Callie? What a unique name._

"Listen, Dr. Torres, I can't. You – "

Again, Callie cut her off.

"I'm a doctor, I took an oath, and I can't leave you now anymore than I could leave you bleeding out in the street."

Callie honestly didn't know what she was saying. Marrying someone to help them with their insurance was absurd. Callie was passionate and usually took action before fully thinking about the repercussions. But just as soon as she began to doubt her offer, she realized just as quickly that she was doing the right thing. She felt something here. She didn't know what it was, but she knew it was something special nonetheless.

Arizona herself was thinking about the offer. She couldn't just marry this stranger. She couldn't ask this of someone she didn't even know. But then again, she really needed this if she wanted to make it to her 30s. And she also felt something, something different, something she never thought she would feel after the disaster that happened to her family just a year prior. _No, no matter how much I need this, no matter what I feel, it's too much to ask for._

"I can't ask you to so this for me, it's absurd." Arizona exclaimed.

"Well, it's a good thing you never asked." Callie quite proudly responded.

"I mean are you even gay. If we do this, if we actually get married, you'll realize it was a mistake and regret it, it would be unfair of me to do that to you,"

Arizona was struck by how much Callie was willing to do to help her. Her own girlfriend who she had been with for nearly six months wasn't willing to do that. She practically dumped her right then and there. Though Arizona wasn't in love with her girlfriend, it still stung a little that she was dumped. She never thought she could love anybody, so she was okay with settling with Lindsay. _This is as good as its going to get_, she always thought about her now ended relationship.

"Yes, I am gay and that is beside the point,"

_If only I had met her under different circumstances _Arizona thought.

Suddenly Callie cut through her thoughts,

"You're dying Arizona, you are dying. And you don't have to, because I can help. I mean it."

Pausing to let it all sink in Callie finished.

"I'll marry you."

Biting her lips, Arizona pondered the thought of being married to this amazing doctor. She was probably going to marry the most beautiful girl her eyes have ever had the pleasure to lay upon. _No, Arizona. She is marrying you to help. No feelings here. Don't screw this up._

"Okay… we're getting married." Arizona finally responded, trying to hold a smile.

Callie for some reason felt happy, giddy almost. Marrying this woman was making her happy, and this honestly scared her. She felt a connection with this woman, a connection stronger than that she had felt with Erica and even George.

They exchanged numbers, determined a date that would work best for them to get married and went their separate ways.

Callie POV:

As promised, but in actuality more like ordered, Callie walked into Joe's and spotted Mark at the bar, joining him.

She had earlier discussed with Arizona that they would get Teddy to be their witness, since they were both comfortable with her. But Callie now thinking it over decided to invite Mark too. I mean he was her best friend, and if he could make it, she would like him to be there.

"So… I'm getting married." Callie blurted,

"Yeah, so am I," Mark joked.

Seeing the serious expression on Callie's face, Mark amended his statement.

"Wait, you are kidding right?"

Again seeing no hint of humor in her demeanor, Mark continued,

"You can't be serious, who on earth could you possibly be getting married too."

"You remember that girl in the elevator I told you about, well, her name is Arizona, and she was proposing to her girlfriend because she needed insurance, but her girlfriend turned her down, and then I found out they were discharging her and she was dying, so I went to Webber and…"

Mark's head was now spinning from all of Callie's rambling. By the time he could start thinking straight he heard Callie finish,

"… so I asked her to marry me. Yeah, I'm getting married. The day after tomorrow actually. And it would be cool if you could be there. Ya know, maybe help with all the inevitable awkwardness." Callie finished, finally catching her breath,

Putting as much of the pieces he actually understood together, Mark was pretty sure he figured out what was going on.

"Let me get this straight, Blondie needs insurance so she can have surgery to live, and you just went and offered yourself to her?"

"Umm, basically, yeah."

"JOE! We need more drinks, this is gonna be a long night," Mark called.

Arizona POV:

While Callie went to Mark, Arizona was going to talk to Teddy and fill her in on everything that had just transpired.

Arizona was staying with Teddy while she was in Seattle. When Owen informed Teddy about a job opening at Seattle Grace-Mercy West, she knew she had to bring Arizona with her. With everything that's happened to her and the tragedies that struck her family, Arizona had no one holding her back from coming to Seattle. She knew that SGMW had a great general surgery program, so Arizona would be in the best of care here.

Soon after Arizona and Teddy joined the people of Seattle, Arizona met Lindsay. They hit it off pretty quickly and began their relationship. Though the last month in their relationship had been strenuous and difficult, Arizona never really believed Lindsay would help her out when the insurance issue arose. But with Lindsay not only turning her down, but also dumping her, Arizona now knew that their relationship was even farther from perfect than she had initially thought. Once she had fully thought about what she had asked Lindsay, Arizona didn't even think she would have married her if their roles were switched.

This thought only deepened her gratitude toward Callie. _How selfless can someone be?_ If there was ever an example of perfection, Arizona truly believed it would be one Callie Torres.

As Arizona and Teddy entered the apartment and settled on the couch Arizona blurted,

"I'm marrying Callie Torres!"

Teddy's brain being tired from an extra long shift, took a while to comprehend what Arizona had just said. She, at first thought she heard her incorrectly, then noticed Arizona was being serious.

"Excuse me?" Teddy said finally catching on.

"Callie offered to marry me, and obviously at first I refused, ya know, because I barely know the girl, but she offered and I caved and now I'm getting married."

"Wow," was all Teddy could even think to say in this moment.

"Exactly wow! Oh, and we also kinda decided that you would be the witness, and you always wanted to come to my wedding and be all maid-of-honor-like anyway. Well congratulations Teddy dear, you're coming to my wedding and you're the only one that's gonna be there besides me and Callie, so I guess that automatically makes you maid of honor right?" Arizona rambled.

Knowing that when Arizona was shutting down, she usually upped her perkiness and tried to make the situation humorous, Teddy decided against questioning her.

She had notice. Callie seemed a little interested in Arizona during lunch, but never in a million years would she had thought Callie would offer to marry Arizona herself.

"Well this has certainly changed things."

Teddy noticed a saddened expression take over Arizona's face, but quickly being replaced with her usual forced smile. Confused at first, Teddy quickly realized what was bothering Arizona.

"I know that this isn't how you wanted things to be for you. You wanted your mom and dad to be there. You wanted Tim to be there. And I know you always wanted to have an amazing dream wedding with your dream girl. I also know that since the accident all that changed. You deserve to be happy Arizona. And this is what's best right now, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm kinda glad you're marrying Callie instead of Lindsay. She was kind of an ass. You don't know much about Callie, but she really is a great girl. And once you get to know her I'm sure you'll think so to. But from what I hear she has also been through a lot, so for both your sakes be careful if anything actually happens between the two of you."

Teddy knew that Callie was exactly the type of person Arizona needed right now. And she truly hoped that they could start seeing each other for real. Arizona likes to bottle everything up and Teddy figured that maybe Callie could probably her open up, given the chance. Callie was obvious with her emotions, the type of person that wore her heart around her sleeve. Teddy hoped that in this case opposites attract. Because that's exactly what they were: opposites.

"Nothing's gonna happen Teds. In her eyes she is helping a dying girl. I will not screw this up with my misplaced feelings, and small crush. I need her help, and she, to my great pleasure, is willing to do so. And I don't need a relationship right now anyway. I moved too fast with Lindsay and I got screwed over for it," Arizona retorted.

"Whatever you say Arizona, just remember you openly admitted you had a crush and liked her" Teddy sarcastically replied.

"Callie this is crazy! You can't marry this chick. She's using you for your insurance. This is a mistake, this is just like George – "

As soon as Mark mentioned George Callie cut in,

"Now hold up just a second, she isn't using me okay. She didn't ask me to do anything. I offered, and besides it was the right thing to do."

"Cal, are you even hearing yourself, you can't marry her! This is insane! I can't let you marry her."

"Okay, listen to me, and listen to me good Mark Sloan. I am marrying Arizona Robbins the day after tomorrow, I want you to be there, but if you keep bothering me about it, I'll change my mind and you won't be able to come," Callie retorted.

_As crazy as it sounds, maybe this could be a good thing. I mean Callie is really liking this girl, so maybe something could come from this, _Mark thought.

"Fine Cal, but just because Blondie is dying doesn't mean I'm not gonna have the best-friend talk with her."

"Leave her alone Mark," Callie blushed.

Blushing at the reminder of Arizona. Though Callie knows this marriage seems to be solely for the blonde's benefit, the thought of being known to the rest of the world as Arizona's wife was actually giving Callie some butterflies.

_This is crazy right, I'm nervous and having all these feelings. Aside from what Teddy told me, I know almost nothing about her. This is so wrong. But how could this be wrong, when she felt so good just thinking about it._

Both Callie and Arizona thought long and hard that night about each other. Both had some major feelings for the other. Arizona thought Callie couldn't be feeling anything for her, she was a dying girl, and had no future outside of a hospital bed. But Arizona felt something for Callie, and she was going to show Callie how grateful she was someway, somehow

Meanwhile, Callie was pretty sure that Arizona didn't feel anything for her either. But maybe, just maybe she thought something could become of them.

This was a new beginning that both of them were more than happy to partake in.

**AN: Okay, so your reviews were amazing, I love that you guys are giving me a chance. **

**Most of your concerns were about Arizona dying in the end. I promise you when the time comes and if most of you guys don't want her to die, she won't. But if not, then idk ;)**

**Tell me what you think so far, continue?**

**THANK YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or any characters in this story. I don't even own this whole story, its obviously based on another story in Grey's. This is purely for entertainment

**AN: Sorry guys, I just noticed that the previous chapter didn't have any page breaks, so it might have seemed a bit confusing. I don't know how put some, so I hope lines will work**

**And also sorry for the delay, I had 3 midterms today, so I was a bit busy**

**Thanks for all the reviews; you've all been absolutely amazing**

_**Pay It Forward: Chapter 3**_

Callie POV:

"Are you sure about this Cal?" Mark asks for probably the hundredth time.

They were at city hall waiting for Arizona and Teddy. Callie had arrived early to mentally prepare herself for what is about to happen. When she divorced George, she promised herself that the second time would be her last. She wasn't sure anything would come out of her marriage with the blonde, so most likely once Arizona got better they would part and go their separate ways. So maybe her third could be her last?

"I am positive Mark." Callie reassures him.

As Callie and Mark are waiting for the two blondes, Mark blurted,

"So you guys are going to live together?"

"Umm, I don't know, we didn't really talk about it."

Callie realized they didn't talk about anything. Living situations, family, work. They had jumped right into picking a day for the wedding they didn't even to think about talking about anything else. This is when Callie decided that she would take Arizona out to talk about all this stuff.

"Well than what did you talk about Torres?" Mark exclaims with bewilderment.

Callie just shrugs of his questions and continues to stare at the wall.

"She better be as good looking as you say Torres. Marrying a girl to help her live, the least she could do is be hot."

Arizona POV

Meanwhile Arizona and Teddy were on their way. As Teddy was driving, something crossed her mind.

"Hey Arizona, where are you gonna live?"

Seeing Arizona's confused look, she continued,

"I mean you're getting married to Callie, are you going to live with her, are you guys going to tell people, is this thing going to last long?"

This is when Arizona realized they really hadn't talked much about anything. They were getting married, that was really the only thing occupying both their minds.

"Honestly Teddy, I have no idea. We didn't really talk about anything."

Arizona really didn't think this is how things would be for her. She was supposed to either continue serving her country until she was forced to retire, or she was supposed to die there. Sure she had an idea for a perfect wedding with her perfect girl, but those dreams died along with her family.

"Well, if you guys decide against living together, you're always welcome to stick with me." Teddy exclaimed.

"Thanks Teds."

Then a thought crossed Arizona's mind

"Ya know what, I'm gonna ask her out to dinner or something. I mean, I'm marrying the girl. We should get to know each other a little more right?"

"Yeah, about that, I kinda already told her that we served together, and that was how we found out about your mass," Teddy mumbled.

"Oh, well one thing down right." Arizona smiled.

They finally reached civil hall and exited the vehicle.

Entering the hall, Arizona and Teddy immediately spotted Callie, and much to Arizona's confusion, Mark.

As they got closer, Arizona could clearly see the beauty that is Callie. Having never seen her out of her scrubs and lab coat, Arizona was nothing short of drooling seeing Callie in dark skinny jeans and a leather jacket. _How can someone make something so simple look so hot_, Arizona thought. Arizona was mesmerized by the beautiful smile Callie was wearing. _Why did she have to be so beautiful?_

Calli POV

"She better be as good looking as you say Torres. Marrying a girl to help her live, the least she could do is be hot."

As Mark was finishing his statement, the subject in question walked through the door and in doing so made both of their eyes go wide. Callie hadn't yet seen Arizona in anything other than a hospital gown, so seeing her walk in with skin tight jeans, and a blue top that just made her eyes even more unrealistically sparkle, she couldn't even breath at the site.

"Never mind Torres, you can totally marry this chick, and maybe even share a little bit too," Mark whispered to her while winking.

Knowing this was her usual Mark, she opted against saying anything right know, And it wasn't like she could anyway, with the lump she has yet to swallow still stuck in her throat.

"Hey," Arizona greeted.

"…Hi," Callie finally spoke.

"Ahem," Mark coughed,

"Oh right, Arizona this is Mark, my best friend. I hope you don't mind, but I asked him to come. You know, being my wedding and all," Callie chuckled nervously.

"Oh of course not."

Turning to Mark, Arizona introduced herself,

"Arizona Robbins, nice to meet you."

"Mark Sloan, and trust me, the pleasure is all mine," Mark smirked.

General POV

"By the power vested in me and the state of Washington, you are now pronounced wife and wife." The officiator spoke.

Arizona had just learned a few interesting things about Callie. For one her name was actually Calliope Iphigenia Torres, and that she was filthy rich. Arizona was a bit surprised that she was asked to sign a prenup at first until it was explained that Callie was rich. Of course it made sense for her to sign a prenup, they barely knew each other and how was Callie to know that she could be trusted.

As they exited the building, Teddy decided to remind Arizona of their conversation earlier,

"Ahem, Arizona, didn't you want to ask Callie something?"

"You did?" Callie questioned.

"Ohh yeah, uhh, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for dinner. You being married all, I think it would only be necessary for us to get to know each other a little more, and get all the paperwork done maybe?"

Callie was secretly happy that Arizona had suggested the get together, she was a bit worried that if she had brought it up it would have crossed a very blurry line. But hearing the paperwork part, she fully remembered that this was more of a business deal than anything personal.

Seeing the hesitation is Callie's features, Arizona quickly added,

"Unless that would be a bad idea, I mean we don't – "

"No, I think it's a good idea too. I was just think of something," Callie cut in.

Relief flooded Arizona. She had just met her, but Callie was making her nervous, and Arizona was too scared to find out why.

"Ohh okay, good. Well I don't exactly have much of a preference on where to go, so the decision is yours," Arizona smiled.

"Well, I would usually suggest Joe's, but there would probably be someone from the hospital there, and I don't want everybody to find out about us just yet."

Callie wasn't sure how everybody would take the news. Mark was handling it well, but the last thing she wants is for her coworkers to think she fell of the wagon.

"Totally understandable, there are a important things to discuss Mrs. Torres," Arizona winked.

Callie and Mark left together as did Arizona and Teddy.

They had decided to meet at a place closer to Teddy's place so they could speak comfortably. They were both too nervous to see each other in the privacy of their own homes, so a public restaurant seemed like the best idea.

Arizona sat waiting for Callie. She was running a bit late, but Arizona knew Callie was a surgeon, and being friends with Teddy, Arizona was used to the tardiness. She had always admired the work Teddy did. She herself though about going into surgery, but she had to follow in her family's footsteps. Her father was always proud that both of his children were soldiers. Her mother on the other hand was very worried, never being comfortable with both her children in harm's way all the time.

"Sorry I'm late," Callie exclaimed.

Once again Callie captivated all of Arizona's previous thoughts. _Why must she be so stunning?_ Arizona couldn't understand how someone like Callie was single. Well Arizona hoped she was single. Telling a significant other that she married someone else would probably not be something they would want to hear.

"Hey, no worries. I live with Teddy, I don't think there was ever a day that she was on time." Arizona joked.

Callie laughed a little, but Arizona swore it was the most captivating sound she had ever heard in her life.

"Yeah, emergency surgeries, and consults just never seem to not pop up."

Callie had been secretly looking forward to this. But she was called into surgery to help save a convicted rapist that had broke his leg getting ran over. So today she was tired and angry, angry at herself for having to save someone like that man. This meeting was about business. They needed to get Arizona insurance, and getting to know each other could come later. Callie noticed the tired look on Arizona's face and said,

"You look exhausted,"

Arizona humorously scoffed at the comment,

"You look exhausted, I look hot," Arizona smirked.

Callie wanted to laugh, she wanted to joke with her, but she knew what this arrangement was for. So she quickly cut to the chase.

"Lets get you some insurance." Callie said as she was reaching for the paperwork in her bag.

"Lets have a drink first, toast the day," Arizona cheerfully said.

Setting the papers on the table, Callie said,

"Arizona… we need – "

"Cuz, I've never been married, have you?" Arizona cut in.

Finally succumbing to the blonde's insistence Callie stated,

"Yes, actually. I have. And I wouldn't exactly say that this is umm a… "

"Ohh I know exactly what this is. Look, there was no ring, no vows, no photography, no wedding cake, which by the way I was most disappointed by, because I love me some cake.?" Arizona joked.

"I think the least we can do is just have a toast, right?" Arizona asked.

"AND you were married?"

As much as Callie wanted to continue with this light playful banter, she was just not feeling it,

"That's a story for another day."

Seeing the hopeful look on the blonde's face Callie said,

Look, I spent the day in the OR reconstructing someone's leg, who really really is umm…. not a very good person." Callie admitted.

Arizona knew very well that whether or not a person was bad, if they needed medical treatment, it was the doctor's job to make sure that they have every chance any other person would. She also knew that sometimes doctor's would feel pretty bad about helping someone they thought didn't deserve it.

"Well, you saved me too." Arizona said in all seriousness.

Callie had not been expecting that. She didn't actually know what she was expecting, but hearing the blonde say that she saved her life definitely wasn't it.

"You saved my life today. You married a complete stranger, who by the way is extremely thankful. And this stranger happens to be a very not bad person, if I do say so myself. I think that deserves a toast." Arizona smiled.

"Even if it wasn't a real wedding," she added.

For some reason, this blonde had just made Callie's mood spin a 180. This perfect stranger had just made her day from hell seem significantly less crappy.

"Okay," she finally conceded with a smile.

"Okay," Arizona responded.

They had finished their drinks and dinner and were now about to begin the awkward part of talking about how they got here in the first place.

"So, here are all the forms you need to fill out. Now, since we're technically married, we have to say we're living together on these forms and everything else is just the general information," Callie said.

"Well should we?" Arizona asked.

"Should we what? Callie was now confused.

"Should we live together," Arizona said.

Arizona was never really a shy person, when she wanted to say something, she usually said it, unless it would hurt someone's feeling of course. But Callie was different, she was suddenly shy. So asking that definitely made Arizona turn a scarlet red color that was quite literally burning her cheeks.

"Well, umm… I don't know," Callie said, "I guess we could,"

Callie wasn't too sure that was a good idea, but it would be just like living with a new roommate, so she didn't see the harm.

"My roommate just moved out recently actually, to live with her husband." Callie said.

"Unless you didn't want to live at my place, its just I live so close to the hospital and I really like – "

"Hey, no. That would be fine. We could be like roommates right? Nothing special." Arizona said.

"Okay, well that crosses off one thing of out list," Callie laughed

Again, the melodious sound made Arizona squirm.

"Okay, well I'm living with Teds right now, and I'll make her help with the packing and the unpacking and stuff. So just tell me when you'll be at the hospital most of the day so we won't be in your way and I'll take care of the rest."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'll help you." Callie insisted.

"Well thanks… Calliope!" Arizona giggled.

Just as Arizona was smitten with Callie's laugh, Callie couldn't help the feeling hearing Arizona's giggle caused her. Callie was never fond of her name, or of people calling her full name. But the way it seamlessly rolled of the beautiful blonde's tongue she had absolutely so problem with.

Both were unaware of what their futures hold together. The good, the bad, and the ugly were just around the corner.

**AN: Hey guys I have a few ideas for the next few chapters, true feelings, jealousy, health issues. Just some stuff like that**

**What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or any characters in this story. I don't even own this whole story, its obviously based on another story in Grey's. This is purely for entertainment

**AN: You people honestly don't know how much your reviews mean to me. I've read them and I'm taking some hints on what y'all want. So here ya go Chapter 4!**

_**Pay It Forward: Chapter 4**_

- General POV-

They had just finished unpacking all of Arizona's things and since Arizona having been in the military and not living in Seattle for long had very little to unpack, they finished rather quickly. Nevertheless there were tired from the work and each fell onto a different couch just needing some time to relax.

The comfortable silence quickly turned awkward and Arizona took it upon herself to fix it.

"So, Callie, tell me a little bit about yourself." Arizona stated simply.

Arizona wasn't much of a person who liked sharing things about herself. But she wanted to really know this person who had saved her life. And if Arizona had to share things about herself first than that was something she would definitely be willing to do.

Seeing no response come from the gorgeous brunette, Arizona spoke up first,

"Well, Teddy already told you we served together, so there's that. Umm, I also grew up in a military family, yeah, by dad, brother and me, betcha didn't know that huh?" Arizona chuckled.

Callie was unsure of the blonde's intentions. I mean did she not know that they weren't really married. Yeah, technically, under the law, they were. But marriage was about love and trust. This was simply her job, a business deal of sorts. As a doctor Callie was supposed to save people, that's all she did here.

Though that was a big part of what Callie was thinking, there was also another part, a much smaller part of her that was simply ecstatic at getting to know and be with Arizona. She was beautiful, kind and funny. What isn't there to love?

But Callie always remembered why they were in this situation before she could fully envelope herself in those small but significant ideas.

"No, no I didn't." Callie stated unemotional.

"Yeah, it was cool. Moving around a lot. Not being in the same place for long. Always new stuff to do and new people to meet."

Arizona was determined to break down those walls Callie had so determinedly built. Arizona herself was housing many things that she was simply unwilling to talk about. But she felt something different with Callie. True they had known each other for about a week now, but a lot can happen in a week. You could propose to your girlfriend, get rejected, dumped, told you have very little chance of surviving without a surgery you simply can't afford, get proposed to by an extremely hot doctor, marry said extremely hot doctor, and then move in with her.

Yeah, a week seemed like a very short time. But a week also changed her whole entire life, something she now can look forward to. So yes, she wanted to try something new with Callie. She couldn't exactly tell you why, but Arizona knew the doctor was special.

"Yeah?" Callie responded.

Callie could try to not be interested but it was just too hard. Who's to say they can't be friends right? Having a friend outside of all the hospital drama would likely do her some good. And honestly Arizona sparked an interest in Callie that hadn't bothered to for anyone else.

"Yeah, what about you, where you from, how's your family?" Arizona asked.

"Well, I'm from Miami. My parents and sister are still living there. My dad owns a chain of hotels and my mom is college professor." Callie said twiddling her thumbs.

She hadn't thought of how her parents would react to this. Marrying someone without telling them…again. And a girl no less. She was screwed!

"Well, that's nice. I don't mean to bring up any problems, but what do your parents know, about this?" Arizona questioned pointing between them.

"Well, they don't," she said simply. "They have absolutely no idea, and I don't know when or even if I'm going to tell them." She finished.

Arizona could completely understand this. She wasn't sure she would've told her parents either, if she even could.

"Yeah, completely understandable there. I don't even know how you could explain this to them." Arizona laughed.

The more Callie thought about her parents, the more she worried. They knew she had dated woman, they had even cut her off. But Callie's dad, Carlos, finally came around for his daughter. He was sorry for how he acted and was truly accepting Callie for who she was. Her mother on the other hand, was a completely different story.

Erica was her last serious relationship, but she had casually started dating. Nothing was clicking though. And the fact that she was no longer in a relationship with a woman really helped things with her mom. Yeah, so telling them she married Arizona was out of the question, at least for a while.

"Well, what are you gonna tell your family, or did you already?" Callie asked Arizona hoping for some advice.

There it was. The question Arizona was hoping to avoid for a little while longer. Her family. She didn't like talking about it, and she sure as hell didn't like the looks of sympathy she got from people when she would first tell them.

"Umm, actually, I don't have anyone to tell. They uhhh…they all died." Arizona stated rather uncomfortably.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. I sho-"

"Hey, you didn't know. Don't worry about it," Arizona cut in "my brother died serving his country," Arizona stated proudly, "and my parents were killed in a car accident, yeah, some drunk slammed into them, sending them into oncoming traffic." She finished.

"Oh gosh Arizona, I'm sorry."

Seeing the blonde this sad was new. Arizona was happy and funny, like all the time. Seeing this side of her, almost made Callie's heart break.

"Thanks." Arizona said stiffly.

Arizona couldn't think of anything else to say. She didn't want to talk about her parents. She didn't want to talk about her time overseas. So she would talk about Callie. She still had so much to learn, and she had the time to learn them.

"Enough about me though, let's talk about you. You said you were married before correct?" Arizona asked

As Callie nodded her reply, Arizona continued,

"You also told me you would tell me later. Well its later now, so…" Arizona led on.

Seeing as Arizona shared something deep with her, it was only fair to repay that with something of her own.

"Well, his name was George, and he was an intern when we got married. It wasn't much of a marriage either. We got hitched in Vegas after his dad died. Definitely a bad idea to marry someone while their grieving by the way. He then proceeded to cheat on me with his best friend. I tried to make it work, but he didn't want that, so we got divorced. I then found myself attracted to a woman; we were together for a while actually, about a year and a half. Then out of nowhere, she packed all her things and left without a word. I guess I just got too boring for her or something. I don't know."

That was more than either of them were expecting to come out of the brunette's mouth. Callie hadn't known she was going to say all that, and Arizona was definitely not expecting all that, but was also not going to complain.

She couldn't understand how two people could be so stupid. To cheat on someone like Callie was just plain dumb. And leaving her for no reason was probably ht eonly thing dumber.

"Wow, you ex is a jackass," Arizona responded, "Yeah, actually both of them are." She finished with her nose scrunched up.

Callie couldn't help but find that face adorably funny and just laughed.

Their awkward silence from before was no more. They proceeded to end their night with small talk and many jokes.

*** BREAK ***

-Arizona POV-

The next day Arizona was admitted into the hospital for her surgery.

Dr. Webber, Dr. Bailey, Dr. Yang, and a disheveled looking med student were discussing Arizona's case, getting ready for her procedure.

"Is he familiar with the case Dr. Yang." Dr. Webber asking nodding towards the med student.

"He's been brought up to speed," Cristina said, nodding enthusiastically.

"Did she tell you that Arizona here was originally denied this surgery because she was uninsured?" Webber asked the student.

"Umm, no, I mean she didn't mention that uhh, that's too bad" he finally muttered looking at Arizona.

"Uhh, about the insurance" he clarified.

"Oh, I got married." Arizona smiled "I'm on my wife's insurance now."

"Well congratulations, your girlfriend finally wised up huh?" Webber asked completely unaware of whom she was actually married to.

"Uhh, nope."

Just as Arizona was about to explain, Callie walked in and interrupted.

"Ohh, uhh, sorry. I'll.. I'll come back later."

"No, no that's okay, I've got the uh forms right here. Just a few signatures and we're good to go." Arizona said not knowing what she had just revealed.

"Great," Callie said looking sheepishly at the doctors in the room, "great, umm I'll have them back to you in a couple hours." Callie finished taking the papers and quickly exiting the room leaving some very confused people behind.

"That's my wife," Arizona stated proudly.

Shocked was an understatement for what they all felt at the moment. Bailey looked at the door trying to remember if it was actually Callie that had just left the room. Webber looked at Arizona just as she was saying,

"Upgrade right? My ex was a cater waiter." Arizona spoke.

Richard was ready to angrily stomp out of the room then and there and yell at Dr. Torres. But professionalism quickly took over as he finished this round.

***BREAK***

-Callie POV-

Callie was walking towards where she got paged, when a very angry and loud Richard Webber interrupted her,

"You married a patient to give her insurance? Have you lost your mind? Insurance fraud is a serious offense!"

This is when Lexie Grey made herself noticeable and spoke in Callie's favor,

"Actually according to the National Medical Anti-Fraud Association its not actually insurance fraud, its just highly frowned upon."

"It's highly unethical," Richard responded, turning his attention back to Callie as they continued to walk the hall, he finished, "You're a doctor for god sakes!"

Again Lexie thought it was a good time to speak up,

"The medical community is really split on this. Is it more unethical to deny a patient life saving care or to marry a patient and give her that care? It can get murky."

"Don't you somewhere to be Dr. Grey," Richard spoke fed up with Lexie's attempt at making this okay.

"I'm on Dr. Torres' service today." Lexie smiled.

Callie looked gratefully at Lexie, appreciative of her efforts to back her up.

"We are doctors, we save people's live everyday without marrying them. You marry someone you love." Richard stated un-amused.

"Well, I love her, I do," Callie retorted.

They all knew this was a lie. But she seriously liked Arizona. They had a really good time the other night after unpacking all her things. There was less awkwardness and they were getting close to being good friends.

"Yeah, its true, I love her sooo much," Callie finished sheepishly.

"Dr. Torres, this isn't a joke." Richard said with no emotion.

All three stopped waiting for Callie to reply,

"Look, I do appreciate your concern chief, but it's done. She has insurance; you're her doctor, and now you can save her life." Callie replied.

Finally accepting defeat, Richard looked at both women disapprovingly and walked away.

"Please don't tell the chief I said this," Lexie started walking closer to Callie, "but, I think what you did is awesome." She finished.

Callie always liked Lexie, but now, she was pretty sure Lexie was close to being one of her favorite people. She was the only on that had never once questioned this decision, and actually saw it the way she did.

"Thanks Lexie," Callie responded gratefully.

***BREAK***

-General POV-

Callie had finished all the paperwork that needed to be done. Arizona was now officially insured. And she was on her way into the blonde's room to give her the good news.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. But here are the forms, and you are now officially insured," Callie smiled.

"Awesome!" Arizona said gleefully, "and I have nothing to give you in return," Arizona's face quickly saddened as she finished that statement.

"Wait, are you hungry?" Arizona went to grab for something on her tray. "Want a fruit cup?" She asked showing off her best-dimpled smile.

Callie was always in awe of Arizona's facial expressions. She would do the most random and cute things with her face that made Callie appreciate her all the better.

"Arizona, you needed insurance, I was happy to give it," Callie finally spoke.

"Come on, take the fruit cup!" Arizona faked a commanding voice.

Callie finally conceding,

"Fine, I'm starving" Callie began while taking a seat on the side of the blonde's bed.

Arizona smiled at Callie. That fruit cup was probably the worst tasting thing she had ever had the displeasure of putting in her mouth. But why would she ruin that personal experience for Callie? So she simply decided to keep quiet and try to hide her knowing smile.

As Callie took the first bite from the cup, her face scrunched up in a disgusted expression, one that Arizona would never forget. Callie was amazing; She was beautiful, kind and smart. Callie in Arizona's world was perfect, and seeing that adorable face on Callie was something Arizona loved to see.

"Ugh that's disgusting," Callie said, not yet fully swallowing.

"Yeah, I wouldn't eat it if I were dying," Arizona said with her straightest face.

They both laughed at that, but just then Callie again remembered why they were here. She only wanted to be Arizona's friend. So these feelings, she had to make go away. And the best way to do that was to simply distance herself from the blonde.

"Well, I should get going, umm good luck with your surgery." Callie said as she was getting of the bed and making her way to the door.

That stung Arizona a little. She thought they were getting somewhere. The other night Arizona had felt so connected to Callie. That small, yet incredibly revealing night made Arizona want to know Callie even more. She had felt a certain spark with her that she hadn't felt in the longest time. All her previous dates ever didn't nearly compare to that night. Which was weird right? They weren't together, they were barely friends. Arizona was determined to get Callie to see what they could have, and she had all the time in the world to do so.

"Thank you Dr. Torres." Arizona called after her.

**AN: So, I hope this is going in the direction you'd like. I'm really trying to make this as good as possible. So please tell me what you think, and what else you are looking forward to, your reviews really help.**

**Once again, you guys are amazing!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or any characters in this story. I don't even own this whole story, its obviously based on another story in Grey's. This is purely for entertainment

**AN: Thanks so much for your reviews. Please read the AN at the end PLEASE!**

_**Pay It Forward: Chapter 5**_

-Arizona POV-

A little while after Callie left, Drs. Webber, Bailey and Yang with the med student reentered Arizona's room to tell her that there had to be a change in plans in her surgery.

"Your tumor on your adrenal gland has compromised your kidney." After pausing for a moment he continued, "it's causing enough damage that we need to remove it."

Bailey then addressed Arizona,

"I know it sounds like a lot, but it really is our best option."

'_Sounds like a lot'. It is a lot!_ Arizona thought. _Gosh, what am I supposed to do. _Arizona didn't know whether she could do this. How was she to know? She could ask Callie right? _ Yeah, I'll ask Callie. I trust her, and we're married_ Arizona thought jokingly.

"Could we ask Dr. Torres what she thinks?" Arizona asked.

This is exactly what Richard didn't want. Arizona now felt more comfortable with a doctor that had nothing to do with this surgery than her own surgeon.

"Uh, Dr. Torres is an orthopedic surgeon, this isn't her area of expertise." Cristina cut in.

"I know, but," she paused a little, took a breath and continued, "she did this amazing thing for me, and I trust her. I'd feel a whole lot better if I knew she was on board."

There was nothing that any of them could do to stop her. If Arizona wanted Callie's opinion, she had every right to ask for it.

***BREAK***

-Richard POV-

Richard Webber was mad, and frustrated. He was looking for Dr. Torres for her "expertise" oh HIS surgery. He knows this is a bad idea. Marrying a patient is wrong, whether it was for the right reason or not. But he was also glad. Arizona was someone that people just couldn't help but like. And he was saddened when he thought she wouldn't be getting her surgery because of her lack of insurance. So when he heard that she was going to have it because she got married, he was truly happy for her. The only downside was the fact that this person whom she married was one of his staff. So he was truly on the inside conflicted on how he felt about the whole thing, though he'd never show it. As chief he had to make it very clear that what Dr. Torres did was unethical and wrong.

He finally spotted Dr. Torres and was making his way towards her. He then thought, _why not play a little game with Dr. Torres? Or should I say Mrs. Robbins_.

-Callie POV-

"Mrs. Robbins"

"Mrs. Arizona Robbins," Richard said a bit louder.

Miranda Bailey who was nearby was trying to stifle a laugh.

This finally caught Callie's attention and she looked up looking for Arizona and a little confused because she couldn't see her anywhere near.

Then she realized that Webber was actually referring to her.

She looked at him with a smile she hoped would calm the storm that was surely within Richard Webber.

"Your wife" he emphasized, "requested that I talk to you about her upcoming operation."

Realization dawned on Callie as she finally realized why Richard was being extra cranky with her. Arizona requesting her opinion on this surgery was bothering him. And he sorta had a point. He was the general surgeon, she was ortho, two fields that had nothing in common.

"We'd like to remove the kidney," He finished setting the charts in front of Callie.

Trying to make the situation a bit less serious, she joked,

"Well a woman can live without a kidney, uhh, if that's your recommendation."

"Funny, because that's exactly what I would recommend. But apparently, my recommendation as chief of surgery, with over thirty years of general surgery experience under my belt, isn't enough. She would like YOUR recommendation, the recommendation of an ortho surgeon, who happens to be her wife.

During Richard's mini rant, Callie looked at Bailey pleadingly, but to her luck, Bailey simply looked away, and Callie let her gaze hit the floor. Getting yelled at by the chief was definitely something Callie liked to avoid.

"I see," she stated.

Callie grabbed the scans and proceeded to look at them, making noises of confirmation and nodding in response to what she saw. She really didn't know that much about general surgery, but she had to al least pretend to think about it.

"I agree with your assessment," she nodded.

"Here you go," she said, sticking the scans back in the folder and handing it to Webber.

He grabbed the scans grudgingly, quickly turned and started walking away. Halfway to the doorway, he stopped and turned back having a few last things to say to Callie.

"This is a totally inappropriate relationship. Totally inappropriate!" He exclaimed.

"You want to talk to me about totally inappropriate relationships?" Callie exclaimed, getting a little annoyed of his persistence on the subject.

"Everywhere I look around in this hospital, there are inappropriate relationships."

Bailey was getting a little nervous. She was in one of those inappropriate relationships now with Eli, who was standing right next to her.

"Grey and Shepherd, Hunt and Yang, the other Grey and Sloan" Callie said proving her point.

"Bailey is dating a nurse." Eli threw out there, much to Bailey's dismay.

"Oh yea, taking full advantage," he finished closing a chart and quickly walking away.

"What, ohh, I, he did not.." Bailey stuttered. "Ignore him, we are not dating," she finished a bit flustered.

Callie saw this as a great time to get away, as the attention was finally on someone else.

***BREAK***

-General POV-

Callie went to Arizona's room one last time before her surgery. She liked spending time with her and finding out about the removal of her kidney, Callie just felt it was necessary to reassure Arizona of her surgery.

"Hey," Callie said, walking towards her bed and sitting on it.

"Hey yourself," Arizona replied.

"Webber just asked me about removing your kidney." Callie started.

"Yeah, I know you're an ortho surgeon and really don't have much to know about that kind of stuff, but I don't know, I would've felt a lot more comfortable knowing you were okay with it." Arizona rambled.

"Hey, its okay. Really, I just think you might have bruised Dr. Webber's ego a little." Callie joked.

"Yeah, I got that sorta feeling to," Arizona laughed showing of those dimples Callie liked so much.

"Well, I just came to tell you good luck, and that I agreed with the removal of your kidney. Webber knows what he's doing. You're in good hands Arizona."

"Thanks," Arizona replied, "I've had lots of surgeries you know, but I always get really nervous right before all of them. You'd think that by now I'd be more used to it, but nope, not me." Arizona said nervously.

"Surgery is something that you are definitely allowed to be nervous for. No matter how may times you've had it," Callie reassured her.

"Thank you Calliope," Arizona said remembering the beauty of Callie's full name.

Callie herself was a bit surprised at the use of her full name, but she welcomed it when it came out of the blonde's mouth.

Nurses were now walking in, about to prep Arizona for her upcoming surgery making Callie and Arizona say their goodbyes and part ways.

***BREAK***

Yang, Bailey and Webber were in the OR now, working on Arizona and everything was going smoothly. They were removing the tumor, and as they were working on the kidney, they saw something strange on her pancreas. They took a closer look and saw that it was a cyst. A cyst was not something they had discussed with Arizona. So to remove it, they needed permission, from a specific someone to be exact.

"Page Dr. Torres now!" Webber exclaimed.

*** Mini Break***

"You paged me chief," Callie asked walking into the OR.

When Callie initially got the page, she was a bit confused. Why would they be paging her to Arizona's OR, unless something had gone wrong. So naturally Callie was really worried, because that's what you do, you worry about your _friends_.

"We found a cyst on Arizona's pancreas that's in danger of rupturing. Removing it means removing a large portion of her pancreas, which would make Arizona a diabetic. We didn't discuss that possibility with her."

"Okay" Callie replied.

To be honest, she was even more confused now. Why would they page her just to tell her that they had to remove part of her pancreas?

Seeing the confused look on Callie's face, Richard continued

"Do you think that's something she could live with?"

_Oh, that's why._ And Callie honestly didn't know.

"I don't know," she replied a hesitantly.

"I hate to ask you on the spot Dr. Torres, but technically, you are the wife. So I am asking you, do you think she has the support system to manage a very tricky disease?

"I…" she paused not knowing what to say, "I don't know she repeated."

"Is there someone we could call? A next of kin? Anyone?" He stated rather coldly.

"No, her family's dead, but umm, we could call Teddy, they're friends." Callie replied hopefully.

"No," Webber said, "We need family to make this decision Dr. Torres. Dr. Altman isn't family, so we need YOU to tell us, since you are the _wife." _He finished again meanly.

Seeing the worried and frantic look on Callie's face, Webber took pity on her. He knew he was just really mad about this situation, but his priority was Arizona, he would deal with this marriage later.

"However, you could call Dr. Altman if you'd like, and ask her opinion on the matter. But it is your final decision. In order for us to move forward, we need you to decide."

Callie understood what he was saying, she just had to ask Teddy what to do, and she would simply pass it on to the chief.

"Okay, hold on, I'll call her. Just give me a second."

Callie grabbed her phone and dialed Teddy, and of course to her luck, Teddy wasn't answering. She called again, but still no answer.

"It would be best if we removed this cyst TODAY, Dr. Torres," Webber said in the middle of her 3rd attempt at calling Teddy.

This was the last straw. Webber could only be so patient. This marriage was a bad idea, no matter how good the cause was. And this is exactly why.

"You signed a marriage license, and you haven't asked her the basic questions on how she wants to love or die?" He stated with little emotion.

Callie looked at Bailey and Teddy, but they looked away, not knowing how to help in a situation like this.

"Do I have you r permission to act as I see fit?"

Callie took a breath and answered,

"Yes,"

Webber also taking in a breath,

"That's all Dr. Torres."

Callie looked at the floor a little ashamed, and walked out of the OR.

***BREAK***

-Callie POV-

"Mark this was a horrible idea. She's going to be diabetic, on my call."

Callie immediately went to the comfort of her best friend. She needed to know that what she did was right. It was the right call; it was going to save her life.

"Torres, you did make the right call. It was either that, or she woke up with a cyst that was ready to blow and kill her." Mark replied

Mark had noticed that Callie was really worried about Arizona. In fact she was more concerned with how Arizona would react to finding out about the pancreas than she was concerned about the chief giving her a verbal smack down in the OR.

"God, we were supposed to talk about these things. The whole point of the other night was for us to talk about this stuff: the medical stuff. But no, Arizona wanted to talk personal. She wanted 'to get to know me'" Callie said using air quotes.

"I swear Mark, its those damn dimples."

"Callie, if you like her so much, than why not get to know her personally. You're already married. Why not see if something could come out of it."

"That's exactly why nothing can happen Mark. We're married! Not because we love each other, not because we are committed to each other, but because she needed insurance. This isn't real, and it won't ever be."

It pained Callie to say this, because she had secretly hoped herself that something could become of them. But what she was saying was making perfect sense. She married Arizona for one reason, and one reason alone. Trying to make something out of it could go terribly wrong, for the both of them.

To Mark, Callie's explanation made absolutely no sense at all. So what if she married Arizona for non-romantic reasons. Mark knew Callie was just scared, and she was trying to think of another explanation for her clear reluctance in getting involved with Arizona. So the only thing he could do was wait for Callie to see herself that this could actually become a really good thing.

***BREAK***

Callie was no waiting outside of Arizona room at the nurse's station when she saw Bailey come by. She needed to hear it from Bailey, because Bailey was a friend. And Bailey is usually right, so she needed to hear the whole unethical, irresponsible, 'you're a bad doctor' thing from her.

"Okay lay it on me!" Callie told a very confused looking Bailey.

"Lay what on you?" Bailey asked intrigued.

"The speech. You know, 'the chief is right and what you did was totally inappropriate' speech. "

"Ohh, the speech," Bailey said, pointing towards herself rather proudly.

Callie nodded and Bailey continued,

"Okay I am NOT dating a nurse. We are not dat-ing, but we are having… fun. I look at him and he's pretty. But, there's no future. I mean he's just, uh, I would not have him at my house, or introduce him to my child, because who knows what he would do." Bailey was now becoming more flustered remembering a few of the things he already did.

"He left a dirty note in a CHART! A chart!" What if the chief had opened that chart and found the.." Bailey couldn't even finish.

By this time Callie was trying really hard not to laugh and was covering her mouth with her hand.

"Its inappropriate, that is inappropriate. But. I'mma go with it" Bailey chuckled. "Because, you know, 'why not'? That's my attitude these days. 'Why the hell not?'" She said while leaving and laughing to herself.

So that was something Callie was definitely not expecting, but it did seem to open a few things up in her head.

All that there was left to do now, was wait for Arizona to wake up.

**AN: I think this is the longest chapter so far. I just needed to get a few things out there. Tell what you think, am I doing all right so far?**

**And I have this really big idea for the whole dating situation with Callie. But I'm not sure all of you will like it. But I for one think that it could really help Callie and Arizona move along. Now this idea won't happen within the next chapter for sure, so we have time before I shift things in a different direction.**

**Once again, you're reviews really help.**

**Y'all are AMAZING!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or any characters in this story. I don't even own this story idea, its obviously based on another story in Grey's. This is purely for entertainment

**AN: Thanks so much for your reviews, views, follows and favorites. I'm finding it more difficult to continue this story, but I promise, I'm trying my best.**

_**Pay It Forward: Chapter 6**_

-General POV-

It had been two weeks since Arizona's surgery and Callie and Arizona's friendship has been blossoming beautifully. They were living comfortably together and really loved each other's company. Callie has been really supportive for Arizona since she was now a diabetic and is going through some major life adjustments because of it. Arizona would often forget when to prick her finger and eat the right things, so Callie always reminded her, and sometimes force her.

Arizona's feelings for Callie have only progressed since their initial meeting. Absolutely everything about Calliope Torres fascinated her. The fact that this wonderful personality came in an extremely beautiful and gorgeous woman was unreal. Erica Hahn and George O'Malley truly didn't know what they had, because only the stupid would give up a chance with Callie. And although Arizona was willing to admit these feelings to herself, she could never tell Callie. For one main reason: Callie was now dating again! Something that hurt Arizona more than eve she was willing to admit.

Callie truly loved Arizona's company. She was funny and quite simply a fun person to be with. It was almost impossible not to smile when she was with Arizona. Callie knew that if she let herself, she could seriously fall for the blonde. So Callie had to just not let herself, so she decided to start dating again, not just to get Arizona out of her mind, but also for herself. She has been wallowing the loss of Erica far too long. She didn't know if she was completely over Erica yet, but Erica left, she wasn't here, Callie had to move on.

-Callie POV-

"Mark, she was annoying. Like I mean really really annoying. She would make these weird noises while she eats, and she didn't know how to talk about anything but herself, she had a major ego."

Callie was in the cafeteria telling Mark about her date last night. Callie had started dating again, and unfortunately nobody was really sparking an interest for her. Sure the women she was dating were beautiful, but most of them couldn't keep a decent conversation with her, or they were way too serious about things, or they were just plain boring. Callie needed someone who was completely good for her, and not just good for the moment.

"Maybe none of the dates have been working out is because they weren't with a certain blonde… that you just so happen to be married to." Mark stated like the answer to Callie's problems was obvious.

Mark and Arizona were becoming good friends. They shared a love for the beauty and finesse of women and would often compare notes.

"Please Mark, not this again. Arizona and I are friends. We're actually really good friends, and I will not change that."

Callie' resistance to the idea of being with Arizona was starting to annoy Mark.

"Can you name me one good reason why you and Arizona don't try? Come on Callie, if you guys weren't married, you would definitely be dating now." Mark reasoned.

"That's just it Mark we are married. What if we did date, and then it ended really badly. We live together, we share a home. The last thing I need is for things to get complicated right now."

Callie in reality was scared. Her friendship with Arizona was something Callie has recently began to cherish. And Callie was scared that if she asked Arizona, she would get turned down and things would never be the same between them again.

"Fine Cal, whatever. Just know that when you finally get your head out of your ass and do the nasty with her, I will be there saying I told you so."

-Arizona POV-

At a different table Arizona and Teddy were having a very similar conversation. Except Arizona didn't hide anything about her feeling for the beautiful brunette.

"Yeah, she told me her date was a bust. And I totally told her so, she came to pick Callie up and I could just tell by looking at her that it was going to be bad." Arizona told Teddy.

Arizona hated the fact Callie was dating. But what could she do. Callie showed absolutely no interest in her, and their friendship meant more than unreciprocated feelings.

"Arizona, why don't you ask her out? You like her, hell you're married to her, just go for it." Teddy urged her best friend.

"Teddy, if Callie wanted anything with me, she wouldn't be dating all those yahoos. I mean, I'm right here, staying single. She's the one that's dating."

Arizona would've loved nothing more than to take Callie out on the most romantic date this side of the world as ever seen. But the fact remains: Callie simply wasn't interested. Or at least so Arizona thought.

"Anyway, I don't need to be in a relationship right now. And you and I both know that being in a relationship with me is exhausting, just ask Lindsay," Arizona said with sadness.

Teddy knew how tiring it was for Arizona. She went to the hospital and had more life saving surgeries than anybody ever should. And being Arizona's caretaker was almost as exhausting. Lindsay never failed to mention how lucky Arizona was to have someone like her to stick around and help out. What bothered Teddy was that Lindsay didn't even do anything to complain about. Teddy helped Arizona, Teddy took Arizona to the hospital, Teddy took care of Arizona, Teddy was always worried for her friend, and she would never complain about it because she also knew that however tired or exhausted she felt, Arizona was feeling ten time worse. And Arizona never ever complained, Arizona was strong and proud, she would never admit how much pain she was actually in.

"Okay, but when you finally do get your head out of your ass, I'll be there, shoving in you're face how right I was," Teddy joked.

A few days after her conversation with Mark I the cafeteria, Callie finally met someone that might have some potential. A schoolteacher who's name was Amanda. She was beautiful, with blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a smoking body, this is exactly whom Callie thought would take her mind off the other blonde in her life. Amanda was supposed to pick her up for their date right now actually.

Callie spotted Amanda waiting for her in the lobby and went to explain that she just had to wait a little bit for their date because she was just paged.

"Hi Amanda, its nice to see you." Callie started with a smile.

"Hey, wow, you look amazing. So official, I mean I knew you were a doctor, but you are a ...doctor." Amanda replied in awe.

Callie was wearing her scrubs and lab coat, with her sleeves rolled up and her hair down. A look that Arizona appreciated as well.

Callie would never admit that when she knew Arizona was in the hospital, she would do her hair a special way secretly hoping Arizona would notice.

"Thanks, sorry, I didn't have time to change." Callie replied.

"Oh no, don't worry about it, the scrubs are strangely sexy," She replied with a smirk.

"Ah, thanks. Um, I actually have a few things to wrap up real quickly, do you mind hanging out for a few minutes, like 10 minutes tops?" Callie asked hoping Amanda wouldn't mind. People she dated had to understand that she had crazy hours and last minute stuff to do that would get in the way of some plans.

"Yeah, no problem. Take your time, I'll just grab a seat here." Amanda said pointing to the waiting area.

Suddenly, the melodious voice Callie hadn't expected to hear until she got home interrupted their conversation.

"Hey stranger," Arizona said walking up to the couple.

Callie turned around and came face to face with Arizona's dimpled smile.

"Arizona, I uhh, I didn't know that you were here today," Callie said nervously looking between the two blondes.

"Yeah, they wanted to run a blood glucose test, so they gave me this nasty orange Kool-Aid to drink and in about an hour I gotta go and give them some blood, oh and pee." Arizona laughed.

Arizona loved to see Callie in her work uniform. Sure she had seen Teddy plenty of times in at the hospital, but when she saw Callie, especially when she did her hair that special way she liked, Arizona was this close to turning into goo.

Seeing the blonde waiting behind Callie Arizona continued,

"But we don't really need to talk about my bodily fluids, sorry to be rude," Arizona extended her hand to the woman, "Hi," She said.

Callie sensed that this would normally be the time to introduce them, but she didn't know if she should say anything about them being technically married. When dates would pick her up from the apartment she would normally say Arizona was her roommate.

"Oh, yeah sorry. Amanda, Arizona. Arizona, Amanda." Callie said pointing between the two.

"Are you a patient of Callie's?" Amanda asked innocently.

"Something like that," Arizona answered.

Arizona was never formally introduced to one of Callie's dates, and she was perfectly fine with the idea of never seeing them. So seeing Amanda made Arizona a bit… queasy.

An awkward silence was quickly broken by Callie's need to depart from the even more awkward meet and greet.

"Anyway, I gotta go. But I'll be back soon. Promise." Callie said looking at Amanda and nodding a silent goodbye to Arizona.

Callie couldn't help but notice that as soon as Arizona entered their conversation, her heart sped up and her smile widened unintentionally. But Callie didn't have time to think about it, as she went to her consult.

About forty-five minutes later, Callie re-entered the lobby, all dressed up and ready for her date.

"Hey, I'm extremely sorry for the wait." Callie said looking at Amanda.

"Hey, no worries. And Arizona has been keeping me company. Though she may be bored of me." Amanda joked.

Just as Amanda had finished her statement her phone rang. She apologetically looked at Callie informing her that she needed to take this call.

As Amanda was talking on the phone, Arizona pulled Callie away to talk to her for a quick second.

"So, before she gets off the phone, and since I now have to go pee in a cup, I just have to say this. I basically spent the last hour on a first date with Amanda. And I don't know how much you know about the gal, but this is what I know. She wears driving gloves." Arizona said, "yeah, and she doesn't live with her mother, but until recently, she lived above her house. She also used the word "shant", and she wasn't even being funny about it." Arizona said incredulously. "AND, she has yet to tell me a story of herself, where she is isn't perfect."

After pausing for a quick sec, quickly debating whether she should play the wife card.

"So uh, as your _wife_," Callie's amused face turned more serious at this.

"I think we could do better," Arizona finished with a smile.

As soon as Arizona finished her statement, Amada cut in.

"Okay, I'm good now. We can go. You ready?" She asked nodding to the exit.

"Uh, yeah," Callie smiled, quickly passing Arizona and walking away with Amanda.

-Arizona POV-

After Arizona's blood test, she was walking toward the cardio wing so she could talk to Teddy. Because Arizona was a bit busy thinking about Callie, she wasn't looking in front of her and ran into someone.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," Arizona quickly said to the woman on the floor.

"My God, watch where you're going!" The woman replied.

As the woman was getting up, Arizona was discreetly getting a feel for this woman. She was also blonde, well built and seemed to be anything but friendly.

"Sorry again," Arizona said.

"Yeah, okay." The woman said before storming off.

_Well isn't she a breath of fresh air? _Arizona thought.

Arizona moved forward from the confrontation, continuing her search for her best friend.

When Arizona finally got to her, she was talking to Mark in what seemed to be a pretty serious conversation.

"Hey guys, what up?" Arizona asked curiously.

When they turned around, Teddy looked sad, while Mark looked absolutely furious.

"Have you seen Callie?" He asked Arizona without greeting her.

Seeing that there was something serious going on, she decided to just answer him without their usual jokes.

Arizona and Mark were actually surprisingly becoming friends as well. He was always at Callie's apartment, and they always joked about the most random stuff.

"Yeah, actually, she just left for her date with A-man-da." Arizona replied with disdain.

Mark quickly left, without a goodbye as well.

"Is everything okay?" Arizona asked Teddy.

"No, nothing is okay Arizona," Teddy replied sadly.

**AN: Okay, sorry for the short chapter. But I'm trying to pick things up and it's proving to be more difficult than I initially thought. And I took that guest's advice on that star stuff, sorry if it annoyed anyone else. Thanks anon **

**Please review, I need to know what you guys think.**

**Thanks again, you all are truly amazing!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or any characters in this story. I don't even own this story idea, its obviously based on another story in Grey's. This is purely for entertainment

_**Pay It Forward: Chapter 7**_

-Callie POV-

Amanda had taken Callie to some really fancy restaurant, the type that seemed that you needed reservations weeks earlier. It was a really nice date, Amanda was amazing, she was funny, smart, a little quirky, which Callie found kinda cute, but there still wasn't that instant connection. And what else had bothered Callie was that she kept comparing Amanda to Arizona. How Arizona was funnier, prettier, just all around better. But Callie was also positive that if she went out more with Amanda, these thought would disappear. Or that's what she hoped.

Mark had also called Callie during the date, but she had ignored him, he could talk to her when she got back home.

Amanda dropped Callie off at her apartment, and with a quick goodbye peck, she was on her way.

As Callie opened the door to her apartment, she saw Arizona sitting on the couch with Mark and Teddy. Arizona just looked confused, while Mark and Teddy both looked a little wary.

"Okay, what happened?" Callie asked expecting this to be some joking matter.

"Callie, um, there's something we have to tell you," Mark said.

Seeing the completely serious expressions on his and Teddy's faces, Callie was getting a bit worried. Was there something wrong with Arizona? Did she get even worse?

"Guys, just tell me, I'm starting to freak? What going on?"

"Please sit down," Teddy started.

Callie quickly sit down because she couldn't take the waiting anymore.

"Okay, come on spit it out!" Callie insisted.

"Well, uh, Erica is back," Mark quickly said.

For a quick second, she thanked the gods that it wasn't about Arizona. _Arizona is fine._ But just as soon as that thought made itself present, it went away and was replaced with dread.

Her ex, the ex that just left without a word, was back. But what for?

"What do you mean back? Like for good?" Callie asked sheepishly.

"She is trying to get her job back." Teddy said, "But the chief won't let her be head, so if she still wants a job here, the chief offered her an attending position." Teddy explained.

Callie wasn't even paying attention after she heard Teddy say that Erica was probably back for good. How could she come back? Was she back just for the job, or could she be back for her too?

Callie looked at all them, Mark looked really mad and sorry, Teddy looked very sympathetic, while Arizona showed a mixture of anger and sadness.

"No, no, no. This isn't happening. She can't be back."

Callie was trying to explain to herself that what they were telling her was untrue. Getting over Erica was a lot easier if Erica wasn't here. Erica being here wasn't a good thing. Callie had loved Erica. They were together and happy. When Erica first left, she had begged whoever was listening out there to bring Erica back. But as time went by, she had thought of Erica less and less everyday. Callie was dating again, and moving on.

"Cal, I'm so sorry, but she is. And she's staying." Mark said with conviction.

XXXXX

-Arizona POV-

Teddy wouldn't tell Arizona what was going on at all. She had told Arizona that once Callie got home, they would both hear what what's going on.

Finding out that the ex that hurt Callie so badly was back made Arizona feel a lot of stuff. She was angry with this Erica. How could she hurt Callie? But she was also worried. Someone that Callie had some major history with was back, and possibly wanting Callie back. That left little room for her in Callie's life, despite their marriage.

XXXXX

-General POV-

Mark and Teddy had left, leaving Callie and Arizona to themselves. Callie still shocked and confused, and Arizona less than pleased.

"Callie? Are you okay?" Arizona asked. "Wait, stupid question, of course you're not. I'm sorry."

Callie looked up at Arizona with sad eyes,

"Arizona, can we please just not talk about it, please." Callie pleaded.

"Yeah, that's fine. No need to talk about anything. We can just chill here, and not talk. Ya know, nothing wrong with not talking," Arizona rambled.

Callie chuckled a little at Arizona's rambling, something she always thought was adorable.

"You know what we could do? We could just veg out. Yeah this is what we'll do, I'll go to the supermarket and you pick out a movie, any movie you want in fact. You wanna just do that?" Arizona asked.

Callie pondered this for just a second, she didn't want to talk, and she didn't want to go to sleep this early. So Arizona's suggestion seemed pretty good. Not to mentio that she knew just being with Arizona would probably help her feel at leat a bit better.

"You know what, that sounds amazing right about now." Callie replied.

"Great, okay than. I'll be right back. Any special requests?" Arizona asked.

"Just the usual," Callie replied.

"Okay then, and I'm in the mood for some Hot Cheetos," Arizona quickly said hoping Callie wouldn't notice.

Arizona wasn't really allowed to have any kind of junk food according to Callie. Callie wanted Arizona to be as healthy as possible, and the less junk he better. Callie also loved to tease Arizona, she would show off the fact that she could eat whatever she wanted and all Arizona could do was watch.

"Ah, ah, ah, I don't think so. I may be a little out of it at the moment, but not enough to forget you're diabetic." Callie chuckled.

"Well you made me that way," Arizona whined, "It isn't my fault you decided to let them cut off half of my pancreas."

Arizona also always played that card when Callie wouldn't let her eat what she wanted. She knew she wasn't supposed to eat the way she did, but she would always insist on it because she loved to see Callie stop her. This was Arizona's assurance that Callie cared for her.

"Well, you shouldn't have grown a cyst there," Callie retorted.

This was exactly why she liked Arizona so much. She always would make her feel better and laugh, no matter how she felt. And Callie really needed to feel better.

With that Arizona was on her way out the door and on to the supermarket.

XXXXX

Callie had picked a Saw movie, she didn't want anything nearly romantic, and so she went for gruesome.

They were almost done with the movie. While they had started on opposite ends of the couches, they gradually moved toward each other as the movie progressed.

Arizona wasn't a huge fan of horror, but she could hold her own. But when things would pop out of nowhere, or something especially horrendous would show up, she would yelp and grab for Callie, something that sent shivers through both of them.

But Arizona also had to admit that during most of the movie, her thoughts were mostly on Callie. She would occasionally scoot back and just look at Callie. Albeit it could've been considered weird to anyone else, but how could people not just want to look at Callie. Callie was beautiful inside and out.

Once the movie ended, they cleaned up, put everything away and said goodnight.

As they were each lying in bed thinking about what would happen next.

Arizona wanted to know if the little hope she had at being with Callie was gone. Erica was back, and Callie might go back to her right? But Arizona could only wish otherwise.

Callie was thinking about Arizona and Erica. How her growing feelings for Arizona were refusing to settle down, and her buried feelings for Erica were unwilling to stay buried. Erica was back, but did Callie want her back?

XXXXX

-Callie POV-

Callie was standing outside of the hospital with Arizona. Although Callie didn't ask, Arizona knew that she needed some moral support to start her day.

"Callie you got this, okay? Just show her who's boss! Which by the way is you!" Arizona joked.

"Yeah, I got this. So what if she's back." Callie was reasoning with herself.

"Exactly," Arizona confirmed.

But they stood there for a good ten minutes before Callie finally found it within herself to go inside the hospital.

They both hadn't noticed that they were holding hands during their mini pep talk, but they both reluctantly let go, as Callie began to walk in.

"Good luck Calliope!" Arizona said to Callie's fading figure.

XXXXX

So far, Callie hadn't seen Erica, which was a very good thing, because she really didn't know what to say if Erica had confronted her.

But her luck sure ran out as Erica was making her way towards her next to the nurse's station.

"Callie," Erica called out in a whisper.

Callie turned to face her,

"Dr. Hahn,"

Callie hadn't seen Erica for a long time. But she still looked just as good as she remembered. Although her hair seemed duller as Callie saw herself comparing it to Arizona's, and her eyes were no where near as bright at Arizona's either. Comparing the girls she would meet with Arizona was something Callie always subconsciously did. And Arizona always won. Including Erica.

Finally seeing Erica brought a sort of familiarity and comfortableness that Callie really wished wasn't there. She truly believed she had loved Erica. Erica was Callie's first, she showed her what she had really wanted in a partner. So Callie couldn't, as much as she wanted to, deny that she might still have unwanted feelings for the blonde standing in front of her.

"Callie, can we please talk?" Erica asked pleadingly.

"No, no Erica, we can't talk because there's nothing to talk about." Callie replied.

"Callie, please, I'm sorry, I know I'm a horrible person. I just need to talk to you, explain myself a little."

"What is there to explain Erica? You left, without a word, you packed everything up and left me!" Callie exclaimed angrily.

People were starting to pay more attention to them now as Callie's voice was raised. And the last thing either of them wanted was any gossip to spread about them. Callie marrying a patient was still one that people liked to talk about, adding a cat fight with her long lost ex was definitely something she would rather avoid.

"Look, I know. I really need to talk to you, and I'd rather do it in private, but I'll do here where everyone can here as well if that's what it takes for you to hear me out."

"Fine," Callie reluctantly agreed and allowed herself to follow Erica to an empty exam room.

The only reason Callie agreed was so no one else would hear. She didn't want any crazy rumors about them to spread through Seattle Grace.

"First, I want to know why you came back." Callie said.

Was it for her? Or did Erica truly leave whatever feelings she had for Callie behind.

"I came back for many reasons. One of which being you. I want another chance Callie. We were good together. We were happy." Erica replied.

Callie didn't know what to feel. Angry at Erica for expecting her to take her back? Relieved that Erica was sorry over leaving her? Confused on what she should do next?

"Erica, you seriously can't expect us to be anything after what you did. I'm moving on, and I'm dating again. I am happy." Callie replied.

"You're _moving_ on, meaning you haven't yet. I want to move on too. But with you, I want to make things better than they were. I love you Callie," Erica pleaded.

"Then why'd you leave? If you loved me, why on earth would you leave?" Callie asked.

She had always wanted to know why Erica left. Was she not good enough for her? Did Erica not really love Callie? Was everything she felt for Erica unreciprocated?

"I was scared. I know that's not a good answer, and it probably sounds like a cop out. But I was terrified. You are amazing and beautiful. And I was lucky to have you. But I was sure that you were going to end us, I was sure that you were going to break my heart. We were becoming more distant, and I would see less and less of you everyday. So I thought I would save myself the heartache and just end it. But I didn't know how, so I left." Erica explained hurriedly.

"You were scared of us not being together, so you made us not be together? Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds?" Callie asked.

Callie wasn't expecting that to be Erica's answer. And she honestly didn't know what to expect.

"I know, I finally realized how stupid I was, so I came back." Erica said.

"Erica, no. I can't forgive you for this so easily. You could have just talked to me. And like I said, I am dating someone."

Taking Erica back was something that hadn't crossed Callie's mind till now. And during this whole conversation, Callie thought of only one other person, and it wasn't Amanda. What would happen with Arizona? Should she tell Erica that she was married? Did this change anything about how she felt for the shorter blonde?

"Callie, I love you. And I know you love me too. Please, that girl you're dating has nothing on us." Erica said pointing between them. "I will do whatever it takes to get you back.

But that's just it, did Callie still love Erica? Or was her heart stolen by a completely different blonde?

XXXXX

Later on in the day, Arizona thought she should stop by and see this Erica for herself, and to check up on Callie as well. What she knew about Erica so far, from Mark and Teddy, was that she was also a cardio-thoracic surgeon, that she was un-cheerful, and often times could be interpreted as cold.

She made her way to the Cardio wing for the second day in a row now, hoping that things were just a little better than the day before. But before she saw Teddy, someone else approached her.

"Hey, Blondie." Mark called for her.

"Why hello there, Doctor Sloan," Arizona teased.

"Listen, you know a certain someone is back. And she isn't going anywhere anytime soon. So I feel that it is my duty to inform you about a few things considering you are now living with Callie, and married to her." Mark explained.

"Okay," Arizona replied, not really knowing what to expect.

"Okay, well. Erica in the simplest term is a downright bitch. She is cold, mean and has a major ego, which by the way is warranted by her reputation. Nonetheless, she has a complex. But Callie changed her a little. She became borderline decent, and became less of a heartless person. And truthfully, they weren't that bad with together. But when she left Callie, she broke her. Callie wasn't herself for the longest time. And honestly if you don't mind me saying this, she has been especially happy since you guys became friends."

Hearing this from Callie's best friend warmed Arizona's heart. Because Callie being happy was all she wanted, granted being happy with her was what she was aiming for, but happy nevertheless.

"And me and Yang were there to help her. So with Erica being back, I really need you to just be there. She won't want to talk about it, and she'll try to play it off as no big deal, but with you, I think she'll talk to you." Mark finished.

Mark knew Arizona had feelings for Callie, feelings that he wished Callie would admit to as well. But out of his friendship to the blonde, he wouldn't say anything Arizona had shared with him in confidence. Arizona was perfect for Callie in his opinion. So this Erica situation needed to be resolved and forgotten.

"Actually, I was just going to check up on her now. And Mark I promise, I want nothing other than what's best for Callie. If she needs me I'll be there. But I don't think she'll talk to me about it."

"She will, Blondie. I know it. Now please by all means, go check up on your wife." Mark joked.

Arizona lightly laughed, and went to the ortho wing. Ready to be what her wife needed her to be.

**AN: Thanks again for all the reviews.**

**Will Callie go back t Erica?**

**I have an idea on where this is going. I think it'll be better for the storyline, but like I said I don't think many of you are going to like it anyway.**

**Pretty please tell me what you're thinking. You guys are still amazing.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or any characters in this story. I don't even own this story idea, its obviously based on another story in Grey's. This is purely for entertainment

_**Pay It Forward: Chapter 8**_

-Arizona POV-

It has been three says since the informational meeting on Erica's return. And Callie still wouldn't say anything about it. She would come home, eat, and sleep. She was also starting to worry Arizona a little bit. They would usually sit on the couch, have a glass of whine of the day was extremely tough and just talk about anything and everything. She was actually in the apartment now with Callie, and the air was filled with nothing but silence.

"Arizona, I think I can talk about it now." Callie told Arizona out of the blue.

This caught Arizona off guard. Just two days ago Callie had refused to even acknowledge that something was going on, and now she wanted to talk to Arizona. _I guess Mark was right._ Arizona thought.

"Okay Calliope, we can talk." Arizona smiled.

"Well as you know, Erica's back, but what you probably don't know is that she wants me back." Callie paused, thinking what she said should sink in first.

Arizona had feared that that was why Erica was back. Why wouldn't she come back for Callie? But she had also hoped that Erica wasn't back for Callie, because now there was another woman in Callie's life that could get in the way of her chance with Callie. But Arizona said she would be what Callie wanted, and obviously she wanted a friend to talk to at the moment. So Arizona swallowed her disdain of the Erica subject and replied.

"I, uh, I don't know. I mean, she left. And I feel that I have finally started moving on from my feelings towards her, and she just shows back up expecting me to just forgive her. I can't do that."

"Callie, do you still love her?" Arizona asked simply, as if the answer was that simple.

Callie took a while to answer this question as she was filing through all her thoughts and memories.

"I don't know," Callie finally responded.

"Then why rush anything. Take your time. Sort out what you're feeling. Once you figure everything out, then you can finally decide whether or not you want her back or not. And if she isn't willing to wait and understand, than you know you're answer. Because then she won't be worth all your feelings and thoughts."

Arizona always simplified things for Callie. And it would always astound Callie as to why she would never think of them on her own. She could just wait until she figured it out. There was no rush, and just like Arizona said, if Erica didn't wait, then she wasn't worth it.

"But, you have to think of Amanda too Callie. Letting her think there's something between you when you're really just thinking about getting back together with another woman is unfair." Arizona added.

And once again, Arizona was right. But what Arizona didn't know was that Callie was also thinking of Arizona in this decision.

Callie could no longer deny her feelings for her wife. Arizona has been nothing short of wonderful to Callie. One of the bestest friends she has ever had. So what was always on Callie's mind was: If she had a chance with Arizona, if Arizona felt the same way towards Callie, would Amanda or Erica even be in the running?

XXXXX

-Callie POV-

Three days ago Erica Hahn asked Callie for a second chance. And for three, and what felt like extremely long, days Callie's mind has been a mess. With Arizona's constant support and Erica's never ending 'take me back, I love you's' Callie was distraught. And yesterday, Arizona had shown her once again how wonderful she was.

As her day went by, she was thinking about what she was going to do. After Erica's revelation Callie carefully looked at the women in her life. There was Amanda; someone she had just began dating and getting to know. Amanda was nice, sweet, but just as the women before her, there just wasn't that spark or connection. There was Erica, someone who had showed her a whole new experience in life. Someone she thought she loved, someone who'd left her for what she considered no reason, but also someone who wanted a second chance, and was sorry. Then there was Arizona; her wife. Someone who made Callie feel special and happy. Someone she _had_ felt an instant connection and spark with. But also someone Callie thought didn't reciprocate those feelings.

Callie needed to lie down and just rest her thoughts for an hour or so, so she went to an on-call room, but before she could rest her eyes, she was paged to the ER. Callie grudgingly got up and left.

"What do we got?" She asked walking into the ER.

"Jogger found unconscious on the street, no ID, they're running a code, but she also has lots of bruising on her leg, it might be broken, so you were paged," The nurse replied.

As Callie walked into the trauma room, everything seemed to stop for a second. On that table coding was her wife.

Cristina was about to shock her for the second time, and in doing so Arizona finally stabilized.

As everything settled down, they got what happened from Arizona and were continuing to treat her. Teddy walked in answering her page and asked what had happened for her best friend to need a cardio consult.

"Your friend here had chest pains, so she decided to go for a jog!" Callie exclaimed angrily.

Teddy looked at Arizona disapprovingly

Arizona couldn't respond as she was in too much pain, and in hearing the grunts of pain and also seeing Arizona face scrunch up, Callie looked at Cristina who was working on the cuts all over Arizona's shoulder.

"How much morphine did you give her?" Callie asked Cristina worriedly.

"10," Cristina replied simply.

"She should not be in this much pain, give her more!" Callie demanded.

Seeing Callie's temper start to work up, Arizona thought it was now time to speak up.

"So, what is this, a heart attack? Because it sure feels like one."

Teddy who was checking Arizona's heart spoke up,

"I don't know, we're going to have to run some tests to find out."

Hearing this truly worried Callie, and that just got her even angrier. She didn't want to have to worry about Arizona. Arizona was supposed to be fine now. What else could possibly happen?

"A jog?! Seriously?" Callie again addressed Arizona again.

"Ah, come on, its not like I went out for a cheeseburger," Arizona joked, hoping to make this situation a little lighter.

"Well I don't think you broke anything, its probably just sprained, but we'll get an x-ray just to make sure." Callie told her wife.

As they wheeled Arizona out for her scans, Teddy went up to Callie.

"Hey you okay?" Teddy asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? She's gonna be just fine."

"Yeah, she will." They were both hoping for the best.

Callie was actually very worried. Arizona might have something else wrong with her. How unfair could life be? Beautiful, kind, funny, sweet Arizona never could get a break. It was just from one thing to another.

XXXXX

Arizona's x-ray's came back and as Callie had said, there wasn't anything broken, just a bad sprain.

Arizona was now taking CT. Teddy, Cristina and Richard were all waiting for the scans too load as Cristina was informing them of the rest of Arizona's results.

"Her, cardiac enzymes were normal, and she's young, so a heart attack doesn't seem likely. We're doing a CT angio to rule out an aneurism.

"Dr. Altman, are you okay to stay on the case?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, I got this chief." Teddy replied.

She was scared of this. You weren't allowed to be the doctor for your family or someone very close to you. And for all she knew Arizona was her family. But she was hoping that they wouldn't stop her.

"Dr. Altman, we now have another very good cardio-thoracic surgeon that could take this over. Seeing as you were Arizona's emergency contact before she got married and you two are obviously very close, I think it would be better if Dr. Hahn takes this case."

"Chief, yeah Arizona is my friend, but I – "

"Dr. Altman, there has already been far too much bending done for this patient. First she marries one of our doctor's for healthcare, and now you expect me to let her best friend be her physician. And what if she needs surgery? NO. Erica Hahn is very capable of doing what needs to be done.

Just as the chief was finishing his rant, the screens finally loaded, and it didn't look too good.

"Scans are up." Cristina stated

"Dammit, she's got a mass right next to her heart. I'm gonna have to take it out right away."

"Dr. Altman, we already discussed this. Dr. Hahn will be paged and she will be informed on this case, and _she _will do this surgery. End of discussion."

Teddy could only accept this defeat with disdain. She had to call her best friend's wife's ex to operate on her.

XXXXX

Callie was waiting for Teddy to tell her what was going on. During this whole time, Callie could only think up of worst-case scenarios. But thankfully Teddy had finally come up to her.

"Okay, what's happening?" Callie asked eagerly.

"Well Zona's got a mass very close to her heart that needs to be taken out right away."

Although Callie had thought up of the worst cases, she had hoped that in actuality that it wasn't anything too scary. A mass close to your heart was definitely a bad thing.

"Okay, okay. Well when are you going to operate? You can handle it right?"

"That's the thing, the chief won't let me do this surgery, and I know Cristina could do it, but seeing as she is still a resident, but we have the 'amazing' Dr. Hahn, and he thinks she should do it." Teddy told Callie.

"No, you can't be serious?"

Erica operating on her wife was the last thing she wanted. But she also knew that Erica was very professional, so it shouldn't be too big of a problem.

"Oh, I'm very serious."

"Erica doesn't even know I'm married yet. Which if you think about it, is very weird considering practically everyone knows about it at this hospital."

Telling Erica that she was married wasn't something she was looking forward to, but seeing as she was going to operate on Arizona, she probably should.

"Well, you should probably tell her now. I just paged her and she's walking this way now."

Callie turned to see Erica walk up towards them with a smile on her face.

"Callie," she said nodding to Callie. "Dr. Altman, I was paged?" She asked Teddy.

"Yes, I have a patient with a mass right next to her heart, and I have the scans here, if you'd please follow me." She indicated pointing to an exam room. Callie and Erica both followed her. This left Erica a bit confused. Why Callie was interested in a cardio case? Unless Callie just wanted to be around Erica, or at least what Erica hoped.

Teddy gave Erica the scans and waited until she was finished looking them over.

"Well, if it's your patient, why would this surgery be handed to me?"

Erica was a bit insulted at the fact she wasn't head anymore. Even in the short time she was back, she took an immediate dislike to Teddy, just because she was her superior. Finding out that a patient of Teddy's was going to be given to her, she had hoped it was because Teddy couldn't handle the surgery.

"Well the patient is a dear friend of mine, so this case had to be handed over to you."

Teddy replied simply. She wasn't much of a fan of Erica either, or she was until she actually met her.

"Oh, I see."

Erica couldn't help it anymore, she wanted to call Callie out on the fact that she was only there to be close to Erica, and so Erica decided to comment on it.

"And Dr. Torres, why are you here? As far as I know, none of this patient's bones are broken." Erica smirked, waiting for Callie's answer.

Now or never Callie.

"Well Dr. Hahn, this patient just so happens to be my wife." Callie responded.

XXXXX

-Erica POV-

Shocked was an understatement at what Erica felt when she heard Callie call the patient her wife. Callie had said she was dating, she never mentioned being married once. But there was little that could stop Erica at getting what she wanted. She saw Callie not telling her about the patient as a good sign. A sign that things at home were difficult or that they weren't in love anymore. After all this could be just another George situation. So hope hadn't fled Erica yet, especially hearing the next thing that came out of Callie's mouth.

"Well, we got married because she needed insurance, but we're technically married. And plus, she's my friend too." Callie explained further.

Though this was good news, that meant Callie wasn't there for her. And what if Callie had grown feelings for this woman. She would find out these things later when they were alone.

"Well, congratulations then." Erica said coldly. But she then leaned more towards Callie and whispered where only Callie could hear,

"But that doesn't change anything for me."

She leaned back out and continued to discuss what needed to be done with Dr. Altman. She had to meet this person before they took her in for the surgery, and she had to talk to her alone.

XXXXX

-General POV-

Callie, Teddy and Erica entered Arizona's room and were about to inform her that she needed surgery.

After they told her about the mass and that the need to remove it as quickly as possible made her need the surgery today, they began explaining who would do the surgery,

"Since we are so close. The chief has said that I myself can't do the surgery. But Dr. Hahn here is more than capable, so she will be performing this operation." Teddy informed Arizona.

This was new information to Arizona, and for the first time, she finally got to see Erica Hahn. But as soon as she took a closer look at the blonde, she remembered that she in fact was the woman she ran into the other day.

Arizona then looked at Callie, silently asking her if she knew about her, and Callie silently responded with a nod.

This silent interaction didn't go unnoticed by the other two. While teddy found it adorable that they had gotten so close in such a short time, Erica found it annoying and instantly took a disliking towards Arizona.

"Well Dr. Hahn, I've heard quite a lot about you." Arizona smiled up towards the intimidating doctor.

This thrilled Erica because that meant that Callie was most likely talking about her.

"I wish I could say the same." Erica retorted, getting an eye roll from Teddy and a glare from Callie.

Arizona was determined not to let Erica get to her. If Callie was going to forgive her and give her another chance, that would mean that she would see Erica more often.

"Well, okay than. So when is his surgery exactly?" Arizona asked them.

"They're actually coming to prep you right now." Callie told Arizona.

Erica and Teddy were on their way out, but when Erica saw that Callie was staying behind, she hid behind the wall so she could hear them.

"Well I have surgery, so I won't be able to see you once they've prepped you, so good luck." Callie smiled at Arizona.

"Thank you Calliope, but I just have one question. Erica won't try to kill me right? I am married to you after all." Arizona laughed

Callie laughed at this because she couldn't deny that that thought had in fact crossed her mind earlier.

"No, no she won't. If Erica is anything it's professional." Callie responded.

"Just making sure," Arizona smiled.

"Okay, I'll see you after okay?" Callie finished.

"Okay, bye and thanks again." Arizona called.

Erica quickly left before Callie could see her and after hearing their conversation, she disliked Arizona even more. She was hoping that they hadn't actually gotten close, but she was also obviously wrong.

Erica waited until after Arizona was all prepped to drop in and talk to her.

"I would just like to speak to the patient for a little bit, could you please excuse us for a moment," Erica told the nurses.

The nurses left the two blondes alone and Erica further entered the room and shut the door.

"Ah, Dr. Hahn, is there anything new about my surgery?" Arizona asked innocently.

Arizona fully knew that Erica was more than likely here to talk about Callie, because if it was about the surgery Teddy and Callie would've both been there with her.

"Ms. Robbins, I'm actually here for more personal reasons." Erica began.

"Please call me Arizona. And yes, I figured. I'm assuming this would be about _my wife."_ Arizona said hoping that Erica would understand that she was a force to be reckoned with.

"Why yes actually I am. But I would hardly call her your wife, knowing the real reason you two are married."

"Married nevertheless," Arizona retorted.

"Well I'm just going to get straight to it. Callie is going to take me back. And once she does you'll ask her to end this little marriage between the two of you so we could all just move on with our lives. I can't have my girlfriend be married to someone who isn't me."

"_If_ Callie wants you back and if _Callie_ wants to end this arrangement, I would be more than happy to comply with that. But let me make myself clear Dr. Hahn, if Callie decides to give you another shot, you best be careful, because if you hurt her again, you'll have to deal with me." Arizona said with the straightest face she could muster.

Arizona wasn't someone who usually resorted to threats and low jabs. But she would not let Callie get hurt again. And if she sees it happen this time, lets just say being in the military had its perks.

Erica was surprised by the shorter blonde, from their previous encounter Arizona seemed like a little princess with her smile and perky personality. She wasn't expecting this little spitfire.

"Well _Arizona_, if I didn't know any better it sounds like you think you actually matter here. Just remember, Callie will take me back, and you'll be nothing to her, just like you are now."

"And if I didn't know any better _Dr. Hahn, _it sounds like you see me as competition. Otherwise why would you come here and 'stake you claim'. Let me remind you, Callie might not take you back, so I wouldn't boast just yet."

"Listen here - "

"Dr. Hahn, its time to move her, you need to start the surgery soon," The nurse said opening the door and moving in to get Arizona moving,

"Very well, I'll see you after as well Arizona," Erica said.

XXXXX

Callie had just finished her surgery and she made her way to the gallery to watch the rest of Arizona's surgery.

She saw Erica and Cristina were working diligently and barely conversing.

As she took a seat and stated to relax, she heard the blaring sounds of the heart monitor, and it was as if her own had stopped.

She walked up to the intercom and shouted,

"What is going on?!"

Erica was busy trying to fix whatever had happened to answer Callie.

"ERICA! What did you do?" Callie yelled into the intercom again.

Cristina wanted to tell Callie what was happening, but because Hahn was being her usual self, Cristina couldn't see what was happening and Erica never told her what was going on.

"Erica, what is happening to her?" Callie almost cried.

Just then Erica fixed her mistake and looked up at Callie.

"Everything is fine Dr. Torres."

Callie almost literally fell to the floor in relief. Her heart started to return to its normal rate, but she couldn't sit back down and stood for the rest of the surgery right up against the glass.

Seeing Callie react like this towards that little scare worried her even more. What if Callie did have feelings toward her _wife_? That could really complicate things for her. What if Callie wouldn't take her back?

XXXXX

-Callie POV-

Callie was now waiting in Arizona's room for her to wake up. Seeing Arizona code like that terrified Callie more than she thought it would. Thinking of never being able to see Arizona again scared her.

Arizona started to shift and wake. Callie scooted closer to her. Because Arizona would still be in a lot of pain from her sprain, the cuts on her soldier and now the surgery, she was filled with painkillers.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Callie asked her as she finally woke up.

"I feel great, great, greeeaaaat," Arizona laughed.

"Pain killers are kicking in early I see." Callie joked.

"OH yeaaah." Arizona chuckled "I've actually been thinking lately,"

"Oh, never a good sign," Callie smiled.

"Oh, you're always so funny Calliope, but no, I think I know why your dates go bad." Arizona revealed.

Now this sparked Callie attention as she moved a little closer wanting to really hear what Arizona was saying.

"And its not your fault, its actually mine. Because, you know, I'm not the girl on them with you." Arizona finally said.

Did Callie hear what she think she heard. Did Arizona just admit to wanting to date Callie?

"Listen, you're my wife. You're my hot hot wife, and I'm your wife. And I think you're so hesitant on going back to Erica because I'm not her either. Lets just do it, lets be together. Just look at you, look at your eyes and your smile." Arizona laughed, "well you can't look at your eyes duh, but I could look into your eyes my whole life, and I could just think of that smile and everything would be absolutely positively perfect! Because you're perfect Calliopeeee."

Was Callie seriously hearing this right, did Arizona really just say that to her. Were all the feelings that Callie just admitted to having really mutual to Arizona? Because if so that just changed the whole game. If the woman she couldn't get off her mind felt the same, then things really did just change. But before Callie could respond with anything, Arizona was knocked out again.

A lot of things started to make sense to Callie. Arizona might be right; all her dates were bad because they weren't with Arizona. She was unwilling to go back to Erica because she wanted a different blonde. This revelation willed Callie to do what she was just too scared to do right from the start. She had to find Erica and set everything straight.

Callie found Erica and dragged her to the nearest on call room, she didn't care what people thought at the moment she needed to say what she needed to say quick.

"Listen, I know you're sorry, and you came back for me and you want me back and all that. And I just want you to know that I do forgive you." Callie started.

"So you're taking me back. Oh thank you Callie, you – " As Erica was saying this she was moving closer to Callie to give her a hug, but Callie cut her off.

"No, no I'm no taking you back. You may want me back Erica, but I don't want you anymore. I may have thought I did in the beginning, but I realized that I already had what I wanted, I was just too scared to act upon it. I forgive you Erica, but I don't want you." Callie finished.

This was definitely not what Erica had expected when Callie had dragged her into an on-call room. What did she mean she had what she wanted? Could she seriously have feelings towards Arizona?

"Callie, are you leaving me for that heart patient, you can't be serious?"

"First of all, we weren't together for me to be leaving you. And quite frankly it's none of your business who I'm talking about, but just so you'll know, yes I am talking about _Arizona, my wife!_

"Listen Cal, I get it, it's a great story. You two get married to save her life. Then you fall in love. How romantic is that? Yeah, she's not hard on the eyes, and she has some spunk, but it isn't real Callie, it's just a good story. But we are real, please" Erica tried reasoning.

"What's so wrong with a good story?" Callie responded happily.

And with that Callie left the room and was making her way to Arizona's.

Suddenly the questions that she had asked herself earlier were answered.

_Did she still love Erica?_

_If she had a chance with Arizona, if Arizona felt the same way towards Callie, would Amanda or Erica even be in the running?_

And both of those answers were a no.

She just hoped that once Arizona was no longer on painkillers she still meant what she had told her earlier, because Callie could only take so much.

**AN: Okay by far my longest chapter. I just didn't know where to cut it off to split it into two, so I just made a big one.**

**I noticed that it was already Chapter 8 and there wasn't any real progress, so I pushed through. I hope this is what most of you wanted. I tried to stay true to their characters. And as I was writing this, I found myself agreeing with y'all in that I didn't think Callie would take Erica back if she believed her heart was somewhere else. So I changed things around a bit.**

**Please review and tell me what you're thinking. Once again you're all so amazing!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Pay It Forward: Chapter 9**_

-Erica POV-

Angry, upset, and hurt was only the scratching the surface of what Erica felt. Callie, her Callie, had chosen someone else over her. Someone who she only just met about a month ago. Someone who she was already married to. Erica wouldn't let some perky cheese ball win. Callie was hers, and Erica Hahn gets what she wants.

Patience was always one of Erica's strong suits. She understood that to get what you wanted, you had to have a plan, a plan that took some time, because rushing things was never a good idea. Erica was going to get her Callie back, and she was on the verge of thinking of something big. Erica wasn't someone who let people get in her way, especially someone like Arizona. Erica was a cardio god for Christ's sake, how could Arizona even compete with that. All she had to do was show Callie that she and Arizona had nothing in common, then that would lead to an inevitable break up. All she needed was time.

XXXXXXX

-Callie POV-

Callie was walking into Arizona's room when she saw Teddy sitting and waiting for Arizona to wake up. Callie and Teddy were friends, but nothing like she was with Mark. They had a few drinks, conversed a little, nothing best friend like. And at most times Teddy stayed to herself, she was quiet and the only people she talked to were Owen and maybe Cristina. But when Teddy was with Arizona, it really was as if she was an entirely different person. She laughed more, she smiled more, and she seemed to enjoy herself more. Arizona just had that wonderful effect on everybody.

Teddy looked up and saw that it was Callie that had entered and thought now would be an appropriate time to talk to her.

"Callie, Thank you." Teddy said simply.

"What for?" Callie asked confusedly.

"For Arizona."

Teddy never got to truly and appropriately thank Callie for saving her friend. And what better time than to do it now she thought.

"You saved Arizona, and I know you keep saying that it was no big deal, you were just doing your job. But Arizona has had plenty of doctors and not one ever offered to marry her. I didn't even think of that. So right now, you are doing way more than your job. You saved my best friend, the only family I have left, and for that I am extremely grateful."

Callie was a bit shocked at what she had just heard. From what Arizona has told her, she also thought Teddy was the only family she had left. But hearing it from Teddy like this, she was grateful Arizona had someone like her in her life.

"Yeah well, it isn't like she's been a horrible wife." Callie joked, "and she's a great person to have as a friend, so nothing lost on my part."

"Yeah, but what if one of your dates became something a bit more serious. Don't you think being married might ruin things?" Teddy asked knowingly.

Teddy knew of Arizona's feelings for Callie, and Mark had hinted more than a few times that Callie may also have feelings for her in return. So she had really hoped that Callie would finally see what was in front of her. But then Erica just had to show up, so Teddy wasn't so sure anymore on what she had hoped would be Arizona's happily ever after.

"Well, you don't have to worry about me dating anymore," Callie smiled.

Hearing this dampened Teddy's mood did that mean that Callie was going to be serious with Amanda or is she taking Erica back?

"Oh, so you decided to try things with Amanda?" Teddy asked trying to hide her disappointment.

Callie laughed at this a little. Now that she thought about it, Amanda wasn't even considered in all of her thinking.

"Ah, actually no. I have someone else in mind. But I just need to make sure that all the stuff she said, about us being together wasn't something she only meant at that time."

Teddy was a bit confused at this, did Erica say something to make Callie believe that she was truly sorry and wanting a fresh start. And just at that moment, her pager sounded.

"Well, I have to get going. Is it okay if I stop by today?" Teddy asked hoping she would finally be able to see Arizona conscious.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Callie responded, followed quickly by Teddy's swift exit.

Callie didn't tell Teddy that she was talking about Arizona because what if Arizona hadn't meant what she said, or didn't remember, Teddy would've talked to her about it, and which would've probably caused some problems. No matter what Callie wanted Arizona's friendship, but if there was a legitimate possibility that they could be more, Callie would go for it.

She took this time to look at Arizona, to really look at her. In all variations of the word, Arizona was beautiful. She took Arizona's hand and held it. They contrasted each other perfectly, look-wise and being wise. Its moments like these that Callie couldn't believe it took her this long to go for it.

Callie thoughts were sidetracked as Arizona started to move and her eyes began to flutter open.

-Arizona POV-

As Arizona opened her eyes, she was greeted with the most beautiful site. Callie was holding her hand and sitting right beside the bed. It took Arizona a few more seconds to fully wake up.

As she awoke, she started to recall her confession to Callie earlier. To be honest Arizona was glad she had finally said something, she was tired of keeping it all in. But if she should mention it again was something she was unsure of. So she would leave it up to Callie. If Callie brought it up, then that most likely meant she had liked what Arizona had said to her, and that she also wanted to be together. If Callie didn't mention it, then, in Arizona's eyes, it meant she had hoped Arizona didn't remember what she said, and didn't feel that way about her in return.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Callie asked.

"Hey, uh, I feel absolutely wonderful, but I could really use some water,"

Callie quickly grabbed for the cup that was on the side table and put the straw to Arizona's mouth.

"Thanks," Arizona said laying her head back down on the pillow.

"Well, you gave me, uh I mean us quite the scare."

"Well you know me, I like to keep things fresh," Arizona joked. "Um, what happened exactly?" Arizona asked sheepishly.

"I don't really know myself, I was watching from the gallery and you started coding, but Erica fixed it, so you're okay now, obviously." Callie smiled.

Callie could never admit how truly scared she was for Arizona at that moment. For a split second she thought Arizona could die, and she never wanted to think anything like that ever again.

"Yes you are okay." Dr. Hahn barged in.

Both were unaware that Erica was standing at the door for the end of their conversation, and both were a bit irritated by the interruption.

"Why Dr. Hahn, it's a pleasure as always." Arizona smiled.

"I'm sure. Anyway there was a minor complication, but I handled it, you just have to stay the rest of the night and tomorrow morning you'll be discharged."

"Thanks Erica," Callie responded for the both of them.

Arizona and Callie started their own conversation, dismissing Erica and completely oblivious to the death glare Erica was sending their way.

XXXXXXX

-General POV-

The next morning Erica walked into Arizona's room to discharge her.

"Good morning Dr. Hahn." Arizona greeted.

She may not necessarily like Erica, but she was a lady with manners.

"Ms. Robbins. Just because Callie made her choice doesn't mean you have to pretend to be nice about it."

At that statement Arizona's smile immediately fell. Had Callie gone back to Erica? Arizona had seen this coming. She told Callie how she felt; Callie didn't feel the same way and went running back to Erica. _How could I be so stupid?_

"So, uh, she forgave you huh? But I still mean what I said Erica, don't you dare hurt her."

Now it was Erica's turn to be confused. Callie didn't tell Arizona. Why hadn't she? Maybe she finally listened to reason. Erica saw this as her opportunity. If Arizona thought they were back together, it could really cause some problems.

"Well, we're taking it slow. We don't want to jump back in and have the same problems we did before. We're going to make it work this time." She lied through her teeth.

"Well, I guess a congratulations is in order. I hope you two will be happy."

Now that Arizona thought about it, Callie did seem extra smiley when she woke up. That was probably because of Erica. Little did she know that Callie was actually extra smiley because of her.

"We already are, but thank you." Erica responded.

Seeing Arizona's smile falter, Erica was overjoyed. Callie hadn't told Arizona _anything_. Now she just had one last thing to say, and maybe things will finally be as they should.

"There's just one thing. Callie doesn't know how to ask you, since you guys have become such good friends and all. She wants a divorce. And it doesn't have to be right now or anything, just we want to make everything perfect this time around. So I think if you actually suggest it, she won't feel so bad about wanting to ask you about it." Erica smirked.

Before when Erica had asked her to divorce Callie, Arizona retorted that if Callie asked her she would do so. But that was when she thought that Callie wouldn't pick Erica. Now, maybe Erica was right about her suggesting it, because Callie would be too nice about it.

"If that's what Callie wants, sure." Arizona said sadly.

_This is just too easy._ Erica thought. Maybe getting Callie back would be easier than she originally thought.

"Well all you have to do is sign these," Erica gave the discharge papers to Arizona, waiting for her to sign them, "and you're free to go." Erica smiled.

"Yeah, thanks." Arizona said in defeat.

A little while after Erica left, Callie walked in to take Arizona home.

"You ready?" Callie smiled at the blonde.

"Yeah, as ready as ever," Arizona smiled, but Callie could see that it didn't reach her eyes, and her dimples weren't showing.

"Okay, Erica said you were all ready to go, just to take things easy." Callie said.

At the sound of Erica's name from Callie's mouth, Arizona visibly tensed.

"Yeah, I got it. So are we leaving?" Arizona asked flatly.

Callie didn't know what was wrong with Arizona, but she just put it off as the blonde being a bit cranky from her hospital stay.

"Yeah lets go,"

Callie took the day off to take care of Arizona. She thought that then would be the best time to talk about them, f there was a 'them' to talk about. But Callie had to just do one thing before things went any further with Arizona; she had to officially tell Amanda.. Callie wasn't the type to end things through the phone, so earlier she had called Amanda and asked her to dinner so they could talk.

As Arizona settled on the couch, Callie was moving toward the kitchen to make them some brunch.

"Would you rather have pancakes, or are you more in the mood for cereal?" Callie asked.

Sometimes Arizona wanted cereal more than a real breakfast; it always depended on how she felt. If Arizona asked for pancakes, then she was fine; but if she opted for cereal, this was Callie's way of knowing that there was something wrong.

"I'll just have cereal." Arizona said.

And Callie got her answer. Something was up with Arizona.

Arizona wasn't in the mood for any food really, but she had to eat. When was she supposed to talk to Callie about getting divorced? What if Erica was lying about Callie wanting a divorce?

"Okay than." Callie replied.

"Oh, by the way, I'm just going out for dinner tonight, but I should be back so we could watch a movie. And Teddy said she wanted to stop by, so she'll come while I'm out." Callie smiled.

"Oh, dinner huh? Another date?" Arizona hopeful.

Arizona really hoped what she heard from Erica was all her imagination. If Callie was going out on another date, then that meant that her being back with Erica was untrue.

"Not really. I asked Amanda out because I wanted to tell her it wasn't working." Callie said.

Hearing this made everything official for Arizona. Callie was dumping Amanda because she _was_ going back to Erica. But why wasn't Callie telling her anything about it? She thought they were friends, and friends definitely tell other friends when they're getting back together with their horrible exes.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear that. But I so told you so!" Arizona smiled.

She wanted to e happy for Callie, because Callie deserved to be happy, whether it was with her, or with Erica friggin Hahn.

"Yeah, you did. And don't be too sorry. I have someone else in mind." Callie winked.

She was trying to be subtle, hinting to Arizona it was actually her that she was talking about. But Arizona took this as further confirmation of Erica's statement.

"Well that great," Arizona again forcing another smile, " I actually want to talk to you when you get back." She finished.

Upon hearing this, Callie got excited. This probably meant Arizona wanted to talk to her about them. She was ecstatic; she and Arizona were finally going to get together.

"Okay, can't wait." Callie gleamed.

Arizona got all the evidence she needed. Erica told her they were back together, Callie seemed happier, she was also ending things with Amanda and she said she had someone else in mind. Callie was definitely going back to Erica, and Arizona would ask for a divorce tonight.

**AN: your reviews for last chapter were amazing. But I couldn't make them getting together too easy. Where's the fun in that?**

**Now I just need to know, because I've got mixed reviews about this. Do you guys want the shorter chapters (1-7 and this one) or do you guys like the longer ones like chapter 8?**

**Your reviews are always appreciated, what do you think so far?**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Pay It Forward: Chapter 10**_

-Arizona POV-

"Teddy, you don't think I'll need anymore major surgeries do you?"

If she was going to divorce Callie, then she had to know if it could cause serious problems for her health.

"Arizona, with your luck I have no clue, just be glad that you're married." Teddy joked not knowing Arizona's intentions.

"That's just it Teddy, I think I'm going to ask Callie to divorce me." Arizona said sadly.

Hearing that her best friend was about to give up her lifeline, Teddy was more than shocked.

"You're joking right. Arizona, there are complications to every surgery, and you just had some major heart surgery, how do you know you won't need another?" Teddy questioned.

"Teddy, she's going back to Erica, and she wants a divorce, she's just too nice to ask for one."

"She's seriously going back to Erica? And how would you know she wants a divorce if she didn't ask for one?" Teddy asked.

"Well, she's out to dinner with Amanda now to end things with her. She said she was interested in someone else. And Erica told me they were getting back together, she also said that Callie wanted a divorce because they wanted to make things right this time."

"Awe Arizona…"

"Teddy, how could I have been this stupid. She never gave me any hints to having feelings for me; she never sent me mixed signals. Hell, I told her how I felt and she pretended it never happened." Arizona exclaimed.

"Wait, wait, wait, you told her how you felt?"

That was completely new information to Teddy.

"Yeah, I woke up the first time after the surgery, she was there, and I told her she was my hot wife and that we should be together. The next time I saw her, she acted like it never happened. I think she was hoping that I forgot, since I was on some serious meds." Arizona rambled.

This made Teddy feel even worse for Arizona. She was the one that insisted on Arizona telling Callie, and it seemed to totally have backfired.

"I'm sorry Zona." Teddy didn't really know what to say.

"Yeah, this is definitely the last time I ever take relationship advice from you. But hey, at least I was drugged at the time. I could act like I forgot, save myself the embarrassment."

Then, it hit Teddy like a ton of bricks. What if Callie was talking about Arizona? Callie told her she had someone else in mind, and that was after Arizona had apparently told her everything. And Callie never actually told Teddy that it was Erica she was talking about.

"Arizona, did _Callie_ actually tell you that she was going back to Hahn?"

"Well, no but -"

That was all Teddy needed to hear. Teddy had to make sure that Arizona didn't jump to conclusions, but just as she was about to explain her thoughts, her pager blared and it was a 911.

"Listen to me Arizona, please, when Callie comes back, just ask her about Erica okay? Please trust me. And I know you don't want to get hurt or whatever, but you're already planning on divorcing her, how much worse could it get? So please, as your bestest friend, ASK HER!"

And with that, Teddy was out the door and on her way to the hospital, leaving Arizona alone to her thoughts.

Arizona went to go lay on the couch, forgetting about the food she set out for herself and Teddy.

XXXXXXX

-Callie POV-

"So I'm assuming you wanting to talk means that this isn't working," Amanda said pointing between them and then taking another bite of her dinner.

Callie was a bit surprised at Amanda's bluntness and so she was shocked silent.

Seeing Callie's face, Amanda began again,

"Hey, its fine. I just like to be told straight, no need to ease into it." Amanda supplied. Also seeing Callie nod into her statement Amanda began,

"I just got to know, is it because of Arizona?" Amanda asked.

To say Callie was surprised before would be wrong, because she was not expecting this at all.

"Um, well actually yeah," Callie finally said. "How'd you know?"

Amanda recalled the conversation she had with Arizona while waiting for Callie to get ready for their date, and she wondered how Callie didn't know.

"Well, when we were waiting in the lobby waiting for you, we talked, and a lot about you. If I were anybody else listening in on the conversation, you'd have thought that it was her taking you out to dinner."

Upon hearing this, Callie was even surer that she had made the right decision. She was just excited to get this dinner over with so she could get back home.

"I'm sorry," Callie began

"Don't be. Its just too bad it didn't work."

They both finished 'date' with some awkward small talk and Callie was on her way home with some leftover she was sure Arizona would love. But on her way to her apartment, she got a page and ended up on her way to the hospital instead.

She was hoping that she wouldn't be pulled into surgery, because honestly she didn't know how much longer she could wait. When she entered the locker room she saw Teddy changing as well.

"Hey Teddy, got paged huh?" Callie spoke moving towards her locker

"Yeah, you too?" Teddy asked while pulling her top on.

"Yeah, but I was on my way back home anyway,"

"So, how'd the not date go?" Teddy asked pulling her shoes on.

"Went fine, we weren't serious so no hard feelings." Callie explained

Teddy knew it wasn't any of her business, but if Arizona was going to throw something away, she should al least make sure she got all the facts.

"Okay, I'm going to ask you something, and if it's too personal you don't have to say anything okay?" Teddy nervously asked.

"Okay," Callie replied confusedly.

"Do you want to divorce Arizona?" Teddy asked sheepishly.

Callie halted everything she was doing, _where did that even come from?_

"What?" Callie asked incredulously, "Of course not, why would you ask that?"

Now Teddy was a bit confused, if Callie answered her that way than there was no way she would secretly want a divorce. Erica was definitely up to something and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

Just as Teddy was about to answer she got paged again, and it seemed they really needed her immediately.

"Listen Callie, you need to talk to Arizona. Tell her everything. Something is going on between the two of you and don't even try to deny it with me. But you have to talk to Arizona before she tries to say anything when you get home, please just trust me." Teddy pleaded as she ran out the door.

If Callie wasn't confused before, she sure was now.

She finished getting dressed, put her hair up and made her way to the room she was being paged to.

She then walked into the room only to be greeted by Erica. Callie was getting very easily bothered with Erica now.

"Erica, seriously, why'd you page?" Callie asked frustratingly.

"I just wanted to see you," Erica smirked.

"Yeah well, I'm leaving," Callie said walking out the door.

"Callie, no please wait. Let me just say something." Erica pleaded.

Hearing the pleading in her voice, Callie turned around put her wait on one leg and crossed hear arms, she was going to hear Erica out, but she wasn't going to hide her annoyance.

"What Erica?"

"Just, why her Callie? I'm better for you. I'm a surgeon, a great one; I have an amazing life to offer you. She's nothing compared to a surgeon. She won't get you; she's lucky she's even made it this far in her life. You're friend is a ticking time bomb."

"Erica, you are a great friend, or at least you were. But you being a great surgeon makes you in no way better than anyone else. You want to compare yourself to her, fine lets do that. She's the kindest person I have ever met, she's loyal, and brave and she's also a great friend. You're not any of those things Erica. That's the stuff that matters to me, not a job or how much money you make." Callie paused for a second so Erica could fully take in what she just said.

"Well how do you know she even feels the same way? Because you know how I feel."

Erica knew Arizona felt just the same, but why not instill some doubt, she already got to Arizona, all she had to do was confuse Callie. But Erica didn't know that Callie knew for sure because Arizona told her.

"Because I just do. Now I have to get home, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't page me anymore unless it was absolutely necessary. Goodnight Erica."

She left before Erica could respond. She really wanted to know what Teddy was talking about, so she rushed even more to get home.

XXXXXXX

-Arizona POV-

A little after Teddy left Arizona started to feel cold and uncomfortable. To be honest Arizona was a little frustrated with her life. She was in and out of hospitals constantly, never being completely healthy. Sure she put up a good front, but that was because she could never show people how much she actually despised it. It wasn't fun going to the hospital so often that the nurses always remembered you. It wasn't fun getting surgery to make you better, only to need another one less than a year later.

Just recently she needed to remove her tumor, but it couldn't just be that, no, she also had a cyst. Not only that, but the removal of the cyst caused her to be diabetic. And only a little while after that, they found a tumor right next to her heart. She almost died twice.

Arizona never liked to show her weaknesses, and her constant unhealthiness was one of her biggest.

Arizona also missed her family. Everyone was dead, and at first she felt alone. Her brother was killed in action, and when she was content that she still had her parent at home safe, they were also taken from her. The only constant in her adult life thus far was Teddy, and she was grateful that they both got out of there alive.

But thinking of her family and her constant near death experiences left silent tears sliding down her face.

Through all of these thoughts, she started to feel worse. She got colder and got a headache. She figured it was because she didn't eat anything yet She went and tested her blood sugar, seeing that it was 56. But she couldn't bring herself to eat now, so she went to the fridge to look for her juice boxes, but no, there were no more. They were usually always stocked thanks to Callie, and if they weren't Callie would go and get some more.

Arizona then gave up on her juice pursuit and laid on the couch once more.

That brought another subject for Arizona to ponder: Callie.

Callie changed Arizona's life in just a month. From something as simple as being her friend to something that she could never repay like saving her life.

Then as if the world heard her cries, Callie walked into the apartment

XXXXXXX

-Callie POV-

The smile that was on Callie's face when she entered her apartment quickly fell upon seeing Arizona.

There were dried tear tracks on her face, she was curled in a little ball on the couch shivering and Callie had never seen her so… broken.

She quickly dropped everything that she was holding and rushed to the couch.

As she got closer, she noticed the puffiness under Arizona's eyes and when she reached for Arizona's hand she felt their clamminess.

"Arizona, what's wrong. Did you eat?"

Callie noticed the symptoms and effectively and made her way to the fridge to get some juice.

"There isn't anymore," Arizona called knowing where Callie was going.

Walking back Callie asked,

"Well what your blood sugar?"

"56"

"Okay hold on," Callie rushed back to where she dropped her stuff, and grabbed the leftovers.

"Hold on, I have just the right stuff."

Making her way back to Arizona, she opened the box and said,

"These conolies are just what you need during a hyperglycemic episode." Callie extended some to Arizona's mouth.

As Arizona took a bite, she visibly relaxed; she was obviously hungrier than she thought. And when she finished the conolie she laid back on the couch trying to hide her face remembering that she probably looked bad since she had been crying.

"Arizona, what's wrong?"

Now that Arizona's health was taken care of, Callie knew there was something up with the blonde. Arizona never cried, not once since they had met, she was just too happy for that sort of stuff.

"Nothing, really I'm fine." Arizona reassured.

"Arizona, you know you can tell me anything right?" Callie said.

"I could say the same thing to you." Arizona retorted sharply.

What was that supposed to mean. Callie told Arizona everything, well almost everything except most recently. Then Callie remembered what Teddy had told her earlier. Something about talking to her for real; laying everything out in the open. Should she trust Teddy's words and tell Arizona the truth, hope that Arizona truly meant what she had told her. But before Callie could think of what to do, Arizona spoke up.

"Well, I said I needed to talk to you once you got back, so this is what I have to say."

Arizona was scared. She didn't want to divorce Callie. She wanted to stay married to Callie, and maybe some day remarry her and do everything the right way. But if Callie wanted Erica instead, then the only thing she could do was comply with Callie's happiness.

"I want a divorce." Arizona said simply.

Upon hearing this, Callie almost did a double take. She was getting more surprised and confused by everybody's questions by the minute today. Why would Arizona want a divorce? None of this made sense, at all.

But once again, remembering Teddy's words earlier,

'_You have to talk to Arizona before she tries to say anything when you get home… trust me'_

She wasn't going to let Arizona ruin this before it even started without a proper explanation. That's what was always wrong with her past relationships: lack of communication on both parties.

"Well, are you going to explain why?" Callie pressed.

Just as things got confusing for Callie, Arizona followed. She thought Callie would be relieved that Arizona suggested it first. That meant that she could be with Erica, just as Erica had said.

"It'd be best for the both of us. We can each move on. And with you being in this new relationship, things could get complicated."

_Was she talking about Amanda? What is going on?_

"Hold on, I told you that this dinner with Amanda was like a break-up dinner. Arizona, what new relationship, you're seriously not making sense."

"No, I mean with Erica," Arizona spoke with an unsure expression.

Why was Callie acting like that? Now nothing was making sense to Arizona.

"Hold on, I think we're both confused as hell right now. So I'm going to say what I need to say, and if you still want a divorce, fine." Callie said.

Seeing Arizona nod, Callie continued,

"You said a few things after you woke the first time. I don't know if you meant them, but I just want you to know, that I umm, I feel the same way."

Now Arizona was very shocked.

"Hold on, you mean when I said that I liked you and that we should be together, you're talking about then?" Arizona asked.

"So you do remember?" Callie exhaled in relief. "Yeah, I'm talking about then," she continued.

Seeing Arizona face take on another confused look.

"Did you not mean any of it?" Callie asked insecurely.

If Callie felt the same, why would she go back to Erica?

"NO! I meant every word Calliope." Arizona spoke. "But if you feel the same, why are you back with Erica?" Arizona asked.

"What are you talking about, I'm not with Erica. In fact, after you told me how you felt, I went straight to her and told her that I wasn't taking her back because you were what I wanted." Callie smiled.

"That _bitch_!" Arizona exclaimed as realization dawned on her.

How could she have been so stupid to believe that wench? I guess it was her fault in thinking that a grown woman, surgeon no less, would be honorable.

"Excuse me?" Callie asked not sure what the blonde was thinking.

"Okay, well since you didn't say anything about what I said, I thought you were hoping I'd have forgotten. So anyway, when Erica came by to discharge me, she told me that you two were happily back together, and that you wanted a divorce so you two could go about it right this time." Arizona explained.

And then everything clicked for the both of them. Erica lied to Arizona. Callie wasn't going back to Erica, and certainly didn't want a divorce from Arizona either. They both stay still staring at nothing, thinking about how lots of stuff made sense now.

"That BITCH!" Callie copied.

Though this situation was in now way humorous, they both began laughing., easing the tension of the situation somehow.

When the laughing died down and the tone took a more serious turn, Callie started,

"So let me get this straight, you thought I didn't feel the same, so you believed Erica when she told you we got back together, and you also believed her when she said I wanted a divorce?"

Arizona nodded

"Why wouldn't you just ask me about it Arizona? And even if I had taken her back, you should've known that I would never ask you to divorce me now," Callie explained.

"Well, what was I supposed to think, why wouldn't you go back to your hot, smart ex and want a divorce from a woman that you only just met? It made sense at the time."

"Okay, well now, I really want to talk about us. About what you said and what I want to say in return," Callie said pointing between them, "but first I have to go deal with someone, that just so happens to be at the hospital, because if I don't do it now, I don't know what I'll do" Callie said taking a more serious tone at the end of her statement.

Arizona nodded, and said,

"Please, by all means, I'm sure this _person _is getting what they deserve." Arizona smiled.

At that moment Callie wanted to pull Arizona in for a kiss, but decided it would be best if they waited until after they decided what they were going to do.

As Callie left her apartment, she was sorting through the many many things she was planning on telling Erica, and none of them painted a pretty picture.

**AN: So as you can see longer chapters won out. I'll try and make them longer than this, but most of this chapter was already written when I asked you guys to vote, so I had to change a few things and move some stuff to make it even this long.**

**If you guys can't tell, Teddy is like one of my fav characters, so I sorta made her the voice of reason.**

**Now if any of you guys have any ideas on what Callie should tell Erica, please please PM me or something, because I want it to be good, and knowing myself I'd probably disappoint you guys with my lack of argumentative skills.**

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, they've finally talked through some of it, and I hoped I didn't disappoint you on this chapter either**

**Please review; you guys always give me good ideas,**

**And thanks again, you're all truly amazing**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Pay It Forward: Chapter 11**_

-Callie POV-

Callie was walking quickly to the hospital, thinking of everything she wanted to tell Erica. The Erica she used to know would have never done what she did. She used to trust Erica; she believed she had loved Erica and also that Erica loved her, so why would she have done something like tell Arizona those lies?

The cool air seemed to calm her down a bit, but not enough for her to take it easy on Erica. She could've really ruined things for them, and to be honest Callie felt like she was going to implode because she didn't know what she could say that could possibly be enough for Erica to get what she deserved.

She walked into the hospital, and went straight to the elevator to get to the cardio floor. When the doors opened and everyone filed out, there she saw Mark. She stepped in without saying a word because she knew if she began talking she would be letting out her anger on the wrong person.

"Hey Cal, where to?" Mark asked seeing his friend enter the elevator.

Instead of replying, Callie just stepped forward and pressed the button to her floor of destination instead.

Mark could tell there was something wrong with Callie. She was clenching her teeth, and she looked as if she could be blowing steam out of her ears. Sensing that it was also something a bit serious, he waited for the elevator to start moving and then pushed the emergency stop.

"Okay Cal, what up? You look like you're ready to kill someone." Mark claimed.

"Please Mark, not now. I need to find Erica and then I'll explain."

Callie really tried to hold everything in. She still couldn't believe that Erica did what she did. And if she talked to Mark, she was scared he would try to calm her down, and Callie didn't want that. She wanted Erica to get everything that she deserved.

Seeing the urgency in his best friend's eyes, Mark pushed the stop button and they continued the elevator ride to each of their floor's in silence. As he exited to his floor first he only hoped that her wanting to see Erica had nothing to do with Callie wanting her back, because Callie deserved better, and he also knew Arizona was better.

Callie let out a breath she didn't know she had as soon as the elevator closed after Mark. And now she had to find Erica.

XXXXXXX

-Arizona POV-

While Callie was out, Arizona took this time to process everything.

Callie didn't take Erica back. Callie heard what Arizona told her. Callie felt the same way back to Arizona. Callie wanted _her_ not Erica, and Arizona never thought she could be happier.

But was she supposed to say everything she told Callie again? It was pretty embarrassing the first time, and she didn't know if Callie expected to hear all that again. But she knew things were different now. She knew Callie felt something for her, so it wouldn't be completely awkward.

And Arizona would have honestly much rather gone with Callie to tell Erica off as well. But she was still tired and a little cold, so she could wait to see Erica till later, and she needed this time to gather all her thoughts on her _wife_. And what scared Arizona was how much she loved to say that. Calling Callie her wife was something that Arizona was always ecstatic to mention.

To help her with everything, who better to call than her best friend? Her best friend that had warned her earlier about not jumping to conclusion, a friend who's warning she also ignored.

She pulled out her cell and proceeded to dial Teddy's number.

"Hey Teds." Arizona spoke.

"Arizona what happened?" Teddy really wanted to know how things went with her Arizona Callie.

"If I told you, you were right and I am a complete idiot for not listening to you, what would you say?" Arizona asked sheepishly.

"Wait, so you asked for a divorce?" Teddy asked a bit confused.

"I did, but Callie insisted on a reason and it turned out my reason was complete bullshit." Arizona said.

"Okay, I'm going to need a bit more of an explanation that that Zona!" Teddy exclaimed frustratingly.

"Erica lied. Her and Callie never got back together. She just said that for god knows what reason." Arizona explained.

"That bitch!" Teddy replied with Callie and Arizona's exact words.

"Exactly what we said!" Arizona replied with an un-seeable smile.

Teddy knew that there was something up with this whole ordeal. She knew that even if Callie had gotten back with Erica, she would've never secretly told Erica that she wanted a divorce from Arizona, especially considering that they were such good friends now.

"You know how I hate to tell you I told you so Arizona," Teddy began.

"Yeah yeah. But how'd you know Teds?"

"It really didn't make sense to me is all. Callie wouldn't want a divorce until she made absolutely sure that you were okay, you really should give her more credit Zona." Teddy explained.

"Well how was I supposed to know that a grown ass woman would lie to me? Does that eve make sense to you Teddy?" Arizona was still stunned from Erica's actions.

"I guess we should learn never to underestimate Erica's immaturity"

"Yeah I guess so. Anyway, I need your oh so expert advice on something else."

"Oh my god. Do my ears deceive me? Is Arizona actually asking for _and_ going to listen to me?"

"Oh ha ha Teds. But seriously, Callie's at the hospital ready to give it good to Erica, and she said once she comes back that we'll talk… about us." Arizona said shyly.

"Okay, and I'm assuming you're still a little worried since you sound like you're a dying mouse at the moment." Teddy joked.

"You really are just cranking them out aren't ya? But really Teddy, I already told her everything, I don't know if I can say it again … without drugs." Arizona added.

Teddy understood how Arizona felt, because she herself was in a very similar situation.

"Remember when you told me to tell Owen how I felt as soon as we got out from over there?"

"Yeah" Arizona could sense where this was going.

"Well, I didn't listen and now he's got Cristina, and now I'm just the awkward friend secretly pining over him." Teddy admitted.

"Teddy…" Arizona said with sadness for her friend.

"No, that's how it is now. I didn't listen to you, I didn't just tell him, and so I missed my chance. Do you really want that to happen to you and Callie? Because you will miss your chance Zona, she won't wait forever, you guys are luck that you found out about this divorce issue, don't screw this up Arizona." Teddy pleaded.

They stayed quiet on the phone for several seconds, both taking in the double meaning to Teddy's words. Teddy now understood that she missed her chance with Owen, and Arizona realizing that she has to get over herself so she won't miss hers.

"Thank you Teddy." Arizona said grateful for her friend.

"What are friends for Arizona?" Teddy replied.

Arizona hung up the phone and decided she should fix up the apartment a little. She liked to clean when there was a lot on her mind, and honestly this apartment could use it.

XXXXXXX

-Callie POV-

Callie thought that she could use Teddy's office for the conversation that she wanted to have with Erica, she didn't want to take her to an on call room because there was enough rumors running around about them. So she made her way to Teddy's office, hoping she was there so she could ask to use it. When she got close, she could see through the window that Teddy was on the phone in what looked to be an important conversation. Deciding that she shouldn't interrupt Teddy, she just went on her way looking for Erica.

As she walked through the cardio, she saw Erica in a patient's room. She waited outside of the room until Erica emerged.

Erica got out of the room, and as soon as she saw Callie she formed a smirk. She figured her plan had worked and Callie was here for her support.

Callie moved towards Erica,

"We need to talk." She said with a very serious face.

"Well hello to you too Callie." Erica replied.

Callie really couldn't stand talking to Erica anymore than she had to, so she grabbed her arm and pulled her to the nearest on call room.

Once again misplacing Callie's intentions, Erica moved closer to Callie as soon as the door was closed and was only stopped by the loud slap of Callie's hand across her cheek.

Callie hadn't meant to slap Erica but she just couldn't help it. She was moving in to kiss her like everything was fine. Callie was going to apologize, but she soon changed her mind deciding that she didn't need to.

And Erica was more than surprised; she raised her hand to her cheek and felt its warmness. She looked at Callie with wide eyes having no idea what the hell just happened. Obviously Callie wasn't here for the reason she thought.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Callie asked.

"What's wrong with me? Callie you slapped me, I should be asking that." Erica exclaimed a bit angrily.

"I thought we could still be friends. I thought that you being back meant that we could be friends again, whether we got back together or not. Because Erica despite everyone calling you a coldhearted bitch, I didn't believe them. I saw the real you, or what I thought was the real you. I missed being your friend and I truly hoped we could still be. But I realized, they were right about you. You are horrible." Callie said.

"Callie what the hell are you talking about? We are friends, and I was hoping a little more." Erica replied.

"How can I possibly be friends with someone who lies to people the way you did?"

Erica finally realized what this was about. She found out about what she had told Arizona.

"Callie listen – "

"No Erica, I'm done listening! I have let you explain yourself far too many times. You told Arizona we were together, and not only that you convinced her that I wanted a divorce. Erica what type of person straight up lies like that!? You say you love me, but I don't get how someone who claims to love me could do that."

Erica was about to answer before Callie cut her of again.

"No I said you are done explaining. This is what's going to happen, you and I will never talk in any non-professional way. You will stay away from me unless absolutely necessary for our jobs, and you will stay the hell away from Arizona!" Callie exclaimed loudly.

Callie opened the door and left, not knowing that Erica quickly followed.

As Callie walked further away, Erica exclaimed,

"Callie please I'm sorry." Erica wasn't sorry at first for what she did, but she saw how much she hurt Callie and was starting to feel really bad. If she showed how sorry she was she was hoping Callie would forgive her again, like she always did.

Callie not wanting to make a scene opted against replying, but Erica was causing a scene all on her own.

"Callie, I was just looking out for you!" Erica tried to make it seem she was protecting Callie.

After hearing that Callie couldn't hold her tongue anymore, she couldn't believe how much Erica was willing to lie just so she wouldn't be at fault.

"Oh really? And what were you protecting me from?" Callie turned.

To be honest Erica didn't know how to respond, she was just hoping that Callie would take that. What was she supposed to say?

"Exactly, you know what screw you Erica Hahn!" Callie entered the elevator and made her way home.

XXXXXXX

-General POV-

Callie walked into her noticeably clean apartment and was greeted with the sight of Arizona lying on the couch looking more exhausted than how she had left her.

Walking towards Arizona,

"Arizona, are you okay?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, I just like to clean when I'm nervous, and you were gone, and I was here alone so I wondered why not just uh… clean." Arizona rambled and gave Callie a shy smile.

"Anyway, how'd it go with Erica?" Arizona asked curiously.

"Oh it went. You know, everyone told me to be careful around her. When we started dating she was always different around me and I knew that, and Mark and everybody would not stop telling me how bad she was, and I never saw it, not once, until she left and what she did now confirmed everything. They were right about her, and I should've listened."

"Callie you love her, of course you wouldn't believe them. Love makes us do some crazy stuff." Arizona smiled.

" I _loved_ her," Callie corrected.

For some reason, hearing that made Arizona smile even more and made her dimples pop out even more as well.

Arizona shifted onto one side of the couch so Callie could sit.

Once Callie sat, they both stayed silent, not knowing where to go from there.

They both started,

"So I was – "

"Maybe we – "

Laughing, Arizona suggested,

"You can go first,"

"Okay, well I just thought that we could maybe talk, right now, get everything out in the open. Best to avoid confusion."

Seeing Arizona nod, she continued,

"With that said, I uh, I just wanted to tell you that I really like you Arizona, and I want to be more than just friends." Callie said looking anywhere but at Arizona with a blush creeping up to her cheeks.

Callie didn't know why she was so hesitant to tell Arizona her _feelings _for her. Callie wasn't necessarily shy, but something about Arizona made her so. She really wanted Arizona to say that stuff again, she needed to hear it again, and now she has placed the ball in Arizona's court.

Personally knowing how hard it could be to just tell people stuff like that, Arizona knew she should speak up now.

_Don't be embarrassed. You said it all before. Remember what Teddy told you, 'don't miss your chance'._

"I meant everything I said Calliope. Uh, about how I could look at your eyes forever, because they are probably the most expressive eyes I have ever seen. And that smile, yeah that one right there," Arizona said pointing to the smile that formed on Callie's face, "That smile makes everything better." Arizona admitted.

Seeing Callie look at her with those beautiful eyes she described made Arizona turn a deep shade of red.

Hearing it the second time around made the butterflies in Callie's stomach explode. Because hearing it from a drugged Arizona was amazing, but hearing it from this Arizona made it all the more real, it made Callie want her even more.

"Arizona, I know we're not exactly in the most ideal of situations, but 'you're my wife, my hot wife'" Callie said, mimicking Arizona's previous words while making Arizona turn even more red, "and I want us to be together too." Callie finally spoke.

The tension between them was almost palpable, each wanting more from the other.

Throughout their whole conversation they were unknowingly moving closer and closer together.

But Arizona was still scared; she didn't want to jump to conclusions about how fast they were going. She didn't want to date anyone else, but did Callie?

What Arizona didn't know was that Callie was thinking the same thing; she also didn't want Arizona to date anyone else, because she didn't want to date anyone else.

They both internally decided that that issue could wait until things got more serious, sure they admitted they had feelings, but no one knew for sure if they were going to work out, though both of them had a feeling that his was it for them.

They both scooted closer to each other.

Arizona wanting nothing more to take Callie's plump lips between her own, and Callie subconsciously licking her lips in anticipation.

As they got closer, their lips were barely touching when –

"Torres!"

The door swung open loudly causing Arizona to jump up squealing and making Callie annoyed at whomever interrupted them.

Seeing that it was indeed Mark, Callie softened a little. She figured her best friend was just worried.

Mark laughed at Arizona's reaction until he noticed what he obviously walked in on and subconsciously knocked himself in the head for ruining their moment.

"Oh, sorry." He smirked Callie's way. "You guys just finish, we can talk later," He added with a cheeky smile.

As Mark left, Arizona's heartbeat was slowing and returning to normal. Both realizing the moment was ruined, they moved on and began discussing further issues that needed to be discussed.

"Okay then," Callie said a bit frustratingly.

Arizona hopped off the couch and asked Callie if she was hungry and wanted any of the food she had ordered and forgotten to eat.

"No, I'm still good from dinner, but you need your food." Callie got up moving towards the food to heat them for Arizona.

"Callie we live together." Arizona blurted.

Arizona was never shy when it came to sex with her partners. So living with someone she going to be with before they even started dating was seen as a bit of a problem.

"Yes, we do." Callie said jokingly not knowing why Arizona was mentioning it now.

Seeing Callie's confused expression. Arizona began to explain,

"Well, we're together for real now, and we haven't been a real date, and we live together _and _we're married."

No realizing where this conversation was going, Callie nodded.

"And you're hot, like really really hot. And I've had a hard enough time controlling myself when I knew we were just friends, but now, now we're more than friends. And that means that I'm allowed to think of you that way." Arizona said even more quietly as she ended her statement.

Hearing Arizona talk like that about her made Callie's heart pump faster than she thought possible. They hadn't even kissed yet, and she was getting aroused just listening to Arizona talk about them like that.

"I see where you're going with this. And I agree, we should set some rules." Callie suggested.

"Good, because I want to go steady with you. I want this to be real Calliope, and I think we should go slow."

If Callie thought there were butterflies in her stomach before, she was wrong because now it seemed that they were ready to explode.

Callie never felt this happy or excited with anyone else before. Not with the man she married, not with the first woman she ever dated.

Callie was now hoping that her second marriage would be her last, because she could see it, her and Arizona being still happily married in the future with kids and a beautiful house.

"Okay than, Calliope Torres, would you do me the honor of accompanying me on a date?" Arizona asked bowing while taking Callie hand.

Hearing Arizona ask like that while taking a bow made Callie laugh but feeling Arizona's hand take hers, Callie's laugh died because she never felt something so perfect.

Finally calming down, Callie looked into Arizona's beautiful cerulean eyes and bowing back she replied,

"Happily so,"

They both stood straight, and then their moment had returned.

They moved closer, Arizona taking both of Callie's into her own, and Callie squeezing Arizona's in response.

They inched closer together, their lips barely touching, each not wanting to ruin that pure feeling of tension between them.

But Callie truly couldn't wait any longer, she moved back for a second to see Arizona, and as her eyes shot open and then Callie swooped in and took Arizona's lips between hers.

If this was a perfect movie, there should have been fireworks in the background because that's what it felt like for both of them. As soon as their lips had finally touched they were lost within the feeling of the other woman. Callie's hands tangled themselves in Arizona's hair as Arizona's hand went to the back of Callie's neck pulling her in.

It started out soft and innocent. It was sweet and perfect.

Their lips massaged each other's and Callie then licked Arizona's top lip seeking entrance that was readily granted.

As soon and Arizona felt Callie's tongue on hers, all the softness and sweetness was forgotten. Arizona pulled her in harder and their kiss became passionate and strong as Arizona started fighting for dominance.

Both took the time to explore each other's tastes, Callie loved the feel of Arizona against her tongue.

But they needed to breath; they reluctantly broke their kiss and rested their foreheads on each other's.

Breathing heavily, Callie and Arizona were both showing their best smile, Arizona with her extremely visible dimples and Callie with her megawatt smile.

"Wow," Callie exclaimed.

"Wow," Arizona replied.

Both wanting nothing more than to do that again reluctantly moved apart and let go of each other.

"Well it's getting late," Arizona said looking at the clock, "and you have an early day tomorrow." Arizona finished.

"Yes, I do. But you should probably eat something Arizona." Callie said pointing at the uneaten food that she was getting ready for Arizona.

"I will, don't worry. Now get to bed, I'll have a small snack and get to my own." Arizona replied still having the smile on her face from the kiss.

"Okay, goodnight Arizona," Callie said walking away.

"Goodnight Calliope," Arizona said turning towards the kitchen.

"Calliope wait," Arizona said turning around again and moving quickly towards Callie.

Callie turned and was surprised seeing Arizona come towards her quickly,

Arizona got on her toes, put her hand on the back of Callie's cheek and gave her kiss, just a small peck.

"Just a goodnight kiss," Arizona said turning with a smirk and walking back to the kitchen.

Callie found herself pleasantly surprised and stared at Arizona as she walked to the kitchen.

She turned and entered her bedroom, ready for a dream filled sleep about the blonde that would be just in the other room.

**AN: Okay, I think I may have been a little disappointing in the 'telling Erica off' part and as for the kiss, I have no idea how to describe an amazing one, so I hope I did okay.**

**Someone said to punch Erica (which I honestly totally agreed with), but I thought that would be too much, so I toned it down to a slap, I hope that wasn't too much still.**

**Sorry for the delay and whatever possible mistakes are in this, I couldn't get a hold of my laptop for a while, some personal stuff at home.**

**Please review; you guys have been really amazing**

**Thank You!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Pay It Forward: Chapter 12**_

-Arizona POV-

Today was the day that Arizona was going to take Callie out on their first date. It's been a week since she asked, and the only reason that it took this long was because Callie had a crazy work schedule. There was always someone who needed the best to fix them, and Arizona was immensely proud that Callie was the best.

She had also been doing some research on diabetes, and she saw that Dr. Webber was having a clinical trial for diabetes and she wanted in. So she was going to the hospital to talk to him and see if she was eligible. She hadn't told Callie yet, and she was only planning o telling her if she was eligible for it.

As for their date, Arizona knew, or rather was planning, that Callie would once again get too busy to actually make it on time to any reservation at any restaurant that she may have wanted to go to, so she changed things up a bit. She got Teddy, Mark and Owen who she had reconnected with as well, to help, they just had to get a few things set up and everything else would be handled by her.

So if everything went according to plan, they would have a small private exclusive date, just the two of them.

XXXXXXX

-Callie POV-

Callie had been excited the whole day for their date, actually she had been excited for it since the second Arizona asked her. She seriously underestimated how hard it was to live with someone you just started dating, someone you were supposed to be going slow with, someone who turned you on with just a look, someone you really really liked. It was almost impossible. So she was hoping that today's date would diffuse some of the tension that has been building up since the beginning.

Callie also wasn't sure she wanted to tell everyone about her and Arizona yet. Mark and Teddy knew, but if everyone else knew that she actually started liking the woman she swore she only got married to because she needed healthcare, it probably wouldn't be good for them. She wanted to wait until things got more serious, until they stopped 'dating' and started being 'girlfriends' and eventually hopefully 'wives', something she hoped would happen soon.

There was something else that had come to Callie. What she was feeling for Arizona, it was different, that she knew, but it was also strong and heart stopping. She had known Arizona for close to two months now, and she became her best friend and Callie was beginning to think that what she was feeling for Arizona was more than just passion, and liking. Was it even possible to fall in love so soon? Was it possible that her month long of having Arizona as a friend made Callie feel more in love with her than her six-month relationship with Erica, and definitely more than her marriage to George?

Callie came to the conclusion that she most likely was falling in love with her wife, and it felt amazing. She was never so happy in her entire life, and she was hoping that Arizona felt the same.

XXXXXXX

-Arizona POV-

Arizona was now waiting to speak with Dr. Webber, she had called and he said he could speak to her at noon, which should give her just enough time to get their date set up.

"Miss Robbins, how are you?" Webber greeted her, walking her towards his office.

"I'm doing good Dr. Webber thank you."

Both taking a seat, Webber began,

"So I hear you wanted to ask me something?"

"Yes sir. I've been doing some research on diabetes and I read that you were starting a clinical trial, and I was hoping I could get on it." she spoke.

"The trial has very specific criteria. The subjects have to remain impartial, the fact that you are _married_ to one of my attendings…"

Richard still had is reserves about Callie and Arizona being married, so naturally he was reluctant.

"Look I know that you've never been fond about the fact the Callie married me, but the truth is I really like her, and she like me." Arizona smiled brightly.

"But I have a feeling she still sees me like a patient or as an insurance … sponge. I need to get my own insurance I don't want for her to ever think that I'm only with her for her insurance, and for that I need a job, and in order to get a job it would be helpful if I wasn't going into diabetic shock every five minutes." Arizona said seriously.

After hearing that, Richard decided that it wouldn't hurt to have Arizona tested to see if she was eligible.

"Okay, but you need to go through some tests, and we'll see from there."

"Thank you so much Dr. Webber." Arizona replied.

"Okay, I'm just going to get a nurse here and you'll have to get a CT and some blood work, and we should have the results in a few hours."

Dr. Webber got a nurse and told her what to do for Arizona.

The nurse took Arizona up to CT and they stood in line.

"I'm Colleen," the nurse introduced herself.

"Arizona," the blonde replied.

"So you're trying to get on Webber's trial?" The nurse said trying to make conversation with the beautiful blonde in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm trying to get a job, but it has been difficult with everything going on."

Colleen had heard about this blonde and Dr. Torres, hell the whole hospital knows, but as far as she knew Arizona and Callie weren't actually together, therefore the blonde was fair game.

"Well I hope you get in," Colleen said.

"Thanks,"

They stood silently for a little while before Colleen's curiosity got the best of her,

"So you and Dr. Torres…?"

Callie had informed Arizona about the gossip mill that runs through this hospital, so Arizona knew that everyone knew about them, no need to hide the fake marriage part of their relationship.

"Yes, we're married. She's helped me with all of this," Arizona said indicating the hospital.

"That's really nice of her." Colleen said.

"Yeah, she's been amazing." Arizona said in awe.

They stood there silently for a little longer until it was Arizona's turn.

Colleen got Arizona set up, and then she let the radiologist take over.

Once Arizona's scans were done, Colleen took her to an exam room where she could get someone to take Arizona's blood.

Colleen thought this was as good a time as any, so she just had to ask,

"Hey, Arizona, you want to go out maybe?" Colleen asked.

In all seriousness, Arizona didn't know what to say. It sounded like Colleen was asking her out on a date, and she wasn't planning on dating anyone but Callie, and she didn't know if Callie had told anyone yet.

Seeing the hesitant look on Arizona's face Colleen decided to alter her question a little.

"You know for drinks, just hang out. You seem like a nice person is all." Colleen amended.

Thankful that Colleen had changed her question to one that seemed friendlier, Arizona accepted. She was a friendly person, and if anyone wanted to be friends with her, she would happily be one.

"Sure, that'd be awesome. And you wouldn't mind if Callie came to right?" Arizona asked.

She just wanted it to be clear that this drink thing with Colleen was as only friends, and what better way to ensure that than to invite someone else, especially if this person happens to be your wife.

Soon, they finished taking the blood, and all Arizona had to do was wait until Webber took a look at the results and she might be able to be part of the trial. So to pass the time away, Arizona went to look for Teddy and make sure everything for the date was undergo.

XXXXXXX

-Callie POV-

It was now Callie's lunch time, so she paged Mark to see if he was free to eat, and as always, he was. So she made her way to the cafeteria, met up with him and took a seat.

"So today's my date with Arizona." Callie said excitedly.

"I know, you've mentioned it maybe 3 times a day since she asked you." Mark said.

Mark knew what Arizona was planning, and he wasn't very good at keeping secrets especially to his best friend, but he didn't want to ruin in for her, so he tried his best to just keep quiet until it happened.

"Mark, you haven't been yourself lately, you're way too quiet and you haven't been asking me for ways not to screw up with Lexie." Callie joked.

"There just isn't much to ask. Anyway, what is Blondie planning?" Mark said trying to put Callie's attention back on the blonde that her attention was almost always on anyway.

"I actually don't know. She just said to dress nicely but also comfortably. I know its dinner, I just don't know where." Callie said.

They continued to eat silently until Callie heard her wife's name being spoken by a nurse seated behind her.

"Yeah I finally asked her out," Colleen said to another nurse.

"Really? And what did she say?" the nurse asked.

Colleen didn't want to admit that Arizona actually only said yes after she assured her it was a just friends thing or that she invited Callie too, and no one was going to check up on it, so she bent the truth a little.

"We're going out for drinks sometime this week." Colleen replied happily.

Arizona was the talk of a few nurses lately, and not just because she was married to their Dr. Torres.

After hearing this Callie smile from talking about Arizona faltered and she was a bit hurt. Yeah her and Arizona hadn't made themselves official publicly, and they didn't decide that they were exclusive, but she had hoped that Arizona didn't want to date anyone else. But obviously she was wrong. They hadn't even gone on a first date yet.

Mark also heard what the nurses said and he had a hard time believing it. Arizona had put so much effort in waiting for Callie, that it wouldn't really make sense for her to date other people beside Callie.

"Callie you know Colleen. She just wants attention, and you know how nice Arizona is, she probably didn't mean for it o be a date. You jump to conclusions quickly, that's always been your problem."

Callie had to admit that Mark was right. Colleen had asked her out once, but that was just after Erica left and Callie wasn't ready for anything just yet. And Colleen wasn't her type anyway.

"Yeah I guess. But even if she is going on other dates, she can do that. We haven't really talked about being exclusive, or girlfriends." Callie said trying to make sense of the situation.

Just then, Teddy and Arizona walked into the cafeteria and spotted Callie and Mark and moved to join them. Teddy took a seat next to Mark, and Arizona next to her wife.

"Hey Calliope." Arizona smiled.

She wanted to pull Callie in for a kiss, but she didn't know what Callie was okay with her coworkers knowing.

Callie also wanted to take Arizona and kiss her senseless, but she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of the nurse that was taking Arizona out on a date.

"Hey, uh, what are you doing here?" Callie asked.

"Oh, well Dr. Webber is doing a clinical trial for diabetes and I was wondering if there was any way I could get on it." Arizona explained.

"What?! You want to be on a clinical trial?" Callie asked.

"Well yeah. I need a job, and people don't really want to hire someone who could pass out on them out of nowhere." Arizona joked.

Callie was worried. Arizona being on a clinical trial could make her even worse.

"Arizona, do you even know the risks? What if it makes you worse?" Callie asked angrily.

"Not yet, and I don't even know if I am going to be in it yet Callie. I thought you'd be happy, I could finally be at least a little normal if it works." Arizona said angrily also.

During this little spat, Mark and Teddy shrank into their seats so they wouldn't be a part of it.

Callie realized she was being a little irrational. If there was anybody she could trust with Arizona's health, it was obviously the chief, and like Arizona said, she might not even be eligible.

"I'm sorry you're right. This could really be good for you." Callie apologized.

"Its okay, and I actually wanted to ask you something." Arizona said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, some nurse Colleen asked me out for drinks, but I didn't want for it to be a date, so I asked if you could come with me."

Hearing this Callie looked at Mark and he gave her a knowing smile and it screamed I told you so, and he did. _I can be such an idiot_ Callie thought.

Not getting a response from Callie, Arizona got a little self conscious,

"Unless you don't want to, its just I didn't want to totally say no, so I kinda assumed you wouldn't mind going with me, but if you don't – "

"No, no that's great. I'd love to go with you." Callie cut in.

"Great, thank you!" Arizona said relieved.

They each finished their lunch and went their separate ways. Except for Mark, he went with Arizona, something Callie found a little strange.

XXXXXXX

Callie went through the rest of her day undisturbed by Erica and she felt thrilled because she had some really cool surgeries too.

It was weird actually; she hadn't seen Erica at all really in the past week. What Callie didn't know was that Erica was taking night shifts because she couldn't be around Callie. As mean and horrible as Erica was, Callie was special to her. So Callie rejecting her did more to Erica than she had thought it would.

It was time for their date and Callie was just about to enter the locker room to change when she got paged to the ER.

_This cannot be happening. I have a date._ Callie was annoyed, but when she entered the ER hoping that it would be nothing major, she saw that she might be there for a while. There was a pile up and many people broke many bones, which meant many surgeries.

Callie quickly called Arizona saying to push their reservations; she was still planning on leaving early enough to have a late date/dinner with Arizona.

XXXXXXX

-Arizona POV-

Getting the call from Callie, Arizona's plan was working perfectly. She then called Teddy to see how bad it was in the ER so she could plan around it. Teddy had affirmed that it would probably take a long time, there was apparently a multiple car pile up, and that obviously meant lots of broken bones.

Mark had already helped her with the stuff she couldn't do and now she just had to change and pick up the food and everything would be set and ready. But first she wanted to check in with Webber and see if her results were in, so she made her way to his office.

As she was walking she noticed there was someone else already in there, and it was Erica Hahn. And they seemed to be talking about something serious, because the chief looked annoyed.

So she just walked in circles on the runway waiting for them to finish. A few minutes later Erica exited the room and saw Arizona and made her way to her.

"Well if it isn't Ms. Arizona Robbins," Erica said sarcastically.

"Its Mrs." Arizona replied sharply.

"Excuse me?" Erica asked a bit confused.

"Its _Mrs_. Arizona Robbins. Lets not forget that _I _am married to Calliope." Arizona said in all seriousness.

It may have been a week since Erica had pulled her little stunt, but she was still really mad about it.

Erica just stared at Arizona not wanting to show how much her being with Callie actually hurt her.

"Arizona?" Richard called from his office breaking the silence that had arisen between them.

"Goodbye Erica." Arizona said.

"Goodbye." Erica said in such a manner that made Arizona think that she truly would never see Erica again.

They each went in opposite directions, Arizona going towards the chief's office. She entered and took a seat across from Dr. Webber.

"Well, I got your CT and your blood work, reviewed your files."

"Yes, and?" Arizona asked.

"And it looks like medically you're a candidate, but uh, I still have some reservations." Webber finished.

"Dr. Webber, please. I don't want to cause any problems for you. But as long as I don't have a job I won't be able to afford insurance, and I _need_ my own." Arizona pleaded.

Richard knew Arizona was a good person, and it would be unfair of him to deny this to her.

"Okay, you're on." Richard said.

"Really?" Seeing Dr. Webber nod Arizona thanked him, "Oh thank you Dr. Webber sire, I promise you won't regret it. I'll be the best clinical patient you've ever had." Arizona smiled.

Richard laughed a little at Arizona's actions and then he excused her since he had lots of stuff to take care of in the ER.

So Arizona went to change and put the finishing touches on their date.

XXXXXXX

Callie finally scrubbed out of her last surgery and she was starving. She couldn't wait for dinner. Then she saw what time it was. It was past 11 and there was no way that she could shower, get dressed and look presentable enough to go to dinner in time, plus it was too late for any restaurant to stay open long enough for her to get ready. So she conceded to the fact that her date with Arizona would be postponed yet again. She was just happy that she and Arizona lived together, so she could at least see her tonight.

She went to the locker room to change, but she called Arizona first to apologize for probably ruining their date.

"Hey Arizona, I am so sorry. I got pulled into surgery after surgery."

"Hey no worries, but I actually have a request to make." Arizona flirted

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I want you to get ready for our date anyway." Arizona said.

"Arizona, I doubt there'll be any restaurants open late enough by the time I'm done getting ready."

"Just trust me. Do what you would usually do. Shower and get comfortable okay?" Arizona said.

"Okay, where do you want me to meet you?" Callie asked.

"Um, call me when you're done and I'll tell you then."

"Okay, lo-, um see you then." Callie stuttered.

Shutting the line, she couldn't believe what she had almost said. She really did think she was falling in love with Arizona, but saying it this early, she didn't want to scare Arizona off before they even started.

Callie went on getting ready, showered and dressed comfortably with her spare clothes that she kept in her locker. Jeans and a blouse with the leather jacket that Arizona loved so much.

She put on some makeup and called Arizona. And before she could even say hello Arizona said,

"Where are you?"

"Um, in the locker room,"

"Okay good, step into the hallway and there'll be someone to escort you."

And Arizona shut the line before Callie could ask what was happening.

She stepped outside of the locker room into the hallway. As soon as she looked she saw Mark waiting for her. He silently linked their arms together and they began walking towards the elevator.

"Mark, what is going on?"

"Don't worry Callie. You'll love it." Mark said excitedly.

Arizona had asked Mark and Teddy to make sure that everything was clear, there was to be no one using that elevator besides Callie at that moment.

Mark pressed to button that called the elevator and they waited for a moment. The elevator opened and they entered, Callie being as confused as ever.

He pressed on the 5th floor and the ascended. When the doors opened on the floor, Callie's breath hitched, her eyes popped, and her heart seemed to stop.

Arizona was standing in the most gorgeous dress she had ever seen. A black one-shoulder dress that ended just above her knee, showing her legs perfectly.

She hadn't even noticed Owen standing next to Arizona.

"Thank you Mark," Arizona nodded, entering the elevator as Mark exited.

Callie literally could not speak. Seeing Arizona dressed like that definitely didn't help the tension she was hoping to diffuse with this date. Arizona pressed the button that lead to the roof and the silently rode up. Callie still dazed with Arizona, and Arizona praying that this was a good enough date for Callie.

They went up to the roof and Teddy was there to greet them. She took Callie's bags and set them to the side.

"Have fun ladies." Teddy said leaving the two of them alone.

Callie looked at what was in front of her and she couldn't believe it.

There were bright lights hung up on the walls and between the pillars on the roof, there was a cloth covered table under the lights with candles and dished and dishes of covered food and bottles of champagne.

Callie looked between the table and Arizona a couple times not believing that this was real. This was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her.

Arizona came up behind her and gave her a single stemmed rose.

"For you my lady." Arizona smiled.

Callie accepted the flower and couldn't help the huge smile that formed on her face.

"Arizona what is this?" Callie said pointing to everything.

"I knew you probably would get too busy to go out for dinner, so I brought it to us. Of course I had help, I couldn't reach a lot of the places so I got the three giants to help with the lights." Arizona said talking about Mark, Teddy and Owen.

"Arizona, this is beautiful, and too much. You didn't have to go through all this" Callie exclaimed.

"Nothing's to much for you Calliope." Arizona smiled leaning in for a kiss that Callie readily reciprocated.

Arizona grabbed Callie's hands and pulled her towards their table, then pulling out Callie's seat and taking her own.

"Arizona, I should have dressed nicer for this. You look stunning!" Callie said.

"You had a long day from what I heard, and you always look stunning whether you try or not, so I needed to one up you this time." Arizona flirted.

Arizona didn't think there was anyone ever that could be nearly as beautiful as Callie. Yes Callie was aesthetically gorgeous, but getting to know her, and her personality made her all the more beautiful.

Callie blushed so red that she started burning up.

"Thank you,"

They stared at each other, what seemed to be lovingly, though neither would admit it.

"Well, I know you like all types of food, and the sorta day you have determines what you feel like eating, so I didn't want to get anything you didn't feel like eating…so I got as many types, Italian, Mexican, Mediterranean etc." Arizona said.

Arizona pulled the covers off the food showing Callie each type, and Callie couldn't be more relieved. She was starving and Arizona called it when she said that Callie's preferred food changes day to day.

"Arizona, this really is amazing. Thank you."

"Anything for you Calliope. So dig in, because I'm pretty hungry, I can only imagine how you feel."

Seeing the Mediterranean food, Callie knew that that was definitely what she wanted.

Arizona poured them some champagne and went for the Mexican herself.

They began eating and had some small talk.

"Well I have good news," Arizona confessed.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I am officially on Dr. Webber's trial." Arizona smiled.

Callie still didn't like the idea much, but this is what Arizona wanted and she decided she would ask the chief about it later.

"Arizona, that's great. This could really help you." Callie said resonating joy.

"Yeah, I'm hoping that it works." Arizona said hopefully.

Setting this sate up left a lot of time for Arizona to think, specifically about Callie. After Colleen had not so subtly asked her out, she thought about what she would have done if someone had asked Callie out. She didn't want Callie to go out with anyone else, and she didn't want to go out with anyone else. Callie made Arizona feel amazing, happy, important. Out of everyone in her life, no one had made such an impact on her in such a short time like Callie. Arizona felt that she was falling in love with Callie, more and more each day. But she was scared about telling her; they were on their first date and Arizona already felt that she was in love with this woman. But they knew each other and they understood each other. Arizona _knew_ Callie. And she finally could admit to herself that she also _loved_ her. But could she tell Callie just yet?

"Callie listen, today I got asked out as you know, but I also want you to know that I don't want to go out with anyone but you," She grabbed Callie's hands between her own. "And I don't want to take things too fast, but I need to know if you do want to go out with other people."

This was the talk that Callie was hoping would happen, Arizona took the first step, now it was Callie's turn.

"No, I don't want anyone else." Callie stated.

"Okay," Arizona said with her dimples showing as much as ever.

"And there's something else I've been wanting to tell you." Arizona said, _its now or never Arizona. Just do it._

"When we first met in that elevator, you literally made me forget there was anything else in the world. When you took such an interest in my case I convinced myself that you just felt pity for the girl that would most likely die. When you offered to marry me you became my savior. When you started dating other people, I could literally feel my heart breaking. And when I thought Erica got you back, I could barely function. Callie you have changed my life so much that I can't even begin to describe it. You are the most beautiful, passionate, and wonderfully amazing person I have ever gotten the pleasure to know. And I know it may be too early to say this, and you don't have to say it back, but I feel like I'd be lying by not telling you."

Was Arizona going to say what Callie really wanted her to say?

_Please say it, please say it._

"Calliope, I love you, and I think I've loved you from the moment we got married."

And there it was, Arizona needed Callie to know that. She wanted to show Callie that she was different from Erica and George. She wanted Callie to know that she wasn't scared, that rather she was all in and ecstatic about it.

"You do?" Callie said almost tearfully.

"I do"

Callie got up from the chair, pulled Arizona up off hers and pulled her in for a kiss.

This kiss was deep and passionate. Callie wanted to show Arizona how much all of this meant to her. Callie knew not anyone in the whole world could make her feel the way Arizona did. Callie licked Arizona's lip seeking entrance and as soon as their tongues clashed. It was as if the world stopped for them. This kiss didn't evoke lust or liking. This kiss expressed their love, something so deep and so new for the both of them that they couldn't possibly express it with three simple words.

But they did need to breath, so they broke apart, and just like their first kiss rested their foreheads against the other's and breathing heavily.

Without a doubt in Callie's mind she felt the same.

"I love you too"

**AN: This is definitely the longest chapter so far.**

**So what did you guys think? I hope it was good, and I know some of you might think it is actually too early to for them to love each other, but Teddy admitted that she felt she was in love with Henry around this time and I thought it fit too.**

**And let me just say again that y'all are amazing; I absolutely love all of your feedback and compliments. You really should be thanking yourselves because I get a lot of ideas/inspiration from you**

**So please review, I'd love to know what you guys are thinking so far about this story.**

**(To anon- yes I do have a tumblr, it's on my profile: robbie-blue)**

**Sorry for errors, it was a now or not-in-a-while moment for posting.**

**THANKS!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Pay It Forward: Chapter 13**_

-General POV-

They finished their date and made their way back to their apartment. Though they had both decided to wait and take things slow, doing that was no longer an option. They had finally professed their love for one another and waiting was now the last thing on their mind.

While Arizona was driving back home, Callie was making some not so subtle advances. Putting her hand on Arizona's thigh and squeezing it firmly and feeling Arizona squirm a little only excited Callie further. Waiting to get back home was proving harder than both of them imagined; it had been a long time since either of them were intimate with another person. Callie went on dates, but nothing good enough to take it that far, and Lindsay didn't want to get intimate with Arizona while she was sick. So to say they were both just as nervous as they were excited would be an understatement.

Entering their apartment, all the confidence Callie exerted the whole car ride vanished, and Arizona was just as nervous. Both wanting the same thing, but not knowing how far the other wanted to go. But Arizona really had to get out of her shoes, she hadn't worn high heels in a while and her feet were killing her. She moved to the couch quickly and took of her heels and started rubbing her feet for relief.

Seeing the pain in Arizona's face, Callie thought she could help.

"Hey let me," Callie said moving towards Arizona and taking her foot.

"You wanna give my feet a massage?" Arizona asked while wrinkling her nose in disgust

Instead of responding Callie just began massaging Arizona's sore foot.

Arizona threw her head back and moaned in pleasure,

"God Callie, that feels amazing." Arizona sighed.

Seeing Arizona react like that did little to calm Callie's nerves or excitement, and she, and Arizona most definitely wanted Callie to touch her in places other than her feet.

"You know, maybe I could give you a massage to?" Arizona asked flirtingly.

"With those girly hands? Forget it?" Callie joked.

"These hands are not girly Calliope. They've done me lots of good." She husked.

Callie gulped and looked into Arizona's eyes. She could see the same excitement she was feeling.

"Calliope, maybe you could move a little higher?"

Arizona couldn't take it anymore. She needed Callie, to feel her, so she took the necessary and oh so needed first step. Now the ball was in Callie's court.

Callie knew what Arizona meant? But that didn't mean she wouldn't play a little longer.

"There?" Callie asked moving her hands to Arizona's calves.

"A little higher,"

"How about now?" She asked moving to the bottom of Arizona's thigh.

"Mmm, nope, higher" Arizona said with a humorous tone.

Callie cocked her head to the side and squinted her eyes, looking at Arizona again just to make sure she wasn't mistaking where this was eventually heading.

She leaned in to give Arizona a kiss, one that Arizona was all too ready for.

She moved up and hovered on top of Arizona, grabbing her face and pulling her harder into the kiss.

But before they got too far, Callie pulled Arizona to her feet and pulled her to her bedroom, where they would hopefully have the first of many love filled nights

XXXXXXX

Arizona woke up the next morning just after 5 o'clock and was extremely sore, something she would never be sorry about, especially since it was all due to the extremely beautiful woman that she loved laying next to her. Arizona turned to her side and just stared at Callie. She probably barely got three hours of sleep; they had been going at it all night. As soon as Callie had pulled them onto the bed, it was as if all the hesitation and shyness had vanished and they both just gave themselves fully to the other. It was definitely a night that Arizona could proudly say was one of her best.

And seeing Callie lay next to her on her stomach, looking so peaceful made Arizona feel safe, something she hadn't felt in a while, always worrying about her constant hospital visitations, and her lack of healthcare. Arizona didn't think that Callie fully understood how much she had truly saved her. How could you really repay someone that had done what Callie did for her? The simple answer was that she couldn't, so she had tried to show Callie everyday how much she appreciated her, and now she could show her how much she loved her as well.

She gave Callie a quiet kiss letting her sleep in little longer before she had to get up for work, and then she hopped out of bed, and took a shower. She then went to make them some breakfast. All the time a home left Arizona to watch TV and she had learned how to make a few things, something she was hoping to test out on Callie this morning.

It was now half past six and Callie's alarm went off, just in time because Arizona was just about to finish the food.

Callie hit the alarm and reached for Arizona, but all she felt was the cold sheets. She got up and looked out her door to see Arizona working on what could only be breakfast. She too felt sore from their night, and also needed a shower, although she loved that she could still smell some part of Arizona's essence.

"Calliope, good you're up. Breakfast should be ready in a little, so by the time you're done with your shower, everything should be ready." Arizona smiled very excited about her accomplishment.

"I was kind of hoping we could take a shower together." Callie said in a morning voice that did all kinds of things to Arizona.

Moving towards her, Callie stepped behind her and pressed her lips to crook of Arizona's neck while running her fingers down her back.

Callie had learned that Arizona's favorite place to be touched and kissed was her back. A beautiful, bare, white back that Callie wouldn't mind worshipping.

Arizona shivered in response,

"Callie don't start what you can't finish." Arizona husked.

"Who says I don't plan on finishing?"

"Other than the fact you have to get showered, you'll already barely have enough time for breakfast, so get moving." Arizona said pushing Callie off her and shooing her to her bedroom.

"You're lucky I love you." Callie said.

She found it surprisingly comforting that she could now tell Arizona she loved her so freely. Something she knew was reciprocated by someone she truly trusted.

And for Arizona, hearing Callie say it like it was a simple fact, which for her it was. There was no doubt in Arizona's mind that she was in love with Callie, and that Callie loved her. Although the simplicity of this truth was appreciated, the feeling that they both got when they heard it from the other was anything but simple. If there were ever a word to describe the way they felt when they heard those three simple words, it still wouldn't be enough. Happy, excitement, safe, trusting, butterflies, there wasn't a word, because as simple as the statement was, the meaning was much more complex.

"I love you too."

Callie smiled, gave Arizona one last pack and went to take a shower, while Arizona finished making their breakfast and set the table.

Callie stepped into the shower, and let the warm water run down her body. Callie wanted this to work, she needed it to work. Arizona was different, and she had already almost ruined it by not communicating, she wasn't going to let that happen again. She finished her shower, got dressed and went to the kitchen, just in time to see Arizona set everything down.

"Okay good, have a seat." Arizona said pulling a chair out for Callie.

"You know, I didn't know you could cook, I always just did it." Callie inquired.

"I actually can't. This is my first try, I've been watching quite a lot of cooking stuff." Arizona said a little sheepishly.

Though Callie was a bit worried as to how this food was going to taste, she didn't show it.

"I'm sure it's delicious."

Arizona waited until Callie took her first bite, she was excited to think what Callie thought of it.

Looking at the omelet, Callie could see that it looked a bit funky, but she was still holding strong. The look on Arizona's face made her hope that the omelet was actually good, she didn't want sadden her. She took a bite and there was a crunch. Even if Callie didn't know how to make food, she would know that there wasn't supposed to be a crunch like that. The inside of the omelet was burned and the insides were barely cooked.

_How is that even possible?_ How could Arizona burn the eggs, but undercook what's inside?

"Mmm," Callie tried to hide her obvious pained expression.

And Arizona, completely oblivious, thought Callie really liked it.

"Yay! I'm so gonna make us breakfast everyday." Arizona said right before taking a big bite of her own omelet.

As she put the serving in her mouth and bit, Arizona's happy expression quickly faltered. Her eyes widened and her mouth stopped any motion towards taking another bite. She looked at Callie horrified at what she had just put in her mouth, she grabbed for a napkin and spat it out immediately.

As soon as Callie saw Arizona's face after that first bite, she burst into laughter. At least Callie hid whatever disgust she tasted; Arizona's face gave it away entirely.

Arizona coughed a little and wiped her mouth getting rid of whatever of the omelet was left over.

"Callie, that was horrible! And you're laughing?" Arizona exclaimed.

Still trying to breath properly, Callie waited to answer.

"I'm sorry, but you really should have seen your face Arizona." She laughed even more remembering it again.

Arizona tried to keep her mad act up, but she also bust into laughter.

After both of them had settled down Arizona asked,

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You looked so excited that you made them, I didn't want to ruin it just yet." Callie said. "And I might have wanted to see what you'd think of it." She added.

"Warning me would have been the better option. That was horrible, how'd you even eat it?"

"I really don't know." And she really didn't.

"Well, I'm sorry you won't have a good breakfast before work. I was really hoping I could finally do something to help out around here."

Arizona didn't like just sitting around and doing nothing. She didn't have a job, and her medical conditions usually prevented her from getting one, so she was hoping the trial would help with that aspect. And Callie always made the food, while Arizona cleaned and did the other stuff.

"Arizona you do do stuff. And I'm sure this would have been delicious if…"

"If I hadn't made it?" Arizona laughed. "It's okay Callie, I know. And I will most definitely no be making breakfast anymore."

They both got up and began to clear the table.

"Here I got this, you should get to work." Arizona spoke up.

Looking at the time, she could see that Arizona was right.

"Are you sure?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, you need to go be awesome Dr. Torres." Arizona said moving in for a kiss.

"How do you expect me to leave when you're doing that?"

Giving Callie one last kiss,

"Okay okay, now get going. I don't want Dr. Webber to hate me even more for making you late."

"I'll see you when I get back, bye."

"Bye."

This was definitely a morning routine that they both could get used to

XXXXXXX

Several days later, after another similar morning, but with Callie making breakfast instead, Callie walked through the halls of Seattle Grace as happy as she's ever been. Her and Arizona were in a great place. It had been almost a week since their date and things couldn't any better. And in two weeks Arizona was scheduled to come have the surgery to place the device for the clinical trial.

She was now on her way to talk to Mark when she found him talking to Teddy.

"Hey guys." Callie said brightly.

"Torres!"

"Hey,"

They both replied.

And as they were talking, they noticed Lexie walking by with a crowd of interns behind her.

"A month ago you were in med school being taught by doctors, now you are the doctors." Lexie told them all and was quickly bombarded by questions as she passed them.

"Oh new interns," Teddy said faking exuberance, "I hate new interns."

While Mark nodded, Callie responded,

"Seriously? I like new interns. They're the future, the next generation filled with promise. It's going to be awesome"

"What is up with her?" Mark asked leaning towards Teddy,

"She's getting laid, she's unnaturally cheerful."

Mark then turned to Callie,

"Wow, the sex with Arizona must be really good," he smirked.

"Earthshattering!"

As Mark was about to say some not so appropriate things, Callie's pager went of.

"Well I gotta go. Have a great day guys." Callie said taking her leave.

"Unnaturally cheerful is an understatement." Mark spoke.

"Oh, you haven't seen Arizona yet, imagine her unnaturally cheerful. Its pretty scary."

XXXXXXX

Arizona got a call from Dr. Webber not long after Callie left and he had told her that they could put the device in today because there was an opening. So Arizona went a little early in the hopes that she could see Callie beforehand.

She took the elevator to the ortho floor and looked for Callie, but of course with her luck she ran into Colleen first. Just like everybody else, Colleen still didn't know that she and Callie were for real.

"Arizona hey," Colleen smiled at her.

"Hey Colleen, how have you been?" Arizona asked politely.

"I've been good, and I'm actually free later today if you want to go for drinks, I just have to help Dr. Webber with a last minute patient for the trial then I'm free."

"Actually I think I'm that patient, he called me this morning."

Arizona was glad that she had a legitimate excuse to not go for drinks,

"Well I guess that means no drinks today huh?" Colleen assumed.

"I guess not. Anyway have you seen Callie?"

"Uh, no. She got paged earlier and has been in the OR since."

Arizona always wanted to see Callie work, to see the amazing things her wife does everyday.

"Oh, well do you have any idea when she'll finish, I just want to talk to her before we do the surgery."

"She should be finished soon," Colleen was just a bit jealous. Here she was talking to Arizona and all Arizona wanted to know was where Dr. Torres was.

"Well thanks Colleen, I guess I'll just wait then."

"I'll see you when we have to take some more tests before the surgery."

"Yeah, see you then,"

Arizona texted Callie saying that if she was done with her surgery she really wanted to talk to her, and because Arizona still had just under an hour before she had to go meet with Dr. Webber so she decided that while waiting she could look for Teddy.

She made it up to cardio, and she saw Teddy in a deep conversation with none other than Erica Hahn, so Arizona decided to wait until they were finished, which didn't take very long because the moment Erica saw Arizona she wrapped up their conversation and left.

"What was that?" Arizona asked stepping in front of her best friend.

"Erica Hahn just quit… again." Teddy said with a hidden smile.

"What do you mean quit, she's leaving?"

"Yeah, she talked to the chief and everything, she apparently got a better job somewhere else. Honestly I don't care, I don't know how any hospital could trust her when she left the same one twice without a real notice." Teddy said annoyingly.

All Arizona could really think about was Callie. Erica really hadn't been on their minds at all lately; if Arizona didn't know any better she wouldn't have even thought Erica still worked in the hospital with Callie.

"Wow." Was really all Arizona could think to say,

"Yeah, anyway what are you doing here?" Teddy asked.

"Um, well Dr. Webber called and he's putting that thing in me today." Arizona said excitedly.

"Really? I thought your surgery wasn't until a couple weeks."

"It's not, he just had an opening and subbed me in I guess."

"Well that's great, I was actually talking to Callie earlier and she didn't mention anything." Teddy wondered.

"Well she doesn't know just yet, I was waiting for her but Colleen said she was in surgery so I just texted, if she finishes in the next 45 minutes I should be able to tell her before I have to take all those annoying tests." Arizona explained.

"Well here's your chance, she's coming now," Teddy said nodding behind Arizona.

Arizona turned around and once again, she couldn't help but stare at her wife a little bit. She was wearing exactly what Arizona liked, sleeves rolled up and hair up letting Callie's long hair down in a ponytail. Her eyes went down and she could see some of Callie's cleavage, which prompted Arizona to look even more.

"Eyes up her hot-pants." Callie said.

They have been having serious hardcore nonstop sex for almost the past week. It was hot, dirty, sweet, sensual and primal all at the same time and whenever they saw each other their minds immediately went to what they wanted to be doing to each other instead.

"Hey Callie." Arizona smirked.

She wanted to move forward and kiss Callie right there, but once again, she wasn't sure because this was Callie's workplace and she didn't want to overstep in a place where people needed to see Callie as a professional. And as if Callie could read Arizona's mind, she herself moved forward and gave Arizona a short kiss.

"Well I'll just leave you two love birds, I have extra paperwork to fill out now," Teddy said talking about Erica's sudden resignation.

But Callie didn't really catch that because all she saw was Arizona. They don't mean to, but whenever they're together they unintentionally shut everybody else out and just focus on their other half, something Teddy and Mark had gotten used to in the past week.

"What are you doing here?" Callie asked after Teddy left.

"Well, I have some awesome news! Dr. Webber called and he can put that thingy in me today." Arizona jumped in excitement.

"Now?" Callie's expression quickly turning serious.

"Yeah, 4 o'clock"

"He just called, why would he do that?" Callie was confused, could there have been something wrong with Arizona that he wanted to do it earlier?

"I don't know, but I'm not complaining I just want the darn thing in and get it over with. So I'm actually going to head up and I'll call you when they finish with the tests?"

"Yeah okay." Callie had to go talk to Dr. Webber about this and make sure its not something bad.

Arizona saw that Callie got a little nervous at this new piece of information and tried to lighten the mood a little,

"Don't worry, because you won't be getting any for a little, I'll give it something extra when I can." Arizona husked giving Callie a hard kiss and walked away sending her a wink.

About fifteen minutes later Callie quickly went to go talk to the chief while Arizona was taking her tests.

"Chief, Arizona just told me that you called her in to insert the device today?" Callie questioned.

"Yeah, I had an opening."

"But she's only taking her pre-op labs now and shouldn't we double check them making sure none of them are false-negatives or – "

"We're going to rush the labs, everything will be fine."

Callie really didn't like the idea that Arizona was doing this under such short notice. They could be taking their time with these labs, then they could double check them and make sure that the results they had weren't errors. She just had a bad feeling.

"Well can't she just come in in a week. It just seems a little weird to race her in…"

"Look it is a simple procedure, I'll be over in an hour. Don't worry about it." Richard said with finality in his voice that indicated it was the end of this discussion.

XXXXXXX

Arizona was now lying in her bed and she had just called Callie. Richard was also there explaining the basics of what was to proceed.

"So we'll get you labs back in a few minutes, then you'll get a happy cocktail and we'll take you up to the OR." He said handing the bag to Colleen.

This was Callie's last chance to ask anything before the surgery, so she was taking it.

"Her glucose levels aren't spiking or anything?"

"No," Richard was getting a little annoyed

"I mean nothing that would make you want to push this up?"

"Nothing, we got an op-"

"Opening, right okay." Callie said finishing his sentence.

Richard moved to the other side of the bed and began writing in the chart.

"Are you nervous?" Arizona questioned.

She had noticed that Callie wasn't being herself since she had told her about the surgery, and she kept asking Dr. Webber questions about why he had really moved up her surgery.

"No." Callie said unconvincingly.

"Oh, you are nervous! Its kinda cute." Arizona smiled.

"I am not nervous, and I have to go anyway." Callie said trying to change the subject.

But just then Colleen walked in and handed the results to Webber.

"Well Arizona everything seems to be fine. Nurse Colleen is going to give you something to drink and we'll head up okay?" Richard said.

"Alright, thanks again Dr. Webber."

Colleen gave Arizona her drink and stayed hoping she could speak to her when Callie left.

As Arizona was drinking, Callie still hadn't gone yet and Colleen was just standing awkwardly on the side. Callie really wanted to talk to Arizona one last time before the surgery, but she didn't know how to politely get Colleen out.

"Uh Dr. Torres weren't you just leaving." Colleen said in her own attempt at getting Callie to leave.

"Uh, yeah I was." Moving further away from Arizona's bed, Callie unexpectedly turned around and moved in to give Arizona a kiss. And this wasn't one of their normal pecks they would give each other whenever they could. This was to show Colleen and everybody else that Arizona was hers, and what better way to do that than to show a gossiping nurse in person.

"I love you okay, and I'll come to see you after." Callie then sent a pointed glare at Colleen and made her way out the room.

Arizona knew very well what Callie had intended to do with that kiss, and she really really like it. Plus seeing the look on Colleen's face was worth it alone.

"Well, um, you just finish your drink and I'll get the team ready to prep you." Colleen stuttered while leaving the room.

Arizona pulled out her phone and typed

'You are evil.'

To which she got a reply quickly,

'I have no idea what you're talking about. Good luck 3'

If Arizona wasn't having surgery today, Callie would seriously extra sore in the morning.

**AN: Okay I am extremely sorry for the serious delay for this update. Tons of crap!**

**Also sorry for not writing 'smut'. I didn't write any simply because I don't know how, and I think I would've ruined any chance I had.**

**Okay I have a question for you all since you're all so friggin awesome. I'm working on another fic, one that I think will honestly be far better than this. And I just want to know, do you guys generally like readin things in 3****rd**** person or 1****st**** person?**

**Thanks again for all the reviews, favs, views and follows. Tell me what y'all think so far.**

**Thanks for being amazing guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Pay It Forward: Chapter 14**_

As Callie texted Arizona back, she ran into and almost knocked down Bailey.

"You people always on your cell phones now, look where you're going _Dr. _Torres."

Once Callie balanced herself she began to explain,

"I'm sorry Bailey, I was just texting Arizona." Callie said with one of her biggest smiles.

Bailey had noticed that Callie had been… happier. Callie took over a spot in her heart just as much as everybody else's. No matter how much she or anybody else tried, Callie was just someone that you couldn't help but like. And seeing Callie truly happy, not trying to be, but actually being happy was a beautiful thing. And the fact that it was Arizona making her happy was just a plus. Arizona, though Bailey would never admit it, was one of her favorite patients. Happy no matter the circumstances, and while Arizona was in the hospital Miranda would make sure to 'check' up on her more times than she really needed to, because Arizona's behavior was infectious. Something that had obviously gotten to Callie.

"Ah I see." Bailey said all too knowingly. "I'm actually going to observe her surgery."

Hearing that, Callie again immediately got worried. _Why would Bailey need to watch her surgery if it was supposed to be a simple procedure._ She thought.

"Why?"

"I don't know, the chief loves an audience." Miranda replied.

"Not because he worried something's wrong? I mean he wants you there to help?" Callie's tone very serious.

"I don't think so." She said her face scrunching up in confusion. As far as she had known Arizona was fine. "Have her accu-cheks been bad?"

"No, but she wasn't supposed to be in surgery for another two weeks and then this morning he calls Arizona up and has her race into the hospital…"

"Ugh, he's getting batty in his old age." Miranda offered as an explanation hoping to calm her, which in fact only made it worse.

"Oh well that's great because he's cutting open my wife today."

"Don't worry, I'll be standing there contemplating my mortality, if the batty acts up I'll lend a hand."

Even with Bailey assuring her nothing was wrong, Callie felt like something was wrong. Arizona shouldn't have been rushed into this surgery and Bailey shouldn't have to observe him.

"Something is not right." Callie stated fearfully looking at the floor.

Bailey took a good look at Callie and she knew exactly what was worrying Callie so much.

"You know what you sound like?"

Callie head shot up and looked at Bailey waiting for an answer.

"A wife." Miranda said simply.

Hearing that made Callie smile unintentionally. You'd think dating while you were married would make things more complicated, but no, not with them. If anything being already married made things much better.

"Thank you Bailey."

XXXXXXX

Dr. Webber was now starting his surgery on Arizona and showing Bailey what to do and trying to explain to Lexie what they were trying to do when Callie walked in.

Seeing Miranda scrubbed in and obviously assisting rather than observing Callie once again got worried.

Richard decided to ignore the fact that Callie entered his OR and continued,

"You have to be careful not to cut too deep into the omentum." He said to Bailey.

"Uh, Dr. Webber?" Callie spoke.

"Yes?" he replied innocently still continuing.

"Hi, uh Callie Torres here."

"Yeah, nice to see you," he said in the same voice.

"I, I thought that Dr. Bailey was just observing?" Callie said getting angry at his lack of concern.

"Yeah well she's here so she might as well make herself useful."

Bailey turned to look at Callie trying to wordlessly say that everything was going to be fine.

"Dr. Webber, I'm a surgeon."

"That's the word on the street." He replied.

"You have an attending assisting you in a subcutaneous device insertion. You rushed Arizona into surgery within a few hours notice. What, what are you not telling me?"

Lexie looked at Callie sympathetically because she was obviously scared and worried about Arizona.

Richard began to reply a little annoyed at Callie's constant questioning. "Dr. Torres – "

"Is there something that she didn't tell me about her check ups? Is her HBA1C too high?" She cut in.

"Here we go" Bailey said to herself knowing what was coming next.

Richard stopped what he was doing.

"Look I am a doctor, and I know when something is wrong and _something_ is wrong!" Callie said loudly trying to make him understand.

"Dr. Torres, I am fond of you so I'm going to count to thirty in my head before I call security." He said as a warning to get Callie out of the OR.

"Richard I'm…I'm asking you – "

"Get out of my OR right now." He said aggressively.

Callie looked at him one last time and finally accepted her defeat and exiting the OR.

XXXXXXX

After she got kicked out Callie went to the room Arizona was going to be taken to after the surgery was over and waited. After what felt like forever someone opened the door, but it wasn't Arizona. No, in fact it was probably the last person she wanted to see, Erica.

"Erica, I don't know what you're doing here but you need to leave I'm waiting for Arizona to get out of surgery." Callie said annoyingly standing up and crossing her arms.

"That's what I'm doing Callie." Erica explained. "I'm leaving Seattle."

"You're leaving… again?" Callie asked stoically.

Erica was hoping for some emotion from Callie, anger, sadness, something. But Callie gave her nothing; she wasn't mad, sad, or happy. In fact Callie really didn't care, Erica was no longer an important part of her life anymore.

"Well at least you warned us this time. I hope you'll be happy wherever you're going." Callie offered.

"That's it? _I hope you'll be happy_. You have nothing else to say? Erica got mad at Callie's lack of emotion.

"Erica right now my wife is in surgery, a surgery that I was never comfortable with from the beginning, one that she was rushed into just today. You leaving is not my priority, she is. So yeah that's all I have to say." Callie retorted.

They just stood there, looking at each other for a few moments, neither really knowing what to say.

"Fine, today wasn't the best day to tell you." Erica conceded.

Erica was stubborn, and she wanted to believe that Arizona was just temporary, a young beautiful woman that Callie needed _at the moment_ to help her get ready to get back on the market.

"Listen to me Callie, when this relationship ends, when you finally realize that I'm what you need, here's my address and number. I'm not leaving like last time, I'm telling you where I'll be." Erica pulled out a piece of paper extending it to Callie.

"You are relentless you know that. Erica the simple truth is I don't love you anymore, I don't trust you anymore, and I don't want to try. Even if things with Arizona don't work out, which I'll try my best to make sure they will, I still wouldn't go back to you. I don't need to worry about being in public with her because she's worried what others will think. I don't need to worry about her leaving because I know she won't. Erica I tried to be nice earlier, but if you keep bothering me and insinuating that Arizona and I will inevitably not work out I won't hold back." Callie said angrily.

She got the paper, ripped it and threw it in the trash near the door.

"Go away Erica, move to wherever, meet whomever and just move on." Callie said trying to make Erica understand that things would never go back to the way they used to.

Erica was also a proud woman, so after hearing that she didn't know what to say so she turned around and immediately left the room.

Callie sank back in her seat letting out a breath and rubbing her temples. She was already stressed about Arizona and seeing Erica did nothing to help. And after what felt like hours Arizona was finally wheeled into the room and placed on the bed. Dr. Webber, Bailey and Grey told her everything went well and she should wake up in a little.

And seeing Arizona like that reminded Callie of the last time they were in this position. Arizona had woken up and had basically professed her love, which got Callie thinking. What if she had never walked into the elevator at that time, or what if she hadn't seen Arizona again after that? She'd either be alone and failing at dating like she was before, or if Erica had still come back she could've been with her instead. Arizona had shown her how you were supposed to be treated by someone that truly loved you, and remembering her times with Erica only reassured Callie more that Arizona was it for her. She had finally found that person, and it was all due to luck.

Arizona stirred a little and began to awaken. Callie was honestly looking forward to this part.

"Hey," Callie said softly moving Arizona's hair away from her face.

"Calipee, hi" Arizona smiled.

Callie grabbed for the water on the table and placed the straw to Arizona's lips so she could drink.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she placed the cup back on the table.

"I feel great!" Arizona laughed. "Especially since you're here." She said as she grabbed Callie hand.

"You're quite the smooth talker you know." Callie smiled.

"Why thank you Dr. Torres."

Callie was just relieved that Arizona was okay and being herself.

Callie was going to say something but was interrupted by a nurse walking in. Colleen had gotten her to go in because she didn't didn't want to go in there and see the woman she had tried to get to go out on a date with

Arizona saw the nurse and spoke.

"Hello nurse, have happened to meet my wife?" She said giddily while making Callie blush severely. "She happens to be this hot hot doctor that works here. And she has the softest skin in the world, and there's this special spot – "

"Okay, I think she's heard enough." Callie cut in even more embarrassed.

Arizona obviously didn't have a filter at the moment, something the nurse found quite amusing.

"Yes I have met her." The nurse replied giving them both a knowing smile. She finished filling out the chart and left the room.

Arizona was getting a little tired and nothing she said was making sense now. As she drifted off into sleep, Callie made sure that someone else would answer all her pages so she could be there when Arizona awoke.

A couple hours later, while Callie was dozing off herself, Arizona once again began to wake up, but this time much more herself.

"Hey again," Callie said rubbing her eyes.

"Hey," Arizona replied groggily.

Callie now switched to doctor mode because she could now properly examine Arizona in this state. She moved around the bed and pulled down Arizona's blanket so it was now below her thighs.

"Woah Callie, don't you think I should heal first before we …" Arizona teased.

"Do you feel any pain here?" Callie asked feeling around her bandages.

"Nope," Arizona said even though she flinched a little.

"Really, or are you just being stubborn."

"Callie, they just cut me open and put a piece of metal in my body. How is it not supposed to hurt?" Arizona said.

Callie realized she was once again going a bit overboard and covered Arizona up.

"I kinda lost it today."

Arizona tilted her head and raised her eyebrows waiting for a response.

"Dr. Webber kicked me out of the OR."

"Really?"

"Okay, so…" Callie began. She took Arizona's hand and moved to lie next to her on the bed. Arizona shifted to one side of the bed and let Callie lay her head on the pillow. Once they were comfortable Callie continued,

"You know we both figured that since I was a doctor that I would be really calm while you were having your surgery?"

"Mmhm"

"Well, um, that may not be the case." Callie said seriously.

"Ah, so you were just a mess. Like any other ordinary wife huh?"

"Yeah, it's pretty pathetic." Callie conceded.

"Well, I think it's adorable." Arizona replied.

They both laid there comfortably in each other's presence, and then Arizona shifted again to face Callie.

"I have a chronic tumor condition. I'm a frequent flyer in the OR."

Callie moved up and rested her weight on her elbow,

"And I'll be a basket case every time."

**AN: I'm so sorry for the short update, a lot has been going on and none really in my favor. Thank you all once again for the reviews, views, follows and favorites. And thank you to those who followed me on tumblr, y'all are so awesome. And I have to regretfully inform you all that I might need a little break. Stuff has not been going well…at all**

**I meant to address the Arizona dying thing in last chapter's AN but I completely forgot.**

**Like I said before, her fate will lie in your hands (most likely) when the time comes**

**So please review, tell me what you think is gonna happen.**

**THANKS! You guys all really are amazing.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Pay It Forward: Chapter 15**_

What Callie didn't know was, the reason Richard made Miranda take part in his surgery was because he was giving his trial to her. Apparently Meredith Grey ruined Derek's Alzheimer's trial for Adele, and Richard was taking the blame, and the only way to save his trial is to give it to someone else, who just so happened to be Miranda.

It had also been a whole month since Arizona's surgery and a lot of things have changed. For one, Dr. Webber stepped down as chief and handed the position to Owen, something Miranda wasn't all too happy about. Arizona got a job because the device was working well and she no longer had any episodes. All in all life was seriously good for just about everyone.

It was also Callie's day off and Arizona also had the next two days off so she had intended to spend the whole day out with Arizona, but of course, things don't always work out.

As Callie was sleeping Arizona began to wake up from yet another one of their sex-athons. Callie's head was lying on her chest in a very compromising position. Every cool exhale from Callie made Arizona's breasts perk up with excitement. She was trying to shift to prevent any further stimulation, but Callie would have none of it. It was now apparent that Callie was awake, seeing where her head was resting and seeing Arizona's obvious excitement she took Arizona's breasts between lips and began sucking.

"Mmhm, Calliope,"

Callie continued to massage Arizona's breasts with her tongue and lips while shifting to move on top of her.

Arizona grabbed Callie's face and pulled it up to hers and pulled her in for a searing kiss, all the while Callie moved her hands mounded Arizona's core.

"Nuh uh," Arizona said,

She flipped them and continued to kiss Callie while saying,

"You were on top last night, now it's my turn."

She moved her hands and started massaging Callie's core.

"Mhmmm," She moaned while biting her lips.

"I love you so much Callie." Arizona said right before quickly taking one of Callie's breasts between her lips.

"Arizona please,"

Callie couldn't take it anymore, she needed Arizona and she needed her now. She thought she had a busy sex life before, but she can now see how wrong she was. Sex with Arizona wasn't just more frequent than what she'd had with anyone else, but it was more passionate and it ranged from dirty and wild, to soft and sensual in one night. It was more than she had ever experienced and she could never get enough of it.

"No need to beg Calliope," Arizona teased while moving downwards and taking the taste of Callie in her mouth.

XXXXXXX

After their almost daily morning rendezvous, they took a shower and Callie began preparing breakfast. They had already established that unless they were willing to get food poisoning Arizona should stay away from the preparation. But Arizona always sat on the counter and watched Callie from there. She had never seen Callie inside of an OR, but if she looked anything like she did while making them breakfast, Arizona knew she was in for a treat. If she was so demanding and serious about something as simple as breakfast, than surgery would definitely be something she needed to see.

Callie was just about finished, but she turned to Arizona and stepped between her legs pulling her in for yet another kiss. This kind of action was normal, Callie would always stop what she was doing for a second and kiss Arizona, but as normal and expected as it was, it was never boring.

They ate their breakfast happily and discussed what they were going to do that day.

"Well I want to see _Despicable Me_," Arizona offered.

"Arizona, I have this one day off and you want me to go watch a children's movie?" Callie tried reasoning. She secretly didn't mind watching it, but she could never admit it.

"Callie, this movie is going to be great, and like you said we have the whole day off. We can watch the movie early and you can pick what we do the rest of the day. Please." Arizona said giving Callie her best pouting face.

"I don't know Arizona." Callie said obviously teasing.

"Please oh please. Come on, you know you want to. I can be pretty despicable myself later too if you'd like?" Arizona said wriggling her eyebrows.

"Oh my God, please tell me you did not just say that." Callie laughed.

"Yes, in fact I did." Arizona smiled.

She knew she won this discussion, so she got up and picked up her and Callie's empty plates and put them in the sink.

"Okay, we'll watch _Despicable Me_, but you can't tell anyone Arizona." Callie said while getting up herself

"I won't, I promise." Arizona smiled.

"No Arizona, I mean it, not even Teddy, because I'll never hear the end of it." Callie begged.

"Callie, so you honestly believe that I've been friends with Teddy this long and haven't made her watch a kid movie with me?"

And to be honest Callie hadn't thought of that.

"Well…"

"Exactly, but no worries, I won't say anything. It'll be out little secret." Arizona winked passing Callie while tapping her ass.

XXXXXXX

They exited the theater smiling and laughing on their way to Callie's car.

"Callie, are you still going to tell me that that movie wasn't amazing?" Arizona asked.

"Okay, okay it was alright." Callie conceded opening the driver's side door and entering.

"Alright? Callie that movie was awesome. Those minions were adorable!" Arizona beamed opening her own door and taking a seat.

Callie still wouldn't admit it, but she totally agreed with Arizona. It was a very cute movie that she wouldn't mind watching again.

But when Callie was going to respond, her phone started ringing.

"Hold that thought." Callie smiled at Arizona as she answered her phone.

"Dr. Torres." She spoke.

"Callie, it's Bailey." She responded.

"Hey Bailey, what's up?" Callie asked confusedly not knowing why Bailey could be calling her.

"Um, is Arizona with you?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah, she's right here." Callie was now starting to get a little worried.

"Why isn't she answering her cell phone?" Bailey asked frustratingly.

Bailey wanted to talk to Arizona first because she knew Arizona would be calm about what she was about to say, whereas Callie would most likely freak out before actually knowing what's going on.

Callie signaled to Arizona about her cell phone and Arizona pulled it out and saw that she indeed had multiple missed calls from Bailey.

"It was on silent." Arizona whispered.

"We were at a movie Bailey, she silenced it. What is going on?" She asked.

"Well, we're going to need Arizona to come in." Bailey said sadly.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Callie asked.

And this was exactly why Bailey wished Arizona had answered her cell.

"We just need to talk about the device we put in her." Bailey said trying to make it sound like.

"And why would you want to do that?" Callie asked sarcastically.

"Callie, please don't panic. I just need you to come in okay?"

All through the conversation Arizona could see that Callie was getting more and more distressed. And though she didn't know what was bothering Callie, she put her hand on top of Callie's and silently told her that all would be okay.

"Okay, we'll be right there." Callie said and hung up the phone.

"Callie, what's wrong?" Arizona asked.

"We have to go to the hospital." Callie said annoyingly while starting the car and backing up.

"Why?"

Callie turned to face Arizona and began "Its about – "

"My metal thingy?" Arizona cut in knowing what it was about the second Callie finally looked at her.

"Yeah." Callie said stoically.

The rest of the car ride to the hospital was spent in silence. Callie was worried and scared. Things were going perfectly, and now something came and had screw everything up. She was visibly shaken and distressed, whereas Arizona was extremely calm and collected. But what Callie didn't know was that Arizona was also scared. Every time Arizona had to go to the hospital she'd put up a good front and be strong for herself and at the time Teddy. Now she had to be strong for Callie. If Callie knew just how scared she actually was, things would be bad.

They finally reached the hospital and went to Bailey straight away.

Bailey put them in an exam room and began explaining what was going on. Apparently the device that was put in Arizona was not as well perfected as they had originally thought.

"So basically what you're saying is the device that you put in her is defective." Callie said angrily.

She never liked the idea of Arizona going into this trial for this exact reason. It is a trial, and it could do just as much, if not worse, harm than good.

And Bailey was pretty frustrated herself. But she was glad she found the problem with the device this early, so she tried to stay calm for all their sakes.

"What I'm saying is," She turned to Arizona and continued, "You got one of the original devices, so there are some kinks to work out."

"So it's a collectable. When I die you should just put in eBay." Arizona said trying to put some humor into the situation.

But Callie was giving Arizona a glare as soon as she said 'when I die', a glare that Arizona made sure to reciprocate.

"For now the only issue is that you have to go back to daily testing." Bailey said trying to get their attention again.

"Because she could become diabetic again, is that right? Because the device is basically a huge failure." Callie quickly got angry again.

"It's got some problems." Bailey tried again to reason.

"Which she is trying to fix, which is why it is called a trial." Arizona said annunciating each word for Callie.

Callie looked at Arizona again, and instead of looking angry, she now looked scared and sad. Arizona reached for Callie's arm and held it tightly to comfort them both.

"The good news is we figured out what was wrong, and we are trying hard to figure out how to fix it."

"Look, I knew the risks when they put this thingy in me, and besides all the check ups mean I get to see you more." Arizona smiled at Callie. "And don't worry, you'll figure it out Dr. Bailey." She said turning to Bailey.

They both got up and left the exam room.

"I know today was your only day away from this hospital, and out day to spend together. I'm sorry." Arizona said sadly.

"Arizona, don't ever be sorry for this. Your health is the most important thing right now, I just hope they find a way to fix it soon because I hate having to see you here in the hospital."

"I know, it's just this is the first say we both have off, and now it's kinda ruined."

Arizona's health has always been a part of their life. It's how they met, why they married, and lately it was becoming a pain in the ass, at least it was to Arizona. And today was supposed to be special; she was going to ask Callie to take another really big step in their relationship that night.

"It's alright, but what are you going to tell your boss, you won't be able to work if you have to be at the hospital everyday."

Callie was secretly happy about this. She didn't really need Arizona to work, she was more than well off for the both of them, but Arizona wouldn't hear it. She didn't want or need Callie to be the only breadwinner in the relationship. And because Callie's parents still didn't know that she was married to Arizona, she still had her trust fund money. Plus the fact that Arizona was a secretary to a man that obviously appreciated her looks didn't help.

"Yeah I guess, you're right. And I only just got this job, he's gonna be really mad." Arizona said sadly.

Just then a group of interns passed by, and one of them came up to Callie.

"Hey Dr. Torres, I thought today was your day off." She said completely ignoring Arizona.

"Hello Evans. And it was, I just came for personal reasons." Callie replied.

It was obvious to Arizona that the way this intern was looking at Callie was anything but professional. The whole hospital knew that Callie was happily married now, so Arizona tried not to worry.

"Oh personal huh?" The intern smiled. "Is it about your wife, I heard that Dr. Bailey's device was a bust." She said not knowing that her wife was actually right next to her.

Yes Helena Evans knew that Dr. Torres was married, but she also heard under what circumstances she got married, so she thought that if Dr. Torres knew she had more options, she wouldn't be stuck with her 'wife'.

Callie looked at Arizona not really knowing how much Arizona was comfortable with letting everyone know about her health.

"Yeah, that's why we're here." Arizona cut in grabbing Callie's hand. "My _wife_ and I were actually just leaving."

And once Helena finally looked at Arizona, her spirits were a bit dampened. She had hoped that the nurses were exaggerating about her looks, but it was pretty clear now that they weren't. Arizona also looked nothing like her, while Arizona was fair, blonde and light in general, Helena was the opposite, looking a lot like Callie actually. Dark raven hair, tanner skin, but with light brown eyes.

Arizona also finally seeing Helena could not deny that the girl was attractive. She had exotic features that further deepened Arizona's jealousy.

"Yeah, we were just heading out." Callie said taking Arizona's hint.

Helena finally broke eye contact with Arizona and looked up at Callie.

"Well I'm on you service this week, so I'll see you tomorrow." She said grabbing for some contact with Callie, but Arizona shifted Callie towards her and stepped in front voiding Callie of any touch from the other brunette.

"Take care now." Arizona said dragging Callie behind her.

When they got far enough away from Helena, Callie stopped Arizona hoping to hear an explanation, though she really didn't one.

"Arizona, what was that?" Callie asked arching her eyebrow.

"Callie come on, she was practically looking at you like a piece of meat she been dying to just eat up." Arizona said angrily.

"So, you were… jealous?" Callie said knowingly.

"I have no reason to be jealous, we're already married. But no one gets to look at you like that." Arizona said. "But me," She amended sending Callie a wink and trying to forget about the while situation.

They continued to walk and Arizona saw that Owen was looking a little glum.

"Well, someone looks like they have worse news than us." Arizona said loud enough for him to hear.

Owen looked up and saw Callie and Arizona.

"I don't know what kind of news you got, but I may have just lost my pitcher to brain surgery."

The surgeons of Seattle Grace Mercy West had a baseball game against those of Seattle Presbyterian and Owen was a little stressed because he really wanted to beat them.

"I'm telling you I can pitch!" Callie said.

She had been arguing with Owen ever since he mentioned this game about letting her pitch.

"Oh yeah, Callie told me about that. So wait, you lost your pitcher?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah, I might have. Shepherd has surgery."

"Owen, you know who I know who would love to be your pitcher?" Callie asked brightly

Owen was just ignoring Callie before he remembered something about Arizona.

"Wait a second, Arizona you played in college." Owen finally realized he probably wasn't as doomed as he originally thought. Arizona had mentioned that she played college softball and was fairly good.

"You played baseball in college?" Callie asked.

"Softball, and yeah I did." Arizona replied.

"Can you play tomorrow?" Owen asked.

"Doesn't she have to work here?" Callie asked.

"I will hire you now and fire you after the game. You are now my administrative assistant."

"Ah, can't I be something cool like vascular surgeon …"

"Arizona you can be whatever you want if you help us beat Seattle Pres. I can't believe I never thought of this earlier." Owen put his arms over Arizona's shoulder and they walked away leaving Callie behind to discuss a few details.

Callie quickly followed saying,

"I'm telling you I can pitch!"

Owen later called a meeting to get all the attendings, residents, and interns that were playing. Arizona had helped him determine which position each should play based on what they both knew about them. There was only one intern that Arizona had hoped wouldn't be in the game, but much to her dismay, Helena was in fact in the line-up.

"Okay, these are the positions. Sloan you're in first base, Bailey you're center field, -"

"I might not be able to make it the game, I got 49 other patients to call to give them the same news I gave you." Bailey said looking at Arizona. "What are you even doing here?"

"I work here." Arizona beamed.

Owen dealt with the rest of the team. Callie would pitch if Shepherd couldn't make it, Teddy would also be an outfielder and so on.

Mark grabbed his shirt,

"We'll look fantastic in these shirts." Mark told Arizona.

"And when we look good we play good." Arizona responded.

Their friendship had also really taken off; she helped him with Lexie just as much as Callie did, and he wasn't so much in their space anymore, so there was less to be bothered with there.

All the while Callie just sat down and watched Arizona. She was so good at being in charge, and Arizona obviously loved the sport. Originally Arizona was supposed to just watch, but now that she could play, she could tell that Arizona would have more fun.

All the positions were settled and Arizona was more civil towards Helena, but she still really wanted to get out of there, and she felt really bad that she made Callie stay much longer than she had intended to.

"I am so sorry Callie, I just got caught up in it, and we were supposed to have our special day, I'm - "

"Hey, it's okay, I'm really happy that you get to play tomorrow. I can't wait to see you in that jersey. And I cannot believe you didn't tell me you played softball in college."

"When exactly was I supposed to tell you Callie, and it never really came up."

"Did you ever think of going pro?" Callie asked.

"For a little while, but I joined the military instead." Arizona said sadly.

She played softball so good because of Tim. It was their sport, and once Tim joined the military Arizona followed.

"Oh, well than I guess I finally get to see you in action." Callie smiled leaning in for a kiss.

"Don't get too excited Calliope, I haven't played in years. Anyway lets get home, I'm starving and I have something important to tell you, so when we get home make sure I don't wimp out okay?" Arizona asked seriously.

"Okay…" Callie responded a little nervous as to what Arizona could tell her.

XXXXXXX

They got home ordered in take out and discussed how the softball game would go tomorrow.

"I am going to be an amazing pitcher, just wait and see." Callie smiled.

"I'm sure you will."

Arizona was actually really excited for the game tomorrow and she really hoped that Callie was indeed a good pitcher… for her sake.

After they finished with their food, they cleaned the table and went to sit on the couch. Arizona turned on the TV and began watching.

Callie really wanted to know what Arizona was going to tell her, and she couldn't wait any longer, the curiosity was killing her.

"Arizona, you said earlier that you wanted to tell me something?" Callie began.

This was it. Arizona was going to ask Callie the big question and she was a little nervous. But before Arizona could day anything Callie's phone rang.

"You should get that first." Arizona said happy for the little distraction.

"Dr. Torres." Callie answered while getting up from the couch.

"Okay, we can deal with that tomorrow. Yeah before the game."

Callie listened for a little while longer and finally ended the call.

"What was it?" Arizona asked.

"Oh just Evans she's just asking about rounds tomorrow." Callie said nervously.

"Ohh… Helena." Arizona annunciated.

"Come on Arizona, she's an intern, and she's got nothing on you. You have nothing to worry about" Callie said moving towards Arizona and taking her hands.

"Psh, you don't have to tell me." Arizona scoffed.

Callie gave Arizona a knowing smirk.

"Okay, okay. I may be slightly, only the tiniest bit maybe jealous." Arizona murmured.

"Psh you don't have to tell me." Callie mocked. "You Arizona, my dear _wife,_ are the only person for me. And I wouldn't have it any other way." Callie smiled leaning in for a kiss.

"Speaking of which, I wanted to – "

Arizona was interrupted by the sound of knocking.

"Ugh, I'll get it." Arizona said annoyingly.

She walked to door and opened it. She went from annoyed to confused because she didn't recognize the man standing behind the door.

"Uh, can I help you?" Arizona asked.

Hearing Arizona question the guest, Callie walked up to the door and immediately recognized him.

"Papi?"

"Calliope, mija." The man smiled seeing Callie behind Arizona.

Arizona didn't exactly know for sure if mija meant daughter, but there was no mistake that Callie had just called this man her father. Her father that doesn't know Callie got married without telling him…again.

**AN: So y'all were right, writing is a good release. Thanks for the messages from you guys that sent me some.**

**Just so you know the chapter you all have been waiting for is coming relatively soon, but for now, we have to introduce Arizona to papa Torres right? What do you guys think is going to happen? And that's as close to smut as I can get, so I hope I wasn't too bad.**

**Thanks for the views, reviews, follows and favorites.**

**Y'all are still awesome.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Pay It Forward: Chapter 16**_

"Calliope how are you?" the man walked in passing Arizona, who was wearing a worried expression.

"I'm good papi, but uh what are you doing here?" Callie asked trying to get straight to the point while looking at Arizona, an exchange that didn't go unnoticed by the unexpected third party.

"Where are your manners?" the man asked looking at Arizona. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Oh sorry, daddy this is Arizona my …. roommate. Arizona, this is my dad, Carlos"

Arizona knew she shouldn't have been hurt by the introduction. Callie explained that her dad was a bit more open now, but introducing a woman he's never met before as her wife would have been anything but good, but still being called a roommate affected her more than expected.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Torres" Arizona said smiling and shaking his hand.

He smiled at Arizona and replied, "The pleasure is mine, and please call me Carlos."

Carlos knew that his daughter had dated Erica Hahn and it had taken him a while to finally see that whatever makes his daughter happy shouldn't matter to him. But nevertheless he wouldn't have minded if his daughter decided she liked men again. He wasn't a slow man, so noticing Callie's hesitation in Arizona's introduction, and the way Arizona's face seemed to have dimmed by being called the roommate, made Carlos think she was anything but.

They all moved towards the living area and Callie and Carlos sat down. Arizona felt that maybe she was supposed to leave them alone for this part.

"I'll just head to my room and let you two catch up." She said while walking to the room she barely used.

"No Arizona please come sit I'm just here for a quick update, I haven't seen my Calliope in a while and I'm sure her … roommate will be very informative." Carlos said wanting an excuse to see Arizona more.

Arizona was a bit hesitant and then looked at Callie who was silently pleading for Arizona to sit down and join them knowing her dad wouldn't do anything drastic with another person around.

"Of course sir," Arizona smiled instinctively taking a seat right beside Callie, also another gesture that didn't go unnoticed by the man.

"Well I'll just get to the point. I came to ask if you'd have lunch with me tomorrow, I'm here for business and I couldn't miss the opportunity to see you mija." He said to Callie.

"Of course daddy." Callie smiled genuinely.

Though Callie was a bit nervous about her dad being here, she was more excited to see him. She hadn't seen her dad in a long time and she did truly miss him.

"That's great, and of course your roommate may join, Arizona?" He said looking towards Arizona for conformation.

"Oh no sir, I'm sorry but I have something to do tomorrow I wouldn't be able to make it." Arizona spoke nervously.

Callie then looked at Arizona confusedly, not knowing what was keeping Arizona busy tomorrow. But then Arizona looked at her and mouthed 'baseball'.

"Oh shoot daddy I can't go either." Callie said finally realizing that she was indeed busy as well. She didn't want to miss the game, especially now that Arizona was playing.

"Callie I'm sure Owen will understand you – " Arizona started.

"No I just got him to let me pitch and I really wanted to see you play."

"Ahem," Carlos voiced not knowing what was actually happening.

"I can't come because we have a baseball game tomorrow. We're versing another hospital." Callie explained to her father.

"Oh, Arizona's playing? Does that mean you're a doctor as well?" Carlos asked looking at Arizona.

Carlos got a little hopeful. If his suspicions were correct, Arizona being a doctor as well would definitely work in her favor.

"Well no. I know the chief of surgery well and he knows I played softball in college so he 'hired' me just for this game." Arizona explained.

"I don't see the problem, can't I come watch?" He asked.

Other than obviously playing, Callie was also hoping to get to spend some time with Arizona tomorrow. She would see her wife all hot and sweaty and doing something she apparently did very well. Her dad being there would obviously change that.

"Daddy, you don't really like baseball and it won't be fun for you." Callie tried to reason. But she couldn't just blow her dad off.

Arizona looked at Callie and whispered.

"It's okay, you can miss the game. Owen won't mind, we could get Lexie to pitch."

Just as Callie was about to respond Carlos spoke,

"Calliope, I am coming to your game tomorrow and that's that. I've come to appreciate the sport."

Callie could tell her father was lying. He was never a fan of sports, but he was trying which meant a lot.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, just tell me when and where and I'll be there." Carlos smiled.

They took care of all the details, so Carlos would be a little late for the game because he would be busy with the business he was in town for and he would probably leave a little before it ends as well so he could get back home.

Now that Carlos left, Callie remembered that Arizona wanted to ask her something,

"You wanted to ask me something?" Callie spoke.

Arizona didn't know if she wanted to ask Callie what she had intended to just yet. She had forgot about how clueless Callie's parents were to their situation. Plus Arizona was a still thrown by her introduction. So she ended up deciding to leave it till another day.

"Oh, its nothing important."

Callie really wanted to know what it was, but she had also noticed that Arizona wasn't happy about being called the roommate. But could she have done?

"Arizona I know introducing you as my room-"

"Callie it's fine. I get it. Introducing me as anything else would have caused problems." Arizona cut in. "But I do want to know, when do you plan on telling your family about us? Because I plan on us being forever and I don't think your family is naïve enough to think their daughter is going to have the same roommate forever."

"Arizona …"

Callie really didn't know what to say. She didn't even think about how she could tell her parents. She really wasn't planning on telling them until she absolutely had to.

"Oh my God. You weren't going to tell them at all. Were you?" Arizona caught on.

"No, no. It's not like that Arizona. I just don't know how." Callie tried to explain.

Arizona was getting pretty mad. She knew that Callie wasn't ashamed of her. But how was she supposed to feel if Callie wanted to hide her from her family?

"It's getting pretty late. And we have a long day tomorrow." Arizona said trying to just avoid the subject. She knew if they got into it now while they were both tired it would only end badly.

And Callie could see that Arizona was just trying to do. And if it were any other time, she wouldn't have let her do it. But this time Callie was grateful. Arizona was right. Callie had no excuse for not wanting to tell her family. They loved each other, they were married, and Callie could see how hurt Arizona was about the whole subject.

But Callie didn't know how torn about this Arizona really was, until she saw Arizona moving in the direction of the bedroom. But not _their _bedroom, Arizona's old bedroom and now she was really worried.

Arizona entered the bedroom and shut the door. She started to think maybe she was just over reacting. Callie's dad did show up out of nowhere. And Callie didn't actually say she would never tell her parents. Plus Arizona knew how hard it was for Callie to sleep without her now. They fit together perfectly while sleeping, and Arizona wouldn't admit it, but she found it impossible to sleep without Callie too. So she changed into her pajamas and left her room.

Callie was already snuggled in bed wondering if she had really messed up. Arizona had every right to be angry. She knew it looked like she was ashamed to be with her, but that really wasn't the case. Then she heard the door opening and saw Arizona enter. To say Callie was relieved was an understatement.

Arizona pulled up the covers and snuggled as close to Callie as she could get.

"I'm overreacting, you'll tell them when you're ready." She said giving Callie a kiss.

"No, you're right. I have to tell my family. And I'll tell my dad tomorrow. Right before he leaves. I'm sorry." Callie said pulling Arizona closer.

XXXXXXX

The next day, things were still tense, but obviously much better than the night before. Callie still had work in the morning and if no emergency surgeries arose, she was free for the game all day.

And Arizona had to go in and get her daily check up before it was time to play, so they went to the hospital together.

As they entered to hospital, they went there separate ways only to see each other again once on the diamond.

Arizona went to Dr. Bailey to get checked on but ran into Teddy on the way.

"Arizona, how'd it go?" Teddy asked.

"I didn't ask her." Arizona said sullenly.

"What why not, you were looking forward to asking her all day?" Teddy asked confusedly.

"Well I was about to, and then her dad showed up. Like out of nowhere. And she called me her roommate and I got a little mad. I couldn't ask her then." Arizona explained.

"Her dad?"

"Yeah. He's here on business and he stopped by."

"Well you can ask her today, after the game. Arizona you were really excited."

"I know, but maybe I should wait a little longer. Her family has no clue who I am. I'm just her roommate to them. How could I ask Calliope to remarry me if she hasn't told them we're together?"

Teddy had to admit that Arizona's reasoning was legitimate.

"Okay, but when is Callie going to tell her family?" Teddy really wanted this for her friend.

"She says she's going to tell her dad today, before he leaves. He's gonna watch the game. And by the way, can you make sure no one mentions the fact that we're married in front of him? I don't want anything to ruin Callie's only day with her dad.

"Well that's great. You can ask her soon than. And of course. I'll pass it along"

"Teddy, I'm not sure. I really think I should wait a little longer. I mean we already are married, so there isn't really a rush." Arizona said skeptically.

She was so excited to ask Callie to marry her. She wanted it to be real this time. With a big wedding, a cake and all their friends. She already bought a ring, one she knew Callie would absolutely love. She didn't have a lot of money to make it extravagant or flashy, but she was sure Callie would love it.

"Anyway, I have to get going. Dr. Bailey's probably going to snap if I don't show up on time."

Arizona said goodbye to her friend and went on her way.

But what neither of them knew was that there was a certain intern that overheard everything. Especially the part where no one was to mention their marriage in front of Dr. Torres' father.

The day went on. Arizona took all her tests, and Callie finished her rounds. While Arizona had to walk home to change, Callie went to the locker rooms. It was decided that Callie would pick Arizona up from the apartment once they were both ready and then they would drive to the diamond.

While changing, someone entered the locker room.

"Oh, Dr. Torres, getting ready for the big game?" Helena asked.

"Yeah, I'm heading there now after I pick up Arizona." Callie responded

Helena couldn't help but look. Callie was changing out of her scrubs so she was in nothing but her bra and scrub pants at the moment. Callie noticed Helena's glances, so she quickly put on her undershirt and then their blue 'jerseys'. She went to go 'use the bathroom' and changed her pants while doing so.

"Well I'll see you on the field Dr. Evans." Callie said leaving the locker room.

XXXXXXX

They were now at the field and Owen and Arizona were getting everybody set. Seattle Pres. was also there so the game was to start once everybody was ready.

Everyone took their spots and the game was about to begin.

Arizona ran to Callie who was positioned right on the plate ready to pitch.

"Okay, you got this Callie and good luck." She gave Callie a peck and ran back taking her position as catcher.

Arizona really didn't know how well Callie was at pitching, but from the way Callie was talking earlier, she seemed confident in her skills.

Callie got ready, took her stance and threw the ball… horribly.

At first Arizona thought it was a joke, or a mistake. But no, Callie threw the second ball just as bad, if not worse. Arizona took off her mask and looked at Owen incredulously and saw that he was wearing the same expression.

But Callie was trying so hard, and she looked amazing. Arizona couldn't say anything to her, and Owen surely wouldn't, so they let her pitch.

A few innings in and it was Seattle Grace's turn to pitch again. No one noticed that Carlos now entered the park and took a spot on one of the bleachers ready to watch his girl.

Callie was now going to pitch to Seattle Presbyterian's chief of surgery. She once again got ready and through the ball. This was obviously better than her previous attempts, but it was slow enough where their chief was able to hit a homerun with it.

Arizona took off her mask and once again looked at Owen who was now talking to Dr. Shepherd. She made her way over to them,

"Well uh, that gonna make it 12 to nothing." Arizona told them.

"How long are we going to let this go on for?" Derek asked fixing his hat.

"She'll get there, she's just gotta get a better drive off the mound – "

"She's terrible." Owen Cut in.

"Yeah, she sucks." Arizona conceded not being able to lie.

Seattle Pres's chief now ran passed them finishing his run.

"Oh, want to call it hunt? Teams looking a little tired. Wouldn't want anyone napping in the O.R." He teased. "The last think you guys need is a malpractice suit." He laughed.

"Okay, we're pulling the pitcher. Shepherd get your glove."

"No, no not me." Derek turned to Lexie and called for her.

"Great job Hun, you through a good game." Arizona said walking to Callie. "Lats go relax your shoulder huh?" She asked.

"No, no I'm just warming up. Get outta here." She said shooing them with her glove.

"Hey, there's beer." Arizona said trying once more to get Callie to give up.

Callie saw Owen nod enthusiastically and finally caught on to what they were saying.

"Ah come on. No, let me try again I – "

"We're running out of time." Arizona said seriously.

"What are you talking about we have like 5 more innings." Callie exclaimed.

"No, no I'm running out of time. Is this really how you want to spend our last few moments together?" Arizona asked with as serious as a face as she could muster. "Give me the ball, I can, I can feel my device failing." Arizona said with a fake pained expression.

Callie looked at Owen who was trying his best not to laugh at Arizona's antics.

Callie put the ball in Arizona's hand.

"I hate you so much," Callie said trying not to laugh herself.

"I know." Arizona said with a smile.

Callie grabbed her other hand and Arizona gave the ball to Lexie and they made their way to the cage. All the while Carlos was watching.

He knew there was something more going on between Callie and her 'roommate'. But he didn't know Callie was hiding it. He had told her already when she was with Erica that he would accept her as long as the person is good to her. And Arizona seemed like a wonderful lady. He decided he'd bring it up once he had to leave.

Helena noticed a man sitting on the bleachers and went to him.

"Are you Dr. Torres' father?" She asked.

"Yes," He said,

"Oh she mentioned you'd be here, you don't have to sit so far away, there are seats much closer." She said.

"Thank you," he replied, getting up and following her.

"So how do you know Calliope?" He asked trying to make conversation.

"Oh, I'm an intern so sometimes I'm on her service. She's an amazing surgeon." She smiled.

"I'm sure she is." He said proudly.

They finally made it to wear everyone was sitting waiting to bat.

Callie saw her father and Helena and quickly approached them.

"Thanks," She said to Helena and then she turned to everyone else.

"Everyone, this is my dad Carlos. Dad this is … everyone." She smiled.

Everyone came and introduced themselves, then Arizona came up.

"Nice to see you again sir." Arizona smiled.

"Arizona, I already said to call me Carlos."

"Sorry si – I mean Carlos." Arizona said correcting herself.

Callie and Arizona now stood farther apart than they usually would, to avoid any suspicion.

Helena thought that now would be as good a time as any,

"So Carlos, I'm sure you love having Arizona as a daughter-in-law." She said.

And then everybody in the cage got quiet. Teddy and Mark had informed everyone not to mention anything about Callie and Arizona's marriage. But apparently Helena didn't get the memo.

"Daughter-in-law?' Carlos said with a hint of anger.

Callie and Arizona looked at each other and then at Carlos.

"Daddy I can explain." Callie said.

"Wait, you two are actually married?" Carlos said pointing to the two of them, "Calliope, this is a joke right?"

"Papi, please. You have to let me explain."

To give Callie her privacy, everyone moved as far away from them as possible while Callie pulled her dad and Arizona away as well.

"Calliope again? You married someone without informing any of us again?" He asked incredulously.

"No it wasn't like that – "

"How do you know this woman isn't as bad as your first husband, or even Dr. Hahn. You called us devastated by what she did."

"Daddy Arizona's not like that I promise."

"How could you get married to this woman? Calliope this is wrong! I can't believe you would do this – "

"I only married her to give her insurance!" Callie yelled over her father, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Arizona knew that Callie was just trying to explain to her father how they first got into the situation, but Helena was giving her this smirk and she just got angrier.

"What?" Carlos asked. "You married a stranger so they could use your money?"

"No, no. That's not what I meant." Callie took a deep breath and began, "At first yes, I married Arizona because she needed insurance."

Carlos gave Arizona a glare.

"No, don't look at her like that daddy. She didn't ask I did. She really needed it, or else she wouldn't have gotten the surgery – "

"And she would have died," Mark called out trying to help. But he got a glare from both Carlos and Callie, while Arizona thanked him with a nod.

"Yes, she would have died. Then I don't know what happened, we got close, she became my closest friend and we just clicked. I love her, and its real this time daddy."

Carlos looked between the two women. Arizona was standing almost protectively right beside Callie and Callie was holding onto Arizona's hand tightly. He liked Arizona; he didn't care if she was a woman. But Callie made the same mistake of marrying someone too soon and it ended in adultery.

"Calliope, how long have you known this woman? It doesn't make sense. You married George too soon and it – "

"This is different than George. Arizona loves me, and I love her."

Arizona was nodding enthusiastically, hoping that Carlos wouldn't be too mad. She always had authority issues, but when she joined the military, she learned how to control it. But she's been out of commission for a while now and so she was out of practice.

"Sir, I know it looks bad. Yes I married Callie initially for insurance, but I fell in love with her because of her, not the insurance. She's a beautiful, smart and strong woman and I know she's the best thing that's ever happened to me." Arizona said as firmly as she could.

All the while this was happening, everybody else was still playing the game without them and losing pretty badly. And Helena got a scolding from practically everybody.

Carlos looked at the two again and asked if he could speak to Arizona privately.

"No, you can – "

"Calliope it's okay. I'll be right back."

Arizona nodded for Carlos to follow her out of the cages where no one could hear them.

"I'm getting straight to the point. The last time my daughter married someone without properly getting to know him, it ended terribly. If that were to happen again…"

"I understand your concern sir. But Callie does know me. She knows absolutely everything about me. And I her."

"And there's the fact why you two got married in the first place."

"Like I said, that may be what initially got us together, but we both love each other now. And it has nothing to do with the insurance."

"And what about her trust fund, and her money…"

"I signed a pre-nup. If anything was to happen that would end our relationship, Calliope keeps everything." Arizona said. "But sir, I don't plan on anything breaking us up. Callie is it for me. There's no going back once you've met her so I don't plan on going anywhere."

"Arizona, I want to believe you, I do. But this is the second time she's done this. I believed that George was a good man, and look what happened there."

"I'm not like George. From what Callie's told me, he didn't love her the way Callie loved him. I love your daughter, and I protect the things I love."

Carlos had to admit that he was starting to believe her. There was an obvious difference in demeanor in the way Arizona and George were towards Callie. But still, she could just be a really good actress.

"And I have a confession to make. Yesterday when you came over. Right before you did, I was going to ask Calliope to marry me for real, for us to have a big wedding, with all of our friends and you and your family of course. I want this to be what Callie's always dreamed of and I'd really like you blessing I guess is what I'm saying. I know it'd mean a lot to the both of us."

Wanting to marry Callie for real must have flipped a switch with Carlos, because his demeanor changed entirely. His face became more relaxed and he took a less predatory stance.

"You want to marry her properly?" Carlos asked.

"I do."

"If you hurt her…"

"I'm a dead woman. Understood." Arizona said smiling.

"Then you have my blessing. But only because I know it'll happen whether or not I give it." He said.

"Nevertheless, thank you sir." Arizona said beaming.

"I told you to call me Carlos," He corrected her.

Carlos and Arizona came back to Callie and the rest of the doctors. They were in a timeout and the game was almost over and Carlos had to go to catch his flight. Callie could see that her dad wasn't as mad as he was before, in fact he was smiling, and she could only imagine what Arizona had told him.

"We can discuss this further when we have time. Call me whenever you're free." He said giving his daughter a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodbye daddy." Callie said.

When Carlos left, everyone around them turned and looked at Arizona as if she had done something incredible.

"What?" She asked.

"What did you say to him? That man looked like he was going to blow a fuse when you walked away. And he comes back with a smile." Mark asked.

"We had an understanding discussion and we both voiced on certain issues. He had every right to be angry honestly." Arizona reasoned.

Callie looked at Arizona with every ounce of love and pride. This woman who had met her dad yesterday had somehow managed to win him over. Even being married to his daughter for the reason of insurance. Callie figured it was a quality only Arizona had.

"Lets get back to the game huh?" Teddy suggested.

XXXXXXX

They finished their game, with the score to shameful to even announce. But they all had a great time and they all took a seat on the bleachers.

"Well I just wanted to thank you guys for letting me be your ringer, though I didn't really ring much." Arizona laughed.

"Lets go home," Callie whispered huskily into Arizona's ear.

And Arizona knew exactly what that tone meant. She shot up from her seat and said,

"Well that's it then, we're going home." Arizona said pulling Callie away quickly.

As they got into the car, Callie asked,

"Arizona, what did you say to my dad?"

"I just told him the truth Calliope."

**AN: I am extremely sorry for the long wait for this update. But the semesters over so no long wait hopefully. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I don't usually catch them all.**

**I didn't want to much drama with Callie's dad, so I made hime like-able I think?**

**And FYI: I'm pretty sure the next chapter is the one everybody's been waiting for.**

**What do you all think?**

**Thank you guys so much, you're all great!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Pay It Forward: Chapter 16**_

Callie was just about to start her surgery; they were still waiting to put the patient under anesthesia. And she was extremely excited for this specific surgery, not because it was anything more complex or because it was rare, but because Arizona was in the observation deck ready to watch her.

She had promised Arizona a while back that she would be able to come and watch her one-day, and since Arizona couldn't work anymore, she figured it might as well be soon since Arizona was very impatient. Callie had begged Arizona to wait until a much more interesting surgery come along, but Arizona insisted that whatever surgery she watched she'd be interested in no matter what, mainly because her hot wife was performing it. It was a simple surgery, but still something Callie thought was cool enough for Arizona.

Just as they were about to start, Lexie stepped in front of Callie.

"Do you mind uh, just moving a little more to your left please?" Callie asked while nodding to Arizona who was watching intently.

She wanted Arizona to get the best possible view and Lexie was in the way a little.

Lexie looked up and also noticed the blonde.

"Your wife's in the gallery." Lexie stated happily. She always liked Arizona, in fact everyone did.

"I know," Callie smiled. "Arizona's been begging for a ride along, so I figured it might as well be today."

Callie looked up at Arizona and smiled brightly enough that it could show through her mask, and Arizona responded with a wink.

Callie began the surgery and as usual rocked it, while Arizona was overwhelmed with it all. She never knew how cool and amazing it was just to watch the surgery, let alone be the person performing it. And seeing Callie take charge of that whole room was just incredible. Everyone knew what to do, as if they were all in sync, moving with Callie.

Callie finished the surgery, sending Arizona one last look and then went to scrub out. Arizona left the gallery and quickly made her way down to where Callie would be exiting the OR.

Seeing Callie walk out, Arizona immediately spoke,

"Callie that was just awesome, you were amazing in there." Arizona said. "From where I was sitting it pretty much looked like you rebuilt that guys legs." Arizona smiled.

Callie always heard how good of a surgeon she was, and she always appreciated people when they'd say that, but hearing it from Arizona had a completely different effect on her.

"And I don't think I've ever seen such a doctor look as hot as my wife just did in that OR."

"Well than I have something to show you," Callie said.

This was by far the moment she was most excited for today. She grabbed Arizona sleeve and pulled her into an on-call room. Once she entered she shut the door and locked it quickly, before hearing Arizona ask,

"What happens in here?"

Callie decided showing Arizona, would benefit much more than explaining, so she moved forward and unzipped Arizona's sweater while taking her lips between hers.

XXXXXXX

"I gotta say, I'm a big fan of what happens in this room." Arizona said layin next to Callie.

"Mmm, everyday should be bring your wife to work day." Callie chuckled.

"Listen, uh, I've had this idea…" Arizona said, " And I've felt silly even considering it, like 'Really, you think that's something you're gonna do?' Now though I'm thinking I really want to do it."

By now Callie realized Arizona was going to say something pretty important, so she moved up and turned where now half of her was on Arizona and the other half on the bed.

"I want to go back to school." Arizona finally said.

Callie didn't know if that was the big news or not because nothing about that sounded silly, but Arizona didn't say anything after, so she assumed that was it.

"Oh, okay well, that's not silly Arizona." Callie smiled. "Adults go back to school all the time."

"Medical school." Arizona amended.

Now that had surprised Callie. Arizona never mentioned that she was interested in becoming a doctor before.

"Oh, wow uh I mean … wow!" Callie faked exuberance.

"Yeah," Arizona smiled happy at the fact Callie appeared to be supporting her thought.

"Ah, what time is it?" Arizona asked looking for a clock.

Seeing the time, she noticed that it was close to another one of Callie's surgeries.

"We got another surgery to get to, come on, up and at 'em." Arizona smiled while collecting their clothes from the floor.

For this surgery, Callie was actually going to get Arizona into the OR to watch, so she took Arizona to get changed into some light blue scrubs.

While Arizona was changing, Callie though about what she had just told her. Arizona was serious about going to medical school, and that meant she'd be dating a med student and things would change for sure.

While changing, Arizona thought about the surprise she had for Callie at home. Arizona had decided that tonight was going to be the night to officially propose. She had waited long enough. Callie spoke to her father and cleared the air about the marriage, and Arizona had spoken to him more about the proposal. Lucia obviously was very upset and refused to converse with Arizona at all about the matter. But she had gotten Carlos to consent and that's all she needed at the moment. They just had this last scheduled surgery, then Arizona was going to take Callie out and officially propose to her then.

Once Arizona was finished, she sat next to Callie so she could tie her scrub cap.

"What do you think of the University of Washington?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." Callie stated.

"It's not like Harvard or Stanford. It feels, I don't know, it feels doable." She smiled.

"Doable?" Callie asked. Arizona obviously didn't know what a big deal this decision was. "Okay I, I, I'm sorry but ha, medical school isn't just something you just decide to do." Callie explained.

"Really? How did it happen for you?" She asked sarcastically. "Did the lady of the lake appear with a golden scalpel and make you a med student?"

"Haha." Callie laughed a little.

"I'm actually being serious right now. How is my decision to go to med school any different from yours?"

"First of all, I was nineteen."

"Alright, great, so I'm old. What else?" She said now beginning to cover her shoes.

"Oh I don't know, have you taken your three years of pre-requisites? How about the MCAT?"

"No, I have not. But I do have a college degree. I may have entered the military, but I remember how to study." Arizona replied patiently.

"Okay, but that still doesn't account to the four years of actual med school, and if you decide to go completely crazy and you want to try to become a surgeon, that's five years of residency, a fellowship – "

"No, I never, I never said I wanted to be a surgeon. There are plenty of other ways to use medical education." Arizona cut in.

"Okay, fine, fine." Callie paused to breathe a little, trying to find a way to explain this gently. "I love the way things are right now. I really do, and I don't want to spend ten years married to a med student." Callie finished.

That was what was bothering Callie. All the time Arizona would spend studying. Callie didn't want to be married to a med student. She remembers what it was like, all those hours and commitment.

"No, you'd rather I just follow you around looking cute." Arizona said getting a little angry.

"No, no, you know that that's not what I'm saying." Callie said a little louder.

"I was going to die. My disease was going to kill me. I didn't have to plan for the future, because for all I knew, I didn't have one. I didn't have the luxury to think about what I wanted to do with my life once I was discharged because I was focused on just trying to stay alive. If it wasn't for Teddy I'd have been dead long before I met you. And then when I just couldn't take Teddy's help anymore I thought I was a goner for sure." Arizona stopped for a second. "Then I met you. You came into my life and suddenly I had insurance, I had an amazing wife. I have a life expectancy beyond the next three months. Sue me if I don't want to waste any of it."

After hearing all that, Callie felt horrible. Arizona was right.

"Arizona – "

"Just stop." She took off the scrub cap and continued. "I'll see you at home."

She got up and walked away without another word.

XXXXXXX

Callie finished her surgery, and as quickly as possible changed out of her scrubs. She needed to talk to Arizona and they needed to sort this out as soon as possible.

She ran to her car and drove the short distance to their apartment.

She opened the door and walked in, seeing Arizona's back in front of the sink.

"That was our first real fight you know." Callie said trying to ease the tension.

But instead of a response all Arizona did was cough, while still hunching over the sink.

"Hey, are you okay?" Callie said taking one step forward.

And the sight that greeted her the moment Arizona turned around literally made her blood run cold. Her beautiful, kind and perfect Arizona was coughing up blood… and a lot of it.

She coughed again and even more came out. Callie dropped everything and ran forward getting a napkin and trying to help.

"Okay, okay, It's okay, you're going to be okay."

Callie could see how scared Arizona was, her eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

Arizona was actually terrified. It hurt to breath, and every time she felt like she couldn't breath, she would cough and even more blood would come out.

"Hey look at me." Callie said grabbing Arizona face, forcing Arizona to look at her. "You are going to be fine, you hear me?"

Callie grabbed her purse and Arizona's hand and rushed to the hospital.

**AN: Okay, I decided to split the chapter, so I'm sorry this is so short. But I wanted to give you guys one last chance. Because to be honest I had a plan on how this was going to end, and I wasn't planning on changing my mind, but many of you have made very good arguments.**

**So please review, PM me or something. I really want to hear your thoughts. I want this to be good and I'd really like some help with that.**

**Thanks for all the new follows and reviews, you guys are amazing for reading this and thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Pay It Forward: Chapter 18**_

Arizona was sitting on a gurney surrounded by other doctors. Doctors she had been grateful to meet and get to know at a personal level, especially recently after their baseball game. But there was nothing good about this 'get together'. Cristina was at her side checking her heart and connecting her to an EKG. Dr. Bailey was keeping Arizona sitting forward so whenever she would cough none of the blood would be swallowed and Arizona herself was putting on and taking off an oxygen mask for whenever a cough would erupt.

While Arizona was focused on breathing without it hurting, all Callie could do was watch her wife in pain. She wanted to help, but she didn't know what could possibly be wrong. Callie would step forward anytime Arizona would cough hoping she could do _anything_, but the simple fact is that she just couldn't. She was trying her hardest not to cry, especially in front of Arizona, she needed to be strong for her wife, so she held it together as best she could.

"Okay, okay, you're gonna be okay." Bailey said.

"Get a good line in her." Owen said to the others. Seeing a close friend of his like that was hard for him. Especially someone he had gotten to know as well as Arizona. They served together. Him, Teddy and Arizona were like their own version of the three musketeers, so naturally he was a bit emotional.

"Where's x-ray? Get them inhere STAT." Bailey called out.

"Um, she hasn't been having trouble with her VHL. Uh, no tumors since uh... when was your last CT? It was June?" Callie asked her wife holding onto Arizona's hand.

"Yeah, Dr. Webber," Arizona coughed a little and continued, "He did the full work up," she said looking at Bailey.

"Let's page Dr. Webber please." Bailey said.

"Okay, her veins are shot, go ahead and put in a central line." Owen called out as professionally as he could.

Callie could at least put in a central line, so she went to get that ready for them before Owen went to stop her.

"We got this Callie."

She took a second and looked at her small and what now looked extremely fragile wife.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." She said wiping her tears.

"Everything is going to be okay. And you need to relax, remember the documentary thing is happening later?" Owen asked.

Callie had completely forgotten. Because of the hospital shooting almost a year ago they were going to be filmed for a couple of days.

"Oh, wow. I seriously forgot." Callie said.

"Yeah, and you have that double arm transplant with us remember." Owen reminded her.

"Owen, I can't do that now Arizona – "

"Hey now," Arizona interrupted, " like you said I'm going to be fine, and you are doing that surgery."

Ever since Callie was informed about the surgery, she's been talking about it nonstop. And she had promised she would try to get Arizona to watch, but Arizona insisted that she didn't have to. Because it would be filmed and there would be many people coming to watch, she didn't want to get Callie in trouble.

Owen just nodded in agreement hoping Callie wouldn't back out. They needed her for this surgery or it had to be postponed and they couldn't do that, especially with all the media attention.

Callie just glared at Arizona, not understanding how she could possibly focus on anything else but her wife. But Arizona wouldn't have any of it; she just glared back waiting for Callie to finally give up.

"Arizona," Callie tried reasoning.

"Calliope," Arizona mocked.

They had this way of communicating without actually saying anything. And for them it was completely normal, but for anyone watching they just looked like two people staring at each other for no apparent reason.

But before either of them could finish Dr. Webber quickly walked in to find out what was wrong with one of his now favorite patients.

"Okay, let's see what we got here."

He began examining Arizona staying silent, while Callie and Arizona's silent conversation was temporarily on hold.

"Call CT tell them we're on our way up." He called out.

"I'm coming to CT." Callie told him.

This whole marriage was never something he liked, especially when Callie would question him. But coughing up blood was serious and shouldn't be taken lightly. Plus, he had gotten to know Arizona more personally, especially after the baseball game. He really liked her, and she seemed to make Torres a very happy woman.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He stated.

XXXXXXX

Arizona was lying in the machine, ready to go in.

"They can put on some music," Callie said laying her upper body onto Arizona.

"Nah, I'll just take a nap." Arizona smiled.

She was really tired, it was the middle of the night, and the day was almost starting. Meaning Callie had to start getting ready for her double arm transplant surgery soon.

"You're going to be fine. You know that right?" And as much as she was trying to convince Arizona, she was also trying to convince herself.

"I do."

"Good." Callie smiled a bit sadly. "I just wish I hadn't spent the day killing your hopes and dreams."

"Yeah, actually that's why I started spitting up blood. So I'd win." Arizona joked.

She laughed, and as little as a laugh it was, she needed it. Somehow, no matter the situation Arizona could always make her laugh.

"I'm happy to have you go to medical school. I _love _med students." Callie replied. "I'll even help you study." She smiled.

"You'll be my study buddy."

"And, I'll make you flash cards." Callie added.

"It's your worst nightmare." Arizona said.

"No, it's not. But we can figure it out." Callie replied.

Callie gave Arizona a kiss and covered her so she could finally get a CT.

"Don't move." She said walking away.

"Mmhm." Arizona said while coughing.

Callie walked into the other room where Richard was waiting.

"Where's Bailey?" She asked.

"Well you don't need both of us, and I think you'd be more comfortable with the former chief of surgery." He explained.

Callie nodded and thanked him.

"So are you getting a look with contrast or the non contrast study?" Callie asked.

"Which would you prefer?"

"Both?" She hoped. Better to be safe than sorry. And whatever was wrong with Arizona probably had nothing to do with bones, so she wanted to help her wife as much as she knew how.

"Can you get some contrast ready?" Richard asked the nurse behind them.

"Thank you."

Then Callie was paged. They had to explain to the filming crew what they were doing for the arm transplant, and they needed her there for it.

"Shoot." She spoke loud enough for Richard to hear.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I have to go talk about that double arm transplant that I'm supposed to be doing in a little bit." She explained.

"Well then you should get a move on. This is extremely important, not only for you and the patient but for this hospital Torres. Arizona is in good hands. So don't worry."

She still didn't want to do it. But Arizona, Owen and Richard were right. They can't postpone this or do it without their best orthopedic surgeon.

"I'll find you as soon as the film comes out."

"You will?" Callie asked a bit skeptically.

"I said I would, didn't I?" He replied.

"She thanked him one last time and exited.

XXXXXXX

So now here Callie was listening to how Owen, Mark and Derek think they're medical titans. And really any other day she wouldn't bother to hide mocking them. But she was still worried about Arizona, so she wasn't paying attention that much anyways.

She has explained her procedure, what she would be doing to make sure they didn't get anything mixed up during the surgery and how she would handle everything on her part. The documentary also wanted information on all the personal lives of the surgeons participating in the surgery and Callie was the only one that had yet to discuss it with them.

Richard had already paged Callie about Arizona CT results, and they didn't look good and Callie still had no idea. His first choice was Dr. Altman, but because of obvious personal feelings he was a bit hesitant for her to perform the surgery, the only other option was Cristina Yang, but he doubted Callie would be comfortable enough, even if it was her ex-roommate, for a resident to do it when there was a perfectly good attending that would be more than willing to do so.

As Callie was on her way to answer Richard's page, the filming crew stopped her,

"Dr. Torres we wanted to ask you a few questions while we still have you." One of the men said followed by a cameraman and a couple other people.

"I'm actually heading somewhere right now, maybe later after the surgery?" Callie asked.

"Dr. Torres, it would really be best if we got finished with this sooner. And it won't take long we promise." He insisted.

Before Callie could really respond they motioned her into a break room. They set the camera quickly and got ready to ask her their questions.

"Listen, right now is not a good time, I really have to go check on my wife." Callie said moving towards the door, not realizing she told them more than what they had expected.

The man who had asked Callie the questions motioned for the crew to follow him and tape them.

Callie was walking quickly towards where she was paged and didn't notice that the crew decided to follow her to her wife until she was almost there.

"So Dr. Torres, you're married and this _person_ is in the hospital now?" The mas asked.

Callie noticed his tone and realized what he was hinting. She was close to the room they were keeping Arizona in anyway, so she just decided to give them what they wanted.

"Yes, my _wife_ is here and if you'll excuse me I need to see what's happening." Callie said shutting the door right behind her so they wouldn't get in.

She went right to Arizona's side and asked Richard what the CT showed. Cristina and Lexie were standing next to him as well

"Well she has a carcinoid tumor, she's bleeding in her lungs and trachea." Richard said solemnly.

Callie wasn't a cardio surgeon, but she knew that it was bad. She looked at Arizona, she was trying to hide her worry, but it was pointless, Arizona could read her like a book.

"Alright, so what next?" She asked.

"Well we'll get her prepped for surgery, and Dr. Yang will perform it." Richard said knowing Callie's response.

"Wait, Cristina? Why not Teddy? She should do it." Callie said a little angrier and louder than she had intended it to be.

"There's a conflict of interest and – "

"Screw conflict of interest. This is serious, Erica isn't here and I'm not trusting this with any resident." Callie said even louder, "No offense Cristina." Callie quickly added.

Cristina nodded completely understanding Callie.

"Dr. Torres that would be difficult on Dr. Altman. It's not easy knowing you're operating on someone that's as close to you as Miss. Robbins is with Dr. Altman." Richard tried explaining.

Richard made a valid argument. Arizona was Teddy's absolute best friend. She couldn't imagine operating on Mark, but she would do anyway knowing she was the best. But a thought seemed to have crossed Cristina and Callie's mind at the same time.

"She doesn't have to know." They both said in unison.

"What?" Richard, Lexie and Arizona also all said together.

Callie was smiling at Cristina because she thought it was an amazing plan.

"Teddy doesn't have to know. Just tell her that it's someone you know or something, she won't look at history. Just get Arizona prepped and drape her before Teddy scrubs. She won't know.' Callie explained with Cristina nodding in approval.

"Yeah and I could be there. You know just to make sure everything's okay." Cristina added. She had only seen Teddy do two of these surgeries and she was excited for a third.

"Callie that is not a good idea." Arizona responded, this time with Richard's approval.

"Arizona, we want Teddy to do this. And if she doesn't know it's you, she can." Callie tried reasoning.

"Callie, what if something happens, what if she makes a mistake or something and she finds out it's me after the fact? It's just not right." Arizona pleaded.

Arizona wasn't dumb. She knew that what was wrong with her was pretty serious, and she knew Teddy would be okay with doing, it would be hard, but she'd do it for her. Hell she helped her when she got shot overseas. But lying to her the way Callie and Cristina were suggesting was not something she was okay with. And if something did happen, and Teddy found out that it was Arizona she had operated on, she didn't even want to imagine how teddy would react.

"Nothing's going to happen Arizona." Callie said forcefully. "Especially if Teddy is the one performing this surgery." Callie finished.

Callie refused to believe that something bad would happen. If Teddy and Cristina were in there everything would be okay. They were perfect in the OR together.

So far it was three to two. Lexie, Callie and Cristina were in favor of the idea, while Arizona and Richard were still against the idea.

They began arguing further until Arizona finally spoke up.

"I'm the patient!" Arizona said loudly. "I decide, and _if _Teddy does this surgery, she's going to know about it." She said with finality. "I don't mind if Dr. Webber and Dr. Yang perform it either. But I will not lie to my friend Callie." Arizona said looking at her wife.

"Arizona..." Callie began.

"Let's leave these two talk shall we?" Richard spoke up, opening the door for the three of them to leave.

Callie moved onto the bed and held Arizona's hand between both of hers.

"Arizona, the only person I'm going to feel comfortable with doing this surgery on is Teddy. And it'd be really hard for her knowing she's operating on you."

"Calliope, you're asking me to essentially lie. I can't do that to her, if she had done anything like that to me, I'd be furious." Arizona spoke softly.

Callie moved even closer to her wife, and Arizona responded with shifting forward herself.

"But if you knew you were the best, but you couldn't do it for her because you two were close. Would you really mind her lying to you in order for what she needed to happen?" Callie tried to reason with her stubborn wife.

Callie's pager went off. It was time for the double arm transplant and Callie was rather annoyed that it was happening now. She looked up from her pager and pleaded with her wife.

"Arizona please…" Callie spoke whispering to her wife with their foreheads touching.

"Okay." Arizona whispered back.

"Okay?"

"Okay, you can _lie_ to Teddy." Arizona said with her voice dripping in disapproval.

Callie kissed her wife and grabbed Arizona's face between her hands.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said jumping from the bed and opening the door to a waiting Richard and Lexie.

Just from Callie's smile, they knew who won out that argument.

"Okay, start getting her prepped." Richard Lexie who walked as fast as she could into the room to get Arizona ready.

"Are you sure about this Dr. Torres?" Richard asked.

"No, but it's the only thing I am comfortable with right now. Now I have this transplant to do. Please keep me updated, I need to know that she's doing okay." Callie asked.

"Of course. Good luck Dr. Torres." He said nodding to her as she turned and walked towards the OR she was needed in.

Richard walked into the room and called Lexie over.

"Dr. Grey come here," Richard called her outside.

"You will not call Dr. Altman into the OR until Arizona is intubated and draped. Make sure to drape every inch of her face. You will give a verbal history and simply omit the patient's name." Richard explained.

"But Dr. Yang is going to be in there?"

"Yes."

"And only we know?" Lexie asked

"You know, Dr. Yang knows, Dr. Altman does _not_. Can you handle this?" Richard asked.

This was very… unusual. And he knows that being put in this position is unfair on anybody, especially Dr. Altman.

Lexie nodded and added,

"Yeah, uh, I'm gonna be wearing a mask right? It's not like I'm gonna start giggling and we we're fine." Lexie said taking a more serious tone towards the end of her statement.

Richard nodded and Lexie went back to Arizona and began prepping her with the nurses she had paged a little earlier.

"This is a bad idea." Arizona told her.

"It might be. But it's also very smart. And I'm sure you know as well as I do that Dr. Altman would want to be the person that operated on you. She just won't know till after the matter. Sort of a surprise." Lexie smiled at her.

Arizona laughed at Lexie's attempt at making the situation better. She had grown fond of the resident. She was over a lot with Mark and they often went out together. While Callie would talk to Mark, Arizona and Lexie had grown their own unique friendship.

"Yeah, I guess." Arizona smiled back at her.

XXXXXXX

Arizona was now intubated, dosed, and draped all ready for the surgery when Dr. Altman entered the OR after her scrubbing.

"Dr. Altman we've started the bronchoscopy. Hopefully I'll learn a thing or two here." Cristina said overcompensating and getting a look from Lexie.

"What are you talking about Yang? I'm surprised you don't want to take lead on this one, I'm sure you could do it just as well as I could." Teddy replied still not understanding why Yang was so okay with taking the backseat.

"Uh 29 year old female, endobronchial carcinoid tumor presented with active hemoptysis, she's been give 1.5 liters LR and a unit of packed cells."

Teddy nodded to Lexie and took a look at the image the bronchoscopy was showing.

"Well okay, we'll resect with a CO2 laser. Is it ready to go?" Teddy asked.

"Yes," Lexie replied.

"Okay than, let's get to it." Teddy said taking the bronchoscope from Cristina.

"Laser please?" Teddy asked

Meanwhile Callie was a few doors down and they were still very early in their surgery. She was still anxious about Arizona, but this surgery was really big for her so she was trying to not show how nervous she was while they were filming.

It had been about an hour now and Teddy still wasn't even halfway done. Then all of a sudden, all they could see through the bronchoscope was red.

"Uh, what happened?" Lexie asked quickly.

"Oh, I must have nicked a vessel." Teddy explained still very calm.

Then the monitors started beeping.

"Pressure's dropping." Lexie added.

"Try giving it more irrigation." Teddy spoke. "Ugh, the whole field is obscured."

Cristina and Lexie looked extremely worried,

"Dr. Altman her – " Cristina spoke.

"I got it."

Teddy quickly cauterized the artery and resumed her work.

"Jeez Yang, are you okay? I've never seen you so… interested in a patient before." Teddy joked.

Cristina just nodded in response, not wanting to say anything at the moment.

Another half an hour in and Teddy was closer to finishing the surgery in record time.

"So I have something to tell you guys but you have to promise not to tell Callie. I really can't keep it to myself anymore." Teddy spoke up giddily.

Both Cristina and Lexie looked at each other with worried face. Little did Teddy know what was being kept from her.

"What is it?" Lexie asked.

"Okay well Arizona's been waiting for the perfect time, but she wants to ask Callie to marry her… officially." Teddy smiled bright enough to reach her eyes.

Lexie looked at the drapes covering Arizona's face and smiled, happy for both her friends.

"Really?" Lexie asked brightly.

"Yeah, Arizona should be getting everything ready now. She wanted to do it after Callie's transplant surgery today."

But after hearing that, Lexie's smile faltered a little bit. Nothing seemed to work out for Arizona or Callie for that matter.

"That's wonderful." Cristina said sensing Lexie's trepidation.

"Oh we've got some bleeding." Teddy said her tone turning more serious, ending their cheerful conversation

"Oh, we've got some clots." Cristina added.

Teddy took out the laser, and asked for the brush to put it through instead.

As she took the brush from the nurse's hand, Arizona's monitors started blaring again.

"Stats are down to 88," Lexie spoke up.

"Alright we're gonna have to open her up." Teddy accepted defeat.

"Get her chest ready." Cristina told the nurses.

Teddy took out the bronchoscope and moved to the side of the table ready to open the woman's chest.

"10 blade," Teddy called out.

As Teddy was working on resecting the tumor, the patient's stats lowered even more.

"We've got to get this out quick, before she looses any more blood." She felt around the heart and stopped when she felt something that might mean the end of this woman' life.

"Stop, stop, this tumor is right up against the pulmonary artery. If we don't get this out right now, there's no point." Teddy told them.

"But she's already lost half her blood supply."

"I know Dr. Grey." Teddy snapped.

Teddy started resecting the tumor as much as she could, but the patient went into V-fib.

"Dr. Altman – "

"Hold on, I've almost got it." She said.

Teddy got the tumor out and spoke,

"Okay, I got it, start compressions." All of her medical knowledge told her that this patient was a goner, but something inside her told her she had to at least try. For al they knew, compression could work, she might be a vegetable, but that was for the family to decide on what to do next.

XXXXXXX

Callie was now pretty far into her surgery. She had only got one update on Arizona so far that had gotten the film crew to ask some unwanted questions. _Who is you're wife? Why is she in surgery? Does her being in surgery affect your ability to perform in this one?_ But it was Mark who had finally shut them up, telling them to leave her alone and that none of them needed any distractions right now, especially since the hard part was coming soon.

XXXXXXX

It had been almost eight minutes since Arizona's blood had stopped circulating, and there was no change. Lexie started tearing up, trying to hide her face from Teddy. Even Cristina was trying not to show saddened state. It seemed pretty obvious to them that Arizona wasn't getting up. She had lost most of her blood supply and her brain had gone without blood for about eight minutes.

Just as Teddy was about to finally five up on what seemed a hopeless cause, the patients heart began to beat again.

Lexie exhaled heavily and started to full out cry, while Cristina also exhaled in relief. Teddy was to busy trying to close everything up as soon as she could before the patient coded again.

"We need more blood STAT!" Teddy yelled out. "What is going on with you two?" Teddy asked with disbelief at both their reactions.

They had been anxious, nervous and very quiet during the surgery, like they were trying not to say stuff. But that made no sense, and they never hinted that they knew the patient, so she couldn't figure out why they reacted like that.

"Nothing, umm, I have to go now." Lexie said walking out of the OR as soon as she could.

"Dr. Yang, what is going on?" Teddy asked seriously.

"Just finish up and I'll explain everything okay?" Cristina spoke up.

Teddy just shook her head in response.

"This woman sure is lucky. Maybe she'll be lucky enough to wake up too." Teddy spoke up.

Arizona's brain hadn't gotten oxygen for almost a full eight minutes. The odds of waking up from that were too low for anyone's liking, it was nearly impossible actually.

Cristina couldn't say anything. She also knew how close Teddy and Arizona were. And often times Cristina would go to Arizona if she wanted something fro Teddy. Because Teddy would do anything her best friend asked her too, and that included work related stuff that Arizona no relation in.

Teddy closed on the patient and walked into the scrub room. The nurses began cleaning the patient and Teddy waited for Cristina to follow her.

"Now will you please tell me why you and Dr. Grey were acting so strange in there," Teddy asked her tone now more light.

Cristina really didn't know how to tell Teddy that the most likely vegetable in there was her best friend. She began looking at her fingers not wanting to see Teddy's face.

"Um. That patient in there – "

"No…"

Cristina looked up and could see that Teddy was looking through the window. And you can clearly see the face of the patient now the drapes had been removed.

All Cristina could do was nod.

"No. No!" Teddy walked back into the OR and moved the nurses away.

She looked back at Cristina who followed her in.

"You knew?" Teddy asked tears rolling down her face.

"I did."

"You knew that I was operating on Arizona and you didn't tell me!?" She yelled at Cristina.

"We agreed it would be best." Cristina tried reasoning.

"We? Who we? Who else knew?" Teddy asked not believing what she was hearing.

"Me, Lexie. Callie. Dr. Webber and Arizona."

Hearing Arizona's name from Cristina's mouth surprised her. How could she possibly do that to her

"Arizona was okay with this? She knew about this too?" Teddy asked.

The nurses came back in seeing things were settling down and they moved Arizona.

"My best friend might never wake up and none of you thought that I had a right to know that it was her I was operating on?"

"Arizona didn't want to do it. She and Dr. Webber were against it. But I don't know, Callie convinced her into doing it." Cristina tried to help their friend, knowing she probably won't be able to speak again.

Teddy shook her head in disbelief and stormed out of the OR.

XXXXXXX

This was now Callie's most important part of the surgery, and she was extra nervous now. She still didn't hear anything about Arizona and it had been almost 4 hours since Arizona's surgery started and six since her started.

Until one Lexie Grey walked in.

"Dr. Torres?" She called out.

"Yeah?" Callie asked anxiously.

"Arizona's just fine." Lexie faked the best smile she could.

Callie silently thanked God and it felt like a huge weight had been lifted. Her wife was good. And she knew teddy could do it.

"Thank you."

After Lexie left, Callie's demeanor changed completely, she became more active, and since this was _her_ part she took full control of that OR. After this Callie wasn't needed anymore and she would go to see her wife, who would hopefully still be asleep, because Callie loved being there once Arizona woke up, hearing all the cute drugged up things she would say.

What Callie didn't know was that Dr. Webber had caught up with Lexie and told her to just say Arizona was okay, to say nothing about her possibly not waking up or any complications in the surgery.

**AN: I am so sorry for being a horrible person and taking so long to update. The finale messed with my head and if I had updated sooner Arizona probably wouldn't be alive. Anyway I'm not that good at writing, especially angst so I hope this was okay :/ Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Arizona will live, but will she ever wake up?**

**And I want to give a **_**HUGE **_**shout-out to Gottalovegreys (Tumblr). She was one of the main reasons Arizona has lived through this whole ordeal. And she has some brilliant ideas for the future.**

**Thank you all for sticking with me!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Pay It Forward: Chapter 19**_

Callie had just finished her surgery and she felt like she was on a high. She just was a part of an extremely rare and complex double arm transplant and her wife had made it out of her surgery just fine. Even though the film crew wanted to talk to Callie about the surgery afterward, she ignored their constant questions and just started walking toward the room Arizona was supposed to be staying in. But just as she thought she had slipped away from them, someone called out her name.

"Dr. Torres!" One of the crew called out.

Turning around, Callie saw that it was the guy that had asked her all the questions earlier about Arizona.

"Dr. Torres I'd just like to ask you a few more things before you head anywhere." He explained.

"Listen …"

"Robert." The man supplied.

"Robert, I'm actually going somewhere right now, and I really don't have time for your questions. Now, if you'll excuse me." Callie said getting annoyed.

She started moving to the end of the hall so she could enter the elevator before she was bothered yet again.

"Yes, I know. You're going to see your _wife_. But that's what I wanted to ask you about." He said following her anyway.

Callie really didn't have time for this. She wanted; no she needed to see Arizona, as soon as possible. She had been so scared and worried for her wife. Seeing Arizona coughing up all that blood right in front of her was one of the scariest things she has ever been through. And it really put things in perspective. Why would she care if Arizona wanted to go to med school? Her wife would probably make one hot doctor.

"I am trying to be nice Robert. But you're making it really hard. Don't follow me. If I have time to answer questions, I'll do so. But right now isn't it." Callie said giving him the best glare she had.

She walked into the elevator and pressed the button to her floor. Luckily Robert didn't insist on any more questions and she was finally able to go to her wife's floor.

She stepped out of the elevator and excitedly walked forward anticipating the moment she finally got to see her wife again after all that happened.

As she walked into Arizona's room, she saw that her beautiful wife was still asleep. Callie had to admit that some of her most memorable moments with Arizona were when she was just waking up after a surgery. She'd have drugs in her system and Arizona would say some of the funniest and cutest things. But Callie's favorite all time moment with her drugged up wife would have to be the first time she talked to Arizona after a surgery. She had admitted to having feelings to Callie, and if that hadn't happened, then Callie had no idea what they would be to each other now. Because honestly Callie couldn't even fathom a future that didn't include Arizona anymore, nor did she want to.

She took a seat beside her sleeping wife and grabbed her hand, ready to wait for her wife to wake.

A nurse who was standing at the nurse's station saw Callie and paged Dr. Webber, Dr. Altman, Dr. Yang, and Dr. Grey. She had been told to do so if she was to see Callie go into that room.

Not even five minutes later all four doctors walked into the room. Lexie looked extremely sad. Webber seemed to look sad as well. Cristina looked like she was guilty and Teddy seemed to barely hold it together.

Callie went to Teddy and immediately began thanking her… and apologizing.

"Teddy I know you're angry, but it was the only way I could think of you doing the surgery. And obviously everything went well, so thank you!"

But Callie finally caught Teddy's expression. That wasn't how someone would look like after hearing their friend is okay, or how someone would look like when they should be mad. Then she looked at Webber, the Cristina and finally Lexie. They all seemed sad.

"What's going on?" She asked them not understanding what they could be looking like that for.

Seeing as no one seemed like they could say anything, Webber started.

"Dr. Torres, there was a problem during Mrs. Robbins' surgery." He spoke.

Callie immediately looked at Lexie, then back at Webber and said.

"No, Lexie said everything went fine."

She tightened her grip on Arizona's hand willing her wife to wake up so she could see for herself.

Teddy stepped forward.

"Callie, Arizona's brain went without blood or oxygen for too long." Teddy said trying not to cry.

"Wh – What do you mean too long?" Callie asked.

Teddy could barely say it herself, but she felt she had to. Families always have to hear it. And that included herself and Callie.

"I mean… Arizona might never wake up Callie." Teddy finally spoke.

Callie looked at her wife one more time and then back at Teddy.

"No, no. She's fine. She's right here. And she's going to wake up and joke around and …" Callie couldn't finish her sentence because she was all choked up.

"Callie I am so sorry." Teddy spoke.

Her best friend was probably never going to wake up and it was all her fault. She had spent the better part of an hour after the surgery crying over what she had just done to her friend. Arizona, a woman who had saved her life countless times, someone she considered like a sister to her might never wake up.

"No!" Callie said forcefully. "She is fine." She said while standing up.

"Arizona is fine. She will wake up okay. Stop!"

"Dr. Torres – " Webber started before getting cut off.

"Leave." Callie said. "All of you just leave." She said just looking at her wife, not even turning around.

Dr. Webber nodded and motioned them all to leave, shutting the door behind them.

Arizona _was_ going to wake up. She had to. And Callie was going to wait right there until she did.

XXXXXXX

Teddy still couldn't believe what her 'friends' and coworkers made her do. How could they have lied so easily to her? And Arizona, how could Arizona have agreed to that. Really Teddy was most mad at her. She couldn't be mad at Callie, she was denying everything and once Callie finally accepted her wife's fate, she would be devastated. She was also still avoiding Dr. Yang, Dr. Grey, and Dr. Webber.

"Dr. Altman I know what we did was… unprecedented but it was - "

"Unprecedented? You think what you did was unprecedented? What about wrong? Unfair? Immoral? Stupid?!" Teddy said loudly.

Teddy had been informed that it was initially Callie and Cristina's idea. But Webber used to be the chief. He was supposed to be the voice of reason; he was supposed to know what the _right _thing to do was.

"_None_ of you thought that I had every right to know who I was operating on. I don't care that you guys thought that it was what was right at the moment! Arizona isn't waking up and that's on me!" She yelled at them.

They all hung their heads. Teddy was right; it was as simple as that.

"Dr. Altman it's not on you. You did everything – "

"Yang just don't!" Teddy cut her off.

"No. You did everything right. If you had known it was Arizona, you still would have done everything the same way. The tumor was just too close to her heart, and you got it out fast considering where it was. It just wasn't fast enough, and that is _not_ your fault."

All Teddy had been doing was blaming herself for what happened to Arizona. It wasn't her fault, and it wasn't anybody else's. Sometimes people just can't be saved.

Teddy looked at Cristina, knowing that she was right. But how could she not blame herself. If she had gone a little faster or noticed something earlier, maybe things would be different. But the simple fact is, even if she had known it was Arizona, the same exact thing would have happened. Teddy treated all her patients with her best, and knowing it was Arizona wouldn't have made her try harder because she already tried as hard as she could.

She nodded to her star resident and just walked away in defeat, leaving the three doctors to themselves.

Back in Arizona's room, Callie was in the same spot, holding onto Arizona's hand, waiting for her to wake up. Looking upon her wife she saw how peaceful Arizona looked. It always amazed her how beautiful she looked while she was sleeping.

"Arizona please…" Callie begged her wife. She rested her head on the bed and fell asleep, exhausted from staying awake all night, and the surgery.

XXXXXXX

Derek had been brought up to speed on Arizona. He had been performing tests frequently in the hopes that Arizona's brain activity would change at least a little bit, but to no one's surprise it hadn't.

Callie had also refused to talk to anyone but Teddy. She didn't know why, but Teddy was the only person she felt she could talk to about Arizona. And Teddy refused to talk to anyone but Callie when it came to who was involved in not telling her.

It was now five days after her wife's surgery. Arizona hadn't move an inch, and Callie was still denying the fact that she might never see her wife awake again. Callie had stayed in the same position as well. If she needed to sleep, she'd do right there, she'd use the bathroom in the hospital room and when she needed to shower, she would do so in their locker rooms. Mark had gotten her a change of clothes whenever she asked so she saw no point in going home.

She didn't want to leave Arizona in the case she might wake up when Callie was away. That and she couldn't imagine going to _their_ apartment and not see Arizona there waiting for her like she was everyday. Not to make food for her horrible cook of a wife. Not to fall asleep next to her wife, or wrap her up in her arms. How could she possibly go there and not see Arizona.

Teddy would also come into the room whenever she could. She would often get Callie lunch and they'd talk to Arizona together.

Everyone had tried to get Callie to leave and get a good night's sleep at least in an on-call room, but she'd refuse. And none of them could bring themselves to try and convince her that she needed to realize Arizona probably wasn't getting up. She wouldn't talk to anyone, and Teddy could barely accept her best friends fate herself, so how was she to convince Callie of it.

So who better to call than Mr. Papa Torres?

Carlos had gotten a call from Mark telling him that Callie needed him. He had informed Carlos about all that had happened with Arizona, and that Callie isn't coping well. So he had booked a flight as soon as he could.

Mark met Mr. Torres in the front of the hospital and directed him to Arizona's room.

Looking through the window, he could see how tired his daughter was, but also how stressed. And on the other side of the room was Teddy. She looked absolutely exhausted, and he couldn't even imagine what his daughter was going through. He had grown really fond of Arizona since the baseball game. The three of them would Skype whenever they could. Of course Callie's mom was still against their relationship, and she was extremely furious to hear that her daughter had married again… to a woman this time. But that never stopped him from talking to them. Arizona made his daughter happier than anytime he had ever seen her.

He walked into the room.

"Mija," He spoke.

They both quickly looked to the door, surprised to hear a new voice.

"Daddy," Callie said. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Mr. Sloan called me and informed me on Arizona's condition." He spoke calmly. "Calliope I am so sorry." He said moving towards her for a hug.

But Callie backed away.

"No. Dad she's fine. She'll wake up soon and then we can go home." She said sitting back down and taking Arizona's hand once again.

Carlos looked at Teddy who nodded her head silently informing him that Callie's been like that since they told her.

He took a seat next to his daughter. He knew that Arizona waking up wasn't going to happen, so did everybody else. But how could he get his daughter to see that?

Teddy figured it was now time for her to leave. And she didn't really want to be there to see how devastated Callie would be once she finally accepted it.

Carlos scooted closer and spoke,

"Calliope, mija please listen to me." He took a breathe before continuing. "You know better than me about all this medical stuff right? And you know that Arizona most likely isn't going to get up." He said.

"No, she will. She has to. I already promised her we'd study together. She's going to be an amazing doctor." Callie said more to her wife than her father.

"Calliope, look at me." Her dad said forcefully. And when she didn't listen he spoke louder, "Calliope!" He grabbed for her hands and made her look at him.

"Mija, Arizona isn't getting up." He said sadly.

And as she was shaking her head, he began

"Arizona isn't getting up." He said again annunciating each word.

And all Callie could do was shake her head. She couldn't believe that. The only way she got up in the morning was because she thought that that would be the day she would finally see her wife's eyes again.

"She isn't waking up Calliope," he said again.

He said it a few more times and his daughter finally broke down. Her friends had tried to tell her, but she would get them to stop before they could even finish what they were tying to say. She thought that if she didn't hear it than it wouldn't be true. Ignorance is truly bliss

But her father, grabbing on to her and making her hear exactly what she was scared of finally cracked her.

She grabbed onto him and started crying for the first time since the surgery. She let it all out; sobbing in her father's arms Callie finally understood that she might never see her wife's dimples and smiling eyes ever again. But she could hope, there are always miracles and she herself had seen a couple in her time at Seattle Grace. So Callie would pray and pray that her wife would be one of these miracles.

Callie moved back to her wife's bedside and started crying even harder.

Carlos thinking Arizona already proposed when she was planning to began,

"I'm so sorry this is happening so soon after her proposal. Arizona and I were planning the most beautiful wedding for you mija." He said trying to hold back his own tears.

Callie, very confused, turned to her father. What was he talking about?

"What?" Callie asked.

Seeing his daughter's face, he realized that he made a grave mistake.

"Nothing, nothing I don't know what I'm talking about, I got confused." He explained trying to get out of the situation.

"Arizona was going to propose? Like a real proposal?" She asked not ready for his answer.

He couldn't lie, especially now. So all he could do was nod.

"And you two were planning a wedding?"

"Calliope, that doesn't matter right now okay?" Carlos now felt absolutely terrible, he had just informed his daughter that her wife, who she'll never really be with again, was going to propose and have a real wedding with her.

"Calliope – "

"Daddy, please just…."

Carlos took that as Callie's way of telling him to leave. He moved to his daughter and gave her a kiss on her forehead then left the room.

Callie looked back at her wife.

"Arizona, I uh, I really need you to wake up now okay?" She said with tears silently running down her face.

"Me and you against the world remember? And you wanted to be a doctor, you have to start studying for your MCAT soon if that's what you want." Callie said giving any reason for Arizona to wake.

"Could you imagine what an amazing doctor you could be? Doctor Robbins. It really fits you." Callie smiled. "You'd be a wonderful doctor you know." She said running her hands through Arizona's hair.

"But you have to wake up soon okay? And we're getting married right?" Callie said choking out the last part. "We're going to have a big, beautiful wedding. And you'd invite whomever you wanted and we would dance. And our honeymoon, we'd go to Spain, like you always wanted, drinking sangrias and tanning on the beach." She smiled at the thought. "And maybe one day we could have kids? We'd have the most beautiful children Arizona. So please, please you have to wake up."

Callie spent the better part of the day begging her wife to wake up. Giving her as many reasons she could think of to get up and live.

Meanwhile Carlos went to find Callie's friends, and the first one he noticed was Teddy, who was not far from the room.

"Dr. Altman correct?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, nice to see you again Mr. Torres. I'm sorry it had to be under these conditions." Teddy spoke.

Seeing Carlos nod, Teddy continued,

"How did it go?"

"I'm not sure. I think she understands the situation though. She's always been like that. She likes to pretend nothing's wrong, she avoids, but you have to tell it to her as it is, and I think she gets it now."

They stood there silently just basking on how horrible things turned out before Carlos spoke again.

"I'm so sorry about Arizona," Carlos said to Arizona's best friend. "But I might have mentioned to Calliope that Arizona was planning on proposing. I swear I had thought that Arizona already asked her before all this happened." He explained.

Teddy nodded understanding what he was saying. She hadn't mentioned Arizona's intentions to propose and she didn't plan on telling her either so she had told Cristina and Lexie not to say anything about it.

"Anyway, can you tell Calliope that I'm staying at the Archfield? And that she can call me whenever she needs me, I'll be staying for a little longer."

"Yeah, of course. Thank you for coming." She said.

"Of course," He said nodding and walking away.

Teddy paged Mark so she could tell him that his plan had apparently worked. So she waited for about five minutes until he showed up.

"Teddy how'd it go?" He asked walking quickly towards her.

"He said it worked. You think she'll talk about it now?" Teddy hoped.

Every time Teddy was in the room with Callie, she would talk to Arizona like she was interacting with her. Like Arizona was actually speaking back to her, and normally that would be okay because the family did that to make themselves feel better by talking to their loved one. But Callie flat out refused to believe that Arizona's brain and body had gone through a lot of trauma. She wouldn't even acknowledge the possibility that her wife might not wake up, and it had been a little under a week, so they were getting worried.

"Well go find out." He said motioning Teddy towards the door.

Teddy knocked on the door and entered upon hearing Callie's invitation.

"Callie?" Teddy said questioningly.

Callie was still crying, which to Teddy was a good sign, since she hadn't seen Callie cry since Arizona's surgery.

"You knew right? About her asking me to marry her? She always talks to you about stuff like that." Callie said looking at Teddy.

"Yes," She replied sadly.

"And, uh, when was she going to do it?" She asked while sniffing.

Teddy saw no point in hiding or lying to Callie any longer so she told her the truth,

"After the double arm transplant. She knew you'd be having a really good day because of it, so she wanted to do it then."

Callie turned back to her sleeping wife. Teddy stood there in silence for what felt like a very long time. What else could she do?

"Callie I am so sorry. Maybe if – "

"No, please stop Teddy. You did everything you could, so stop blaming yourself. She just… she was unlucky."

Teddy went to sit on the sit on the other side of Arizona's bed.

How could things have changed so much in just under a year? They got married, fell in love, they were both finally happy. Arizona after years of stress about her health and family and Callie after one heartbreak to another, were finally happy with each other. And now it all gets taken away.

"She could still wake up right? Less likely things have happened." Callie spoke.

"She could." Teddy agreed. Though they both knew on the inside the likeliness of that happening was too low to even be considered a legitimate possibility. But hope was all they had right now, and they weren't going to give that up.

**AN: Okay so I'm not good at writing sad stuff, so I hope I didn't completely botch it.**

**To the guest that said Teddy didn't seem like that type of person that's okay with not knowing the patient: I **_**totally**_** agree. I just couldn't think of another way to play out that part of the story, I'm not very creative unfortunately :/**

**And I really like Papa Torres so I brought him back!**

**Thank you all so much for following and favorite-ing! And I love all your reviews, so I hope I didn't disappoint too much**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Pay It Forward: Chapter 20**_

Another two weeks had passed and Arizona still hadn't woken up. No change in brain activity, though there were random spikes here and there that really played with Callie's emotions. She still held hope that her dear wife would soon wake up. There was no explanation really; Callie just knew that it couldn't end like that, she had just got her, there was no way life would be so cruel to just take her back.

She no longer knew of a life that didn't have Arizona in it. She had fell so hard and so fast for this woman; they had grown accustomed to each other's presence. Arizona was there, all the time. Whenever Callie needed her, she would be there; she'd listen to Callie's worries about patients and possible treatment plans even though she had absolutely no idea what the brunette was talking about, and vice versa. Callie was there all the time for Arizona. Her multiple tests, her random diabetic episodes before the device insert and the infrequent times Arizona showed how tired she was of all her health problems. So it didn't make sense to Callie as to how she could go on without her.

After her father had come and finally made her see the chances of Arizona's awakening, she had finally agreed to sleep in an on-call room. She also went to her apartment to get clothes and take showers. And after the second week, if Callie was really tired and actually needed a good night's sleep, she would sleep in their apartment, though it pained her walking into the apartment and sleeping alone on those rare days.

Everyday Arizona didn't wake up, Callie's hope lessened, and her resolve would break just a little bit more. She'd see Derek and Meredith, Mark and Lexie, Cristina and Owen, and Teddy had earlier met this man, Henry, and it just made her sick. She used to be one of them, her and Arizona were that happy couple that people envied. Her and Arizona were _that_ couple, _the _couple. They had that wonderful love story that you only saw in movies, they were it; the all, be all.

And just a few days ago Callie went to their apartment and rummaged through all of Arizona's stuff in search of one thing. Teddy had already told her Arizona bought her a ring and it drove Callie mad knowing that it was meant to be on her finger already. So she had found the ring, Arizona hid it in one of her duffle bags that she never used and kept hidden in the closet. It had taken her forever to find it, but she finally had.

And once she had found it, she went straight back into the hospital and sat next to Arizona. She wanted to put it on, she wanted more than anything for Arizona to wake up and ask her to marry her. But she couldn't put it on herself, she had tried but she just couldn't. So she put the box on the stand next to Arizona's bed. It really was a beautiful ring, not too flashy, but not plain either. It was absolutely perfect and it amazed Callie that Arizona could always figure out just what she wanted.

She also went back to her old schedule in work, but still visited Arizona's room as frequently as she could. She'd have lunch in her room, often accompanied by Teddy and Lexie. Callie wasn't ignoring anybody anymore, and on some days she seemed to be going back to her old self, but then she'd remember the situation she was in, she'd remember that she wasn't going home to see her wife, and she'd go straight back to being gloomy.

What had affected Callie the most was the news she had refused to hear until after her dad came. Since Arizona was a frequent guest in the hospital and had many surgeries with lots of possible complications and outcomes, she had signed a form that stated she was to be let go if a month had passed by and she had no signs of waking up. As her wife, Callie had tried to change it, she wanted to wait a little longer, but it was official and couldn't be changed, Arizona signed it and she couldn't change that even as her spouse.

Callie had been so angry with her once she heard how long Arizona gave herself to wake up. How could Arizona and her not discussed something like that? Talking about stuff like that just wasn't what they wanted to mention, so they seemed to avoid it.

Plus today marked Arizona's third week of non-responsiveness, meaning that Arizona had to wake up in less than a week, or… Callie didn't even want to imagine what would happen after that. So, yeah Arizona absolutely had to wake up soon.

XXXXXXX

Callie was now in the cafeteria getting her lunch, she had performed a simple hip surgery earlier and it had taken more out of her than she thought. The stress about Arizona was really wearing her down, and it was showing.

Teddy entered the cafeteria and spotted Callie in line just as she did everyday. She then proceeded to get her own lunch. They usually walked together to Arizona's room and were then joined by Lexie.

Taking a good look at Callie, Teddy could tell how down Callie was. She had bags under her eyes and that smile that Arizona used to never stop talking about was nowhere to be seen. Teddy herself was exhausted; she was with Arizona and Callie whenever she could be. The only thing that kept her sane during the day was her bed at home, and Callie wasn't even enjoying that, but instead a lumpy on-call room bed.

She caught up with Teddy and Callie quickly spoke about another spike that had occurred that morning.

"She spiked again today," Callie said as close to happily as she could get now.

"Really?" Teddy feigned excitement.

She knew that those random spikes were just that… random. They meant practically nothing, but to Callie that was her only hope, and Teddy wasn't going to crush that for her. She had already accepted her best friend's fate. She had cried and cried so hard one night, Arizona was supposed to be her maid of honor if she was ever to get married, and Teddy was going to be in hers once she had proposed to Callie. They were supposed to be best friends forever and forever was ending way too soon for Arizona. But she _had_ finally accepted it, and it wasn't easy, so she couldn't imagine what Callie was going to go through at the end of next week.

"Yeah, they've been happening more frequently Teddy. She'll probably wake up soon and then things can finally go back to normal." Callie paused for a little and then began their usual conversations. "So I just have a couple more surgeries and then I'm free for the rest of the day. I'll probably do all the laundry." Callie lamely joked. "What about you?" Callie asked as they entered the elevator going up to the floor Arizona's in.

"Yeah, I have a few more surgeries today, and aside from any emergencies I should be able to go home early today and I think Henry wants to come by." Teddy smiled thinking about Henry.

"Oh yeah." Callie remembered. "How are you guys anyway?" She asked.

She had spoke of Henry a lot before Arizona's surgery and she had previously asked them to go on a double date because Teddy had really wanted them to meet him.

"We're good, we're great actually." Teddy said trying to contain her smile.

In reality she felt bad for having a good time with Henry while Callie was barely functioning because of Arizona.

"That's great Teddy." Callie smiled, trying to hide that tiny bit of resentment she felt.

Their conversation ended as they walked into the room, there was a nurse that was moving Arizona around as they did with many coma patients so if they were to wake, they wouldn't wake with bedsores and such.

"I got it," Callie told the nurse putting her lunch down.

She'd rather move Arizona anyway, so she walked passed the nurse that was leaving and began moving her wife side to side. And once she finished, she grabbed her lunch and sat on the seat closest to Arizona.

After a few minutes of silence Lexie walked in and sat beside Teddy on the couch that was in the room.

"So I had a wonderful day." Lexie spoke sarcastically.

She was usually the one that talked the most during their lunch sessions. It wasn't because she actually had interesting things to say or because she needed an ear, but because Callie barely talked unless it was about Arizona and Teddy just didn't know what to say, so Lexie was the only one that would keep their minds occupied during lunch, otherwise they'd sit in complete silence. And Callie and Teddy really appreciated it, they knew exactly why she'd keep talking and they were thankful for that distraction.

She began talking about her day filling the silence with nonsense that no one really cared about. Then in the middle of her telling them about a patient of hers she remembered something important.

"Oh yeah guys, the documentary is showing today." Lexie reminded them.

Callie had completely forgotten while Teddy nodded remembering.

"So you guys going to watch it?" Lexie asked.

"Yeah, I think I'll watch it with Henry when he comes by tonight." Teddy responded.

They both looked at Callie waiting for her answer.

"Yeah I guess I could watch it in here." Callie said while nodding to the TV in the room.

Another awkward silence quickly took over the room. There wasn't really anything to talk about, and they've gotten used to it. So they ate the rest of their lunch in silence until they either got paged or had to go on rounds.

The first to go was Lexie, she was on Shepherd's service and it was time for rounds. A few meaningless conversations later Callie was called in for a consult, which left Teddy with her best friend.

As she sat next to her unconscious best friend, she decided to humor herself for a little. Maybe there was someway Arizona could hear her.

"You know, if you're going to wake up, you should probably do it soon Arizona, I don't know how much more Callie can take." Teddy spoke. "Do you know how hard it is to see you everyday just lying there? You're here, but you're not, and I think Callie's going to crack soon."

Her pager went off, and she said goodbye to her friend as she left.

XXXXXXX

Callie's consult turned out to simply be a sprain. Sometimes Callie couldn't believe what interns would page her for, if they actually tried to find out what was wrong before they start panicking, she wouldn't be paged a quarter of the time.

She went back to her wife's room and took a seat on the chair again. The documentary was going to be shown in an hour and her shift officially ended. She didn't have time to go home and do the laundry so she grabbed a bag that she kept next to the bed and went to take a quick shower in the locker room.

She had grown accustomed to this routine now. Very rarely did she go to her apartment to take showers, this is how it was now. Showers in the locker room, and bag of clothes she kept in Arizona's room.

This was usually Callie's time to let the water wash all the stress of the day away. Her tense muscles relaxed, she closed he eyes and just let the water do its work. Her skin was paler than usual, and she felt physically weaker. These showers were her only time to feel any sort of relief, because as soon as she stepped out from under the shower head, her reality came crashing into her making all that relief she felt earlier just a small memory.

She went pack into Arizona's room on time to watch the program. She took a seat and got as comfortable as possible. She grabbed for the remote and turned it to the channel it was supposed to show on.

They introduced each doctor one by one at starting with the four doctors that were most instrumental in the double arm transplant.

First was Derek Shepherd. He was introduced as the man that was shot, the man with the miraculous story of his surgery. He told his part of surgery speaking in terms that the general public would understand. They then introduced Meredith and Cristina the woman that saved his life. They spoke about their odd friendship and then Derek and Meredith's relationship, if it was hard to be with another doctor that worked at the favorite hospital and such.

Second was Owen Hunt. He was introduced as being the chief, the bug guy. He spoke of his part in the surgery how he was mostly there to supervise and do all the minor parts of the surgery, but still explaining that it wasn't something that should be over looked. Cristina again was mentioned and was asked similar question to that Meredith and Derek's. He spoke of his job as chief and the stress of the job sometimes, and how he was very proud of his doctors.

The third to be introduced was Mark Sloan. The plastic surgeon _to_ see. Again he spoke of his part in the surgery, how his grafts and excellent hands would help with the scaring. Again personal relationships were mentioned and Lexie was brought into the conversation. The resident was introduced and they also spoke of their relationship. Meredith was mentioned once again for obvious reasons.

And last and certainly not least of the four was Calliope Torres.

At the mention of her Callie's interest peaked and she paid extra close attention.

They introduced her as the backbone of this surgery, which in reality was the truth. As the orthopedic surgeon her part in this surgery was just as important as Derek's if not more. She had to make sure all the parts of the arms connected correctly. Then the part Callie was truly waiting for, her personal life was finally mentioned. Arizona. Since they couldn't get an actual interview with the both of them like they did with the rest, they asked other people about their relationship. Lexie spoke of their meeting (not mentioning the real nature of their marriage of course). To anyone watching this, Callie had met Arizona in the hospital and had been introduced by their mutual friend Dr. Altman. They fell in love quickly and married. Teddy also spoke of them, her best friend and work colleague finding comfort in each other and happy she was for the both of them.

What Callie didn't notice was that they had followed her to Arizona's room that time they decided they would hide the truth from Teddy. Seeing her awake wife on the TV affected Callie more than she thought it would. Her and Arizona were holding hands and seemed to be in a heated discussion (which in reality they were). But her Arizona was awake, talking and breathing all on her own. Silent tears strolling down her face as she remembered that dreaded day. That was the last time she saw Arizona awake.

They then cut to the actual surgery. Callie could see on herself that she wasn't comfortable, that she was worried, and then Lexie walked in to tell her of her wife's successful surgery came. And Callie's heart shattered for her naïve self. You could literally see her transform from this worried and uncomfortable surgeon into someone who quickly took control of the OR and rocked her part of the surgery. When the part to test the arms for functioning came, one of the arms wasn't responding, and while everyone else was trying to prove just how macho they were, Callie took reign and showed just how in control she was. She totally showed them all who was boss in that OR.

When that part of the program ended and they began discussing other parts of the hospital, Callie just turned off the TV. She saw as much as she wanted and more; she began wiping the tears off her face. She was angry now, at everything, but mostly at Arizona. She'd been pretending everything was okay, and it was getting too hard. She knew the chance of her wife's awakening, but how could she just accept it. How could Arizona have done this to her? Made her fall so madly and quickly in love, only to be taken away less than a year later. And Callie couldn't take it anymore, she abruptly got up and stood in front of the bed so that Arizona was facing her.

"I can't keep doing this alone Arizona. I just can't"

"Get up." Callie spoke loudly.

With no response Callie got a little louder and angrier.

"Get the hell out of this bed and wake up Arizona!"

Still nothing.

A few seconds later, Callie once again spoke.

"Arizona please. I need you. I love you, and I can't lose you. So please, can you wake up? For me?" Callie begged her wife.

Once again with no movement from her wife, Callie grabbed her pager and left the room, shutting the door behind her. She knew Arizona probably couldn't hear her, but she was angry, so angry.

XXXXXXX

Laying back on one of the beds in the on-call room, Callie wished she could start over somehow. Meet Arizona earlier, not take so long to finally admit her feelings about her, have Arizona checked out more frequently. Maybe if she had done that they could have caught it earlier and the tumor wouldn't have been so close to her heart and they wouldn't have gone through all this trouble.

Sometimes she's wonder if it would have been easier if she had never met Arizona at all, but before she could ever really consider it, she'd remember all the wonderful times her and Arizona shared together, how truly happy Arizona made her for the first time in what Callie considered ever. No one made her feel the way Arizona did: loved, cherished, valuable, beautiful, one of a kind, special. Arizona complemented her perfectly, as if the term 'made for each other' was real. So no, Callie would never take back any of the moments she had with Arizona, not ever, even if it saved her from all this heartache.

As usual Callie fell asleep long after she entered the on-call room, normally only getting a few hours of sleep before she would wake up and go straight back to Arizona's room until she had surgery or was paged.

But tonight was different, Callie didn't wake up on her own, she woke up from the blaring sound of her pager. There seemed to be an emergency in the ER that needed her attention immediately.

She ran to Arizona's room, changed back into her scrubs, quickly brushed her teeth and laid a kiss on her wife's forehead before she ran back out to the ER.

She got there just as the ambulance pulled up,

"32 year old male, hit by a car, obvious head injury and signs of internal bleeding, both legs broken and ribs seem to be as well, and BP is dropping." The spoke quickly transferring him onto the gurney and taking him to the exam room.

After an initial assessment the man seemed to be better off than they had originally thought, the internal bleeding seemed to be an easy fix through the ultrasound and his head injury wasn't severe, so the only other problem was his broken legs and ribs. And this was exactly what Callie needed. None of the surgeries that came in recently were this emergent or seemingly complex. This man's bones were shattered and Callie planned on putting each and every piece back together, and if she couldn't, she'd use some titanium rods. She hated taking pleasure in these cases, but sometimes she needed these types of cases, and this was one of those times.

The nurses quickly prepped him and Callie, Bailey, Owen and Shadow Shepherd scrubbed in, each focusing on their task at hand. For some unknown reason Callie felt alive. Something strange had happened and for some reason she felt like a weight had been lifted, like everything was going to be okay.

What Callie didn't know was that during her surgery someone else was paged to the very room she had practically lived in for the past 3 weeks. Derek Shepherd came in even though he wasn't on call. He had told all the nurses and the doctors that if anything was happening to Arizona that he should be paged, no matter his work schedule. Callie deserved the best for her wife and it was no secret that he was the best.

Derek walked into Arizona's room quickly, he could see her fighting off her breathing tube, trying to breath on her own.

"What's going on? When did this start?" He asked Teddy who was in the room

"Just now, there were more spikes than usual and she started to move a little so we paged you, but now she's fighting off the tube. She's waking up Derek." Teddy said half crying trying to calm down because her friend needed her right now.

Teddy quickly walked around Arizona's head and the nurse was holding her down so she could remove the tube without hurting her.

Derek looked up at the monitor's and it seemed Arizona' brain activity was returning to normal, more spikes than the average brain but that was because she was because she was going to wake up confused and disoriented.

"Okay, okay she's waking up." Derek spoke with his own heart beating uncharacteristically faster.

The nurse and Teddy were still holding her down because Arizona was still thrashing around a little bit.

"Page Callie!" Teddy called out.

"She's in surgery, we should wait – "

"No!" Teddy told Derek. "We hid too much from her already, page her now." Teddy spoke forcefully.

And so a nurse paged Callie.

XXXXXXX

"Dr. Torres you're being paged." A nurse said while Callie was just a few minutes away from finishing and closing up.

"I'm almost done, just let me close and I'll check it." Callie said not wanting to be distracted.

But the nurse noticed that it was Arizona's room, and there would only be one of two reasons to be paged there. Either Arizona was waking up, or she was dying. Either way, Callie needed to be there.

"Um, it's your wife's room…" The nurse said anyway.

And as soon as Callie heard that, she stopped everything she was doing. She also knew there would only be two reasons for her to be paged there.

"Callie, go, I can close." Bailey nodded to the door.

She gave her instrument to the nurse and took off. This was either going to be one of the best days of her life, or the absolute worst. And she was terrified to find out which one.

She passed the elevators and went straight to the stairwell running up as fast as she could. Getting to the floor, she ran through the door and turned the hall finally reaching Arizona's room.

Derek, Teddy and a couple nurses were surrounding Arizona so she couldn't see her.

Slowly stepping into the room, Callie's heavy breathing and heaving chest signaled everybody else that Callie was in room.

Teddy looked up and Callie saw her red eyes and tear-streaked cheeks, and Derek stepped aside letting Callie finally view her wife.

Her breathing tube was nowhere in sight, and she was breathing heavily, her chest rising up and down more than normal. Her eyes were wide and scared seeming to be searching for something, _someone_.

And as soon as Arizona's head turned and her eyes landed on Callie's everything stopped. Those beautiful blue, bright eyes that she thought she'd never see again, that she was told over and over again would never open were now staring at her as if her life depended on it.

Then she heard _that_ voice. Not exactly that voice it was more dry and scratchy, but no doubt it was her voice, something else she never planned on hearing again. That voice was saying something that no one could decipher, but she _heard_ it!

Callie stepped up right against Arizona's bed and grabbed her hand, using her other hand to push back Arizona's hair.

"Arizona," Callie whispered her wife's name.

Arizona's breathing was finally calming down as she felt her wife's hand. She was confused, scared, had a massive headache, and she felt sore. But she knew everything was going to be okay because Callie was there. But her Callie was crying, and she didn't exactly know why. The last thing she remembered was going into surgery and she was sure she was waking up from it. But this did feel different than any other time she woke from a surgery. And she had also noticed that Teddy was crying. But why would they be crying?

"Arizona you're awake," Callie smiled brightly sniffing a little.

Arizona tried to speak again, but she just couldn't. Callie moved her head even closer to hear her as much as she could. Arizona tried again but her throat felt as if it was on fire and all she wanted to do was stop Callie from crying. So she tried as hard as she could to move her hand, it hurt to move, but she had to make Callie feel better. She was finally able to move her hand up enough to cup Callie's face and stroke the tears away with her thumb.

And as soon as Arizona did that, Callie's head dipped and she wrapped her arms around Arizona hugging her as tightly as humanly possible without hurting her fragile wife.

"You're finally awake," Callie cried again into Arizona's shoulder.

.

.

**AN: Yay Arizona's awake! And it's all thanks to you brilliant people.**

**I don't feel I wrote this chapter very well, so if things don't fit or seem off to you, it probably is, and I'm sorry about that. Plus my writing isn't all that good to begin with.**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Thanks you guys so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews I look forward to all of them. And special thanks to Laura! Helping me get through some writer's block and suggesting some ideas.**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Pay it Forward: Chapter 21**_

To say Callie was happy would be the understatement of the century. Her wife, who she had been told over and over again she'd never see awake again, was in fact awake, though it was very much to everyone's disbelief.

"What's your name?" Derek asked Arizona cutting through Callie's thoughts.

Though Arizona was trying her best to be clear, and they already gave her plenty of water for her dry throat, it was still difficult for her to speak.

"Ahzna" Was all that could come out of her.

Callie looked at Derek worried, and he just nodded his head indicating he would explain everything.

"Do you know the date?" He asked.

"No," Arizona said as clearly as she could while shaking her head, not being able to remember.

And Callie got even more worried.

After a few more standard tests Derek nodded for Callie to come closer so he could talk to them both.

"Okay, Arizona's brain activity is normal and her reflexes are a bit slow, but they're there and should improve with time. Her speech is also not where we want it to be," Derek seeing Callie take a breath with that information quickly continued, "but that's normal. With some practice, it should return to normal."

Seeing Derek take a few notes, Callie asked,

"Is that it?"

He nodded for Callie to move away from Arizona so he could speak to her privately.

"Callie, as far as I can tell, Arizona is going to be just fine. Which is really a miracle, there seems to be no immediate complications with the fact she went without oxygen for almost eight minutes, but we're still going to monitor her for a little." And with that, Callie exhaled in relief, with a bright smile taking over her face.

"But I have to tell you, patients that wake up after this long of a time tend to forget things, be moody and very emotional. It'll take a little while for Arizona to get back to herself again, and you need to be prepared for that." Derek explained.

"Yeah, yeah of course." Callie said not paying too much attention, being very anxious to finally talk to her wife. "Is that it?" Callie asked again.

"Yeah, that should be all. She'll stay here for a little while and then when she checks out, she can be discharged if everything is still good okay?" He asked.

"Yeah that's fine. Thank you." Callie said as Derek finally left the room.

Turning back to Arizona, Callie saw that the blonde seemed uncomfortable, scared and extremely confused. How was she to explain that Arizona was one week away from never waking up for good. She walked forward and moved a chair to sit as close to Arizona as she could.

"Arizona, hey." Callie said full of emotion.

"Hi," Arizona strangled out.

She tried to speak again, but Callie stopped her before she could try to hard,

"Hold on, hold on, don't push yourself too hard. Just let me explain everything and then we can go from there okay?" Callie asked while taking Arizona's hand between hers.

Nodding, Arizona relaxed and got ready for whatever it is Callie was about to tell her.

"Okay, uh you remember, you went into surgery too remove a tumor close to you heart right?" Callie hoped.

Nodding again, Callie continued.

"Good, good. Okay, well the tumor was closer to your heart than they thought and you went about eight minutes without any oxygen." Callie said tearfully.

Urging Callie to continue, Arizona nodded again, squeezing Callie's hand.

"And because of that, you were unconscious for 3 weeks." Callie finally stated.

She didn't know how much this news would affect Arizona, or if it would affect her at all. She had noticed very early on that Arizona brushed aside all the seriousness that comes with her illness and usually cracks jokes to ease the mood. But this time, it was extremely serious, one more week and she would have never seen Arizona again.

Taking all that information in, Arizona didn't know how to react. She was what she could consider a coma for almost a month, but she was okay now.

"Okay, well. It's fine now." Arizona huskily spoke as clearly as she could.

This is what Callie was hoping wouldn't happen. Did Arizona even understand the hell she went through the past few weeks? How it felt to think that someone you loved was never going to wake up?

"Arizona, no. No it's not fine. You signed a paper saying to let you go after a month; it's been three weeks and no one thought you were going to wake up… ever."

Arizona had forgotten that she signed that, it seemed obvious to her that if you didn't wake up after a month, then there was no point in trying after that.

"Callie I…"

Callie could see that Arizona was struggling and since she had just woken up this was obviously not the time to have this discussion.

"Listen, you need your rest. We can talk later. Just relax okay?" Callie softened.

Arizona nodded,

"Can you please?" Arizona asked while moving her hand to a spot next to her indicating she wanted Callie to lay there with her.

Callie couldn't help but smile and slid herself beside her wife holding on and listening to her wife's initial uneven and shallow breathing become more steady and deep.

**xxxxxxx**

A few days later Arizona was getting a lot better, her speech had improved dramatically and her reflexes were getting faster just as her movements became less awkward and more swift. Her and Callie hadn't spoken as much as either wanted. And with that aside, Callie was still trying to avoid what was bothering her about how carefree Arizona seemed to be about the whole situation.

As for Teddy, as hard as she tried to stay mad at her best friend, it didn't work. She had confronted Arizona earlier and had given her a piece of her mind but after that it was as if nothing happened, and again Callie couldn't believe how fast everything was returning to normal. So today she decided to get Arizona alone and finally talk, about everything. But every time Callie said that she always backed down or was driven away by her wife.

Since Arizona had woken up after she slept next to her wife, she had been acting strange and unlike herself. The first time Callie came to see her after that Arizona was distant and almost cold, and Callie couldn't for the life of her figure out why. She was fine with Teddy, she was fine everyone really except her. So after that Callie had started avoiding talking to her wife, taking on every surgery that came her way and even the ones that didn't

So as Callie stalked up to Arizona's room, she could see that her wife's room was occupied by Lexie and Mark as well. She entered the room and spoke,

"Can I please talk to Arizona… alone?"

Both Mark and Lexie sensing that there was something up with Callie's tone figured it'd be best not to argue or complain, even though they were enjoying their time.

"Yeah of course, we'll see you later Arizona," Lexie told her friend exiting the room, while Mark gave his friend a look asking what was going on and Callie whispering that she'd tell him later.

Callie went to sit next to her wife, but couldn't bring herself to actually take the seat, she was worked up and decided to just stay standing.

Callie still not saying anything, Arizona's eyebrows shot up expecting Callie to talk.

"Callie, is there something you'd like to say?" Arizona inquired.

"Yes"

"And when will I have the honor for you to finally talk to me?" Arizona retorted.

Hearing the way Arizona way addressing her caught her a little off guard but she quickly took the defensive.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Oh I don't know, I haven't really seen you since I woke up and I know when you're avoiding something." Arizona spoke with a hint of sadness.

Picking that up, Callie tried to reason,

"I've been busy, I do have to work."

"Yeah, and so do Mark, Lexie, Teddy and even Dr. Bailey, and I've seen them all more than I have you."

"Well I've been…"

"Avoiding me." Arizona finished her sentence. "Yeah I can tell, and I don't know why."

They stayed silent for a little longer, Callie figuring out what to say and Arizona wondering what she actually would say.

"You're right. I have been avoiding, but it's not like you would have even cared if I did come Arizona."

Arizona sat upright more and asked,

"And what do you mean by that?"

"You're… you're not yourself, when I do come you'll barely talk to me and when you do you're angry and cold and I don't know why. And I know you only do that with me because I see the way you are with Lexie and Mark and Teddy and you're just the old Arizona with them… but not with me."

Arizona hung her head, it was true, she was fine with everyone else but that was all pretend. She had major headaches and she just didn't feel like herself and the only time that she felt she could act the way she wanted was with Callie and often times, she was mean and distant.

"I'm sorry. It's just…" Arizona didn't want to tell Callie how she's felt since the surgery, but maybe it was best. The last thing she wanted was to drive Callie away.

"Arizona please, you can tell me anything." Callie urged.

Finally looking up, Arizona began,

"I don't feel like I'm me all the time." And seeing a look of confusion spread across her wife's face Arizona pushed forward, "I have huge headaches and I get annoyed easily, I feel like yelling at everyone and sometimes I do genuinely feel like I'm back to myself and happy but then just a few minutes after I'd get angry and sad for no reason." Arizona paused for a little before continuing. "I pretend when everyone else is around. I act like I'm fine and everything's great, but when you're here I don't pretend and I'm sorry that I'm being so horrible, I just don't know why." Arizona spoke hoarsely.

Looking at her wife, Callie was trying to figure out the right words to say.

"Have you spoken to Derek? Does he know you feel like that?" Callie asked

"No," Arizona confessed

"Arizona, it's normal for people to not feel like themselves after something like this. You'll get mood swings and it will take a little while. It's only been a few days. Let's talk to Derek and see what he says yeah?" Callie said taking a hold of the blonde's hands.

"Okay." Arizona told her wife while nodding.

**xxxxxxx**

They had consulted Derek and he had told Arizona practically the same thing. He said to give it a little while longer and if still she feels the same they can run more tests to find out what to do next.

Callie and Arizona were better now, Callie knew why Arizona was acting to strange and was prepared for it, and Arizona tried her best to not take it out on her wife.

And now that what was bothering Arizona was off her chest, Callie wanted to talk to Arizona about what was on hers. Arizona wanted to move forward and not talk about the surgery or what happened afterwards. She knew she was out for three weeks but didn't feel it was necessary to dwell on it or even mention it, and Callie couldn't have disagreed more. They needed to talk about it, and what they would do if something like that ever happed again.

Yeah Arizona was okay now, but she was a week away from being the opposite of okay. And what if something like this happened again, she has a tumor condition and it's bound to.

And Callie was just about finished with a surgery, so afterwards she was going to Arizona's room and maybe they could talk again.

She scrubbed out and made her way to her wife's room, anxious.

Knocking on the closed door Callie heard her wife call to come in,

Walking in, Callie could see that Arizona had just woken up, and that meant she'd probably be a little extra cranky than the norm.

"Hey, I can come back later?" Callie asked secretly hoping she could avoid any confrontation from a just woken up Arizona.

"No, no your fine, please come sit." Arizona told her.

Callie went forward and took a seat on the seat next to Arizona's bed.

"I have something I want to tell you… sort of." Callie told her nervously.

Nodding and protruding her lips a little, "Well it's about time." Arizona huffed.

"What?" Callie asked.

"You're not very good at hiding when something's on your mind Calliope." Arizona answered.

"I'm not am I?" Callie laughed a little.

"Nope, not at all."

Once the humorous mood finally settled down, Callie finally spoke up,

"You act like nothing happened. Like the last month never happened and I just don't get it." Callie proclaimed. "And it did happen, and you can't keep pretending that it didn't Arizona, it could very easily happen again and what? You'll act like everything's just dandy then too?" Callie said getting louder.

"What do you want me to say Callie? I'm sorry for being sick? Wasn't that the whole reason you married me? Because I was some sad little patient who needed her hero," The blonde retorted.

"Arizona, don't even try to change the subject. You know very well that no matter what intentions we _both_ had with this marriage, that I love you."

Hearing that Arizona instantly felt horrible. She hadn't been feeling like herself since she woke up and she didn't like it either.

"I love you too, and I'm sorry." Arizona said reaching for her wife's hand. "It's just I am sick of it all. Tumor after tumor, before I didn't mind and I was used to it. But now, I'm just tired Callie." Arizona exhaled. "I thought that by some miracle after this diabetes thing maybe the tumors would stop, I really hoped ya know." She expressed dejectedly.

"I'm sorry, I know that this is really hard for you, and I also know that you usually joke around about it to hide just how hard it is. But you don't have to joke or pretend with me Arizona. You have to know that." She said while squeezing the blonde's hand.

"And why didn't I know about that whole month thing?" Callie quickly moved on to the next thing that occupied her mind.

"It was before I met you and I just thought that if a month went by and there were no signs of me improving than there was no point in keeping me any longer." She explained.

"Well that's gotta go." Callie smiled trying to lighten the mood. "Because I want more than a month if something like this ever happens again okay?"

Nodding, Arizona replied with an okay.

Arizona held out her finger to Callie asking her to wait and the she grabbed for a bag that she kept next to her bed.

"I know you already saw it. Teddy told me. But I thought I should… tell you myself." Arizona spoke nervously.

She took out a small box that Callie knew held the ring Arizona was ready to give her three weeks ago,

"And I know things are still… weird right now, but I love you and you love me and none of the rest of it matters." She said while opening the box. "Calliope Iphigenia Torres," Arizona said while smiling, "will you please do me the honor of marrying me? For real this time." Arizona asked.

To say Callie was taken by surprise was an understatement, they were finally talking and Arizona asks the question Callie would've given everything to hear three weeks ago.

"Arizona - "

Arizona cut in,

"No listen I know I still have to get better, and it's gonna take a little bit for me to get back on my feet… literally. But I love you and I want to have a real engagement with rings and a real wedding with cake, photographers and decorations. So please say yes."

Callie chuckled a little bit and spoke,

"If you had let me finish, I was going to say of course I'll marry you."

Pausing to take everything in, a smile quickly took over Arizona's still features,

"Oh, you will?"

"Why do you sound so surprised? We are already married and I'd love to make it official and real just as much as you would." Callie smiled at her wife.

"That's great." Arizona said looking at just how beautiful her wife was and forgetting she had the box in her hand.

Callie pulled up her hand and showed it to Arizona,

"Aren't you forgetting something Arizona?" Callie hinted.

Looking at Callie's hand and realizing that she had been distracted from giving Callie the ring, she turned bright red and finally pulled the ring out to place on her awaiting fiancé's hand.

"So, just for the sake of knowing, are we technically engaged or married?" The blonde asked.

"Well I've never been engaged before and neither have you as far as I know. So I'd like to call you my fiancé for a little while." Callie nodded.

"I'd like for you to be my fiancé as well." Arizona said excitedly.

"But we do have to wait until you are completely better and then some." Callie reasoned.

"Yeah, of course. Now I've had quite a while to think and I think we should have it outdoors." Arizona suggested brightly

They began discussing all the things that would make a perfect wedding and spent the next couple of hours enjoying the other's presence.

.

.

.

**AN: Sorry for the delay. And I don't know how much longer I'll make this fic, so it may end soon or go on for a long time… I've yet to decide.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**Thank you guys again so much for the follows, favorites and reviews they mean a lot, you're all so wonderful.**


End file.
